


Say You Are Mine, and I’m Yours

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Attack, Bottom Peter Parker, Catching and Tying, Chasing And Running, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Focus Feelings, House Break, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Is The Focus, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Obsession, Planting Symbiote, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Spider Mating, Spider-Man 3 (Raimi), Stalking, Story with Plot, Symbiote Involved, Tongues, Waiting, rough behaviour, tied, tongue play, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Just one perfectly simple and complex, making everything difficult, for both as one story, happening to the boy and being involved greatly with the alien Symbiote named Venom, after meeting and chasing the Spiderman—or Peter Parker, because of the coincidental meeting over the fated event, where Peter couldn’t tore the eyes from the scene and just to invite the problematic chase, that was increasing to stalk and threatening after, for one sole purpose the creature wanted to made with: to mate. [R18, Mature] [Venom/Spiderman – Eddie Brock/Peter Parker]





	1. Riddance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Zen, and uh, I’m quite new on writing this fiction about the Eddie Brock… and Spidey, but surely and certainly, I’m loving this pair as much as everyone else out there. 
> 
> BUT FIRST THING FIRST--ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I APOLOGIZE IF THERE'S MISTAKES AND ERRORS IN ADVANCE, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! POV'S WOULD BE MOSTLY PETER'S, AND EDDIE'S, IN CHAPTERS AHEAD! 
> 
> The two’s interesting, and for sure, I’d been craving to write something else for the two, and aha, chasing and being chased is more of the story I’ve been writing. Ahem, anyway, enjoy the story! And enjoy the two of being weird-tastically wondrous! ;D

" _Peeeterrrrrrrrrrrr_."

A growl from somewhere afar, but not exactly far away from where I was at the time, however, loud enough to reverberate from the top of the roofs and echoing down into the alley and through, to even my hearing’s radar, sending me with a wince.

" _Peeeeterrr_. If you aren't going to show up anytime from now, when I find you, you will get your bodysuit ripped and I will plaster your face over the town, to let them know that the _Friend Neighbor Spiderman_ is nothing like his name _–unlike how the poster looked like–_ but just an… indecent and filthy human boy, who liked to seek attention and affection from everyone else."

And just another threat coming from, which was almost like the Daily News that would always flash another kind of news everyday, always exciting and thrilling when being followed and under deep reading, but not really, and not evenly good enough, if compared to this kind of threat; that was almost like fresh but usual daily of mine already but kind of challenging in a sense, really, to see who was even better stuff between Venom and Spider.

It was… actually irksome and annoying, _I knew_ , but I didn’t really want to bring myself anything against it _–the words he’d spouted–_ or anything. And by my clear senses, too, the words it was giving was pretty much more like it was just a baiting, harsh, annoyance as he turned the wholesome word into sentences: which would make me actually slam and show myself to him in a rage _–or so had he wished for–_ before being dragged into his _fearsome_ game or plans, if I should say.

"You will see if I find you: you're a dead meat, Peter. Hide as long as you like, boy, until your flesh got ripped and me pounding myself into you, _hard._ "

The black creature growled loudly again, in a venomous and angry tone while I was hearing the roofs that were just building away from my position started to made sound of gliding and crackling _–either being smashed or being scratched by Venom while he walked and having his antics to be seen and pointing he was there, whenever he was nearby–_ sending winces and shiver down to my body while I hide myself just within the small gap of the smallest alley _–that wouldn't fit just an adult but small body like mine–_ I could find to protect myself, all the while holding my breath, as I stayed still, not going to show up… or even to bring myself into a fight.

_Because I knew I would just lose in the end, and… hell, it was hard for me to decide an attack, when I knew nothing about the Symbiote’s weakness precisely –as it had shown no weaknesses ever since the day it was releasing itself from me– and how… I was in a place where there wasn’t any single thing to be able to use to put up a fight with but my web slinger. Although, I was sure it would be repelled by the Symbiote in no time, as it shown its strength before, and surely… It was a bad idea, and running away from would be a perfect way in this turn of the unpredictable situation._

It took me minutes and seconds trying to be glued to the wall I was at, eyes looking at the distance, back and forth, before checking to every single nook and cranny from my spot to seek if he was even going to show up, wishing the huge Symbiote would just be away from me already, and stop making me turning into such a mess, with my heart drumming so loud from anticipation.

_But I must admit, Venom is such a good stalker, by what had happened ever since! I never even thought he would follow me down the streets and to even this smallest alleyway possible, after my coming up to this place, too! I knew his hearing and senses are good, but oh God, oh God, oh God, what to do? What to do?! I know if I try to move he will find me out in no time! And so will us having to kick one another again, and I would rather avoid that!_

Trembling from the panic that surged through my body and veins, I started to breath in and out for several times, trying to get my head out from the panic and in an aware, cautious mode... while trying to calm myself down, until… the roof tiles that was just up and building high from where I was, having a small creak, rumbling and thumping with, from heavy steps.

_Oh nononono, no! He's, he's ... here, already?_

Curling my hands, I tried to peek up on the rooftop and trying to look above, seeing there was nothing around it, still. Not to even the next building either, but the _movement... was there_. The movement of Venom and his stepping, was sending frightening feelings down on me, immediately setting my body out on an alarm, while I was gulping my saliva down in no time, feeling like I was drinking my own spit while sweats started to drench from my hair and down below to my face, especially when there was a roof tile falling down just beside me and down to the ground I was standing, with just a hum of growl coming from somewhere of the top of my head followed, tingled with amusement.

"Or… just a _Peter_ who will be caught and getting sprawled across deliciously, on my bed for the entire night."

And that was the end of me, knowing where things will lead to as my eyes looked up, seeing a flash of Venom jumped down slightly on the wall to where I was, sending thick webs quickly to my face as I was caught off with the webs blinding me _–with me couldn’t foresee it on the first hand enough to even avoid it–_ and I panicked with a yelp. As I couldn't run from or even see when he pulled me up from the ground in no time and feeling my body was being lightened, also on how I was struggling from, too, I knew I was screwed enough, and if I couldn’t run from, _then it was then end for me!_

Being heaved high enough to be in the sky and to the rooftop for quite sometime after, with my body was sprawl across on the rough surface as I felt it clearly, with my mind set on alarm enough to know where I was, I was about to scream my heads off and struggled evenly at first _–especially because I couldn’t see anything–_ but managed to not to, as I successfully ripped the black webs off of from my mask within the last minute, with a loud gasp. But, Venom, who had already looming over me as he had me in his hands successfully, on the top of civilian’s house, as he pinned one of his hands to my body strongly enough to felt I was being pushed and into the rough roof tiles myself, laughed sneakily. Venom had then used his other hand to scratch down the other roof tiles on my side with a scary grin, eyeing me evenly for splitting moment _–and what I would call a victory grin and being cautious–_ as I was about to made my escape with a duck of head when I deemed the chances.

The move I tried to pull, however, just to be stopped easily when a hand and something coming out from Venom's body _–which I saw tentacle–_ found its way to my arms in a strong movement, yanking me back roughly as he released another thick webs at the same time to glue both of my wrists over the roof, earning my squirm, growl, and gasps as I took notice of the Symbiote leaning down and closer to my face when I was deemed to be totally harmless from _–by Venom’s point of view, and the same point of mine, because my legs were being pinned by his body–_ with long tongue started to flit and slither down to reach my neck slowly, as I saw its saliva drooling at the same time to be dripping some on my Spider suit and down below, as my heart starting to had a pace in speed.

"Surely this is... not the end of our earlier conversation, Peter. We still have things to be talked about, slow... _nice and steady_ , within enjoyable time. And not with a fight but enjoying the breeze, don't you think?"

※※※

_So, you were asking on how these things were happening? Or even why this was happening to me when I could always avoid Venom, yes? Of course, me, as Peter Parker, would be more than glad to tell you. Not just the brief story, but the whole story that leads to the incident that leads to that event, too. So let me tell you the whole thing then, to make sure you aren't going to ask me more things again, yeah? Yeah, because I talk too much and yelp too much I might end up jumping and ending the story out of nowhere, I know, I know._

\---

It was three days ago.

I was and would always be attending my high school, doing the homework given by and from the teachers of every single subject, to even never late to return any kind of research papers the teachers had been giving to me everyday by a project, or even the deadline itself; always on time. I always do everything and finish mostly everything without scathes, clean and just perfect. Be it whether in scores, lessons, and just everything, top notch, if I should say and praise myself. Although, that would made me sounded cocky and arrogant enough, so no, I was just your usual average guy, but then again that would be a lie, right? Well, that aside, I too, had even perfect attendances at school, no absence, and that made me the school's most _nerd and strange person_ , famous enough to be prone to be bullied by and the subject of hitting, which I didn't heed or even going to react to.

_Not because I acted like a cool guy, no. It was just because I didn't like to pick a fight or even furthering a fight that could be hindered, or even solving it with calm heads. It is more mature that way, too and more... of a heroism way of positive thinking, at least. And all of this wise-and super speech of mine, this thing that was happening, were all thanks to what happened ever since I became the Spiderman myself; ever since I became the Town's Hero and Neighbor friendly Spiderman, from the case of Doctor Connor’s rampage, and things like small errand, helping to do justice here and there._

But that was all up in high school life and just about my daily average life. I knew it sounded cool if I say myself about being nerdy and all, but… no, no, no, it wasn't about the things around there, not the start of the story of what was happening lately, I knew, but it that was actually following after me getting out of my high school life for the day and _to the event that was following next._

It was when I was just about to go home to where my Aunt May was, just on the road I usually was walking with, when I saw something that... you can say, catching my eyesight.

Actually, it was just ordinary life between a brawl of two men, and something that shouldn't be seen by anyone across or even children _–bad set of example, you see–_ until one was supposedly going to hit each other hard on the face, and the other was screaming and anger and was about to kick his gut,  but suddenly stopped when: something black, huge, and with the white spider logo over its chest showing under the clear, bright weather we were having, coming out of nowhere, roaring and throwing both of the two man in a quick reaction _–just within a flash second, as I recalled–_ sending one of them straight to a trashcan and within the garbage’s inside, whilst the others falling and hitting a lamp hard; which were laughable and totally funny, if it was just a cartoon, with me watching it.

And that incident, _–I call it incident because it involved two people fighting and strange creature coming to stop them were turning into one messed up situation–_ were surely sending everyone that was just walking out on the road streets turning into one mass break like ants and rhinoceros alike _–to even bump me like they were already scared enough to felt terrorized–_ and running to save themselves because they didn't know about the thing, the frightening creature was actually trying... to stop the two from a fight _–which I was sure and suspected, anyway–_ in its own way, but... failed to get everyone's attention, I supposed.

_By what I mean, his heroism thing, if he called it one._

Most notable points of failing, was because of the sharp fangs, two white eyes, and muscly body that looked just like a mass outbreak that contains Symbiote, alien and... with its tongue flitting and a low growl, which was a better fitting description, exactly better to be told as one antagonists, really, rather than the friendly Spiderman; because the thing was the total exact opposite of mine, and doubling its mustering strength to appear that way ever since the last time I parted with it, before it went to Eddie and having a new host to live.

Funnily, when everyone supposedly fleeing themselves from the incident after the appearance of it, and which I had to follow as well _–to save myself, or wanted to be being detected by the Symbiote that was actually after me for few times ever since the accident I gotten it attached to my body–_ actually leads to a day where I was actually just standing there idly, like I was glued and entranced, with my eyes were still on the creature that roared and flit its tongue up and down with a scary grin, under those intimidating sharp teeth after while sending people away to even fell and toppled from trying to spare themselves a life, spreading its arms widely _–and proudly–_ when people were running like wild insects to see the creature...

_...namely Venom._

"Venom." I muttered under my breath, looking at the creature that seemed to be proud to show its strength with its toothy grin, doing good deeds for once, taking me quite amazed from; and how I was there to witness it when I expected it to make a total mess and wreckage of people scattering down from everywhere, even.

But my amazement lasted only in a splitting seconds before Venom had spotted me when I still planted my eyes on, sending my body out in an alarm when the black alien tilted his head a little, eyes finding themselves to be fixated, and locked with mine. I gulped my saliva when I saw Venom actually lift its tongue to smell the air for once _–knowing that it was starting to either trace me or my smell, I wasn't sure about, but either those two, as his target–_ before focusing its eyes back on me slowly after, squinting a little as it had then started to walk, slightly and in a very careful step as it lead to where… my direction was.

_Goodness._

_Goodness, no way._

_I knew if I run right now, it would be actually a day on where I would be followed by Venom in no time, as he had keen senses, would eventually track me down in no time, just like what I've forgotten about and remembering it within the last seconds. And I, too, knew... that Venom would always try to bring its prey close to his fangs, and would let no one escape. Or, barely escaping and alive, but be on his radar forever, just like me. Surely at that given time I would choose the latter option._

Gulping one last time, I took quite an amount of breath _–enough to last long, I hoped–_ before immediately turning on my heels as I started to pace my walk fast, quickly and quicker, before ended up in a sprint as I quickly made my way through to the crowds ahead, meshing with the civilians that were everywhere. And by the course of actions I took _–a reckless one and totally stupid, I know, but I had no choice–_ I heard about some people on just around me screamed, yelping and thrashing when a growl incoming from just within my hearing range, making me actually took off even faster than ever to blend in and to the stations, and surely...

_...I would be just fine! Even though I want to just use my web slinger and making an escape for myself to walk past away it, too. But the options were too dangerous to be pulled here, and... Venom would most instantaneously detect it was me, leaving me with… …good God, not knowing what would happen next if we were even happen to ever meet again. Not after the incident where the Symbiote latched onto my body and ripped my suit away, or even the case after it was separating itself away from me, to almost kill me too!_

_Surely I knew Venom much better from the last experience I’ve had!_

Taking another breather for one last time, I made my mind to escape using my own two feet to made it out to the stations without turning even my head back, or even focusing to the scenery around and just to blend in with the atmosphere around, just hoping on the inside I would reach it faster, quicker and instantly, without Venom to follow over my back; which was impossible, I knew. My mind focused onto the sole option I’ve resort to: to run away to the station without being followed then, and it felt like I was dulling my whole hearing from the rest of the world as I made my way through ahead, focusing just on the road, blocking noises as I took a ticket quickly and turning to the nearest platform, and done, I thought I was, with me had then, slumping down on the seat over the train briefly and loudly, before one last voice was heard and echoing before my hearing,

"Peter..."

And every single senses I've had use to block out noises had then been lifted up, returning my entire normal hearing to and focusing on the noisy train's voice that thrummed over my hearing, before several people chattering coming to replace it from out loud, like it were some sort of nightmare to my spider senses. The low voice of my name from earlier, however, made my brain rung for a while, hearing senses becoming slightly dull like it was being clashed with the environment, enough to made me blinking for several times, inhaling and exhaling _–from what I’ve suspected of lacking breath, air, and how my earlier focus took too much of my energy to made me turn like that, to even hearing things–_ before shaking my head twice to get what happened, as I had then begun to question if it was just me hallucinating.

Looking around after, too, to made sure I was safe, I saw no one that looked like Venom or anybody like Eddie Brock around the train and wherever area I was seating myself. They were just all civilians, some were the earlier who escaped Venom, and so was I, in my jeans and usual clothes, with a plus of my bag school, intact with my body and thought.

Trusting my good hearing and senses like usual, I knew for sure I wasn't hallucinating, or imagining it, but... it was Venom's low voice of growl, alright. I thought it was, at first, was because of me dulling any kind of voices, but being scared of Venom myself, so I hallucinated that. Or even, because I was running against the wind, and even not hearing anybody else, and so the sound coming from Venom came through with the flowing winds; like it was being brought by, and made it louder in my hearing. But then again, I was remembering myself of having chances about it being me having some sort of connection with the Symbiote before: that leads to things such as I could still hear its voice. Though surely, if there is one question I would like to ask... was...

_...Am I dreaming, or something?_

\---

Then it was the second day, or two days ago, precisely.

All of my thought of hallucinating, dreaming, or my hypothesis about the things I’ve said as I was still on the train before, turned up to be: all wrong. Nothing were like what I’ve thought, and for sure I wasn’t imagining it. Things too, were happening after I went home from school and when I was just stations away before I reached Aunt May’s house. It was when I reached up a station and was just about to reach the train, just in front of the entrance and about to take a seat on the inside, making sure I could came home quick, yet shocked me enough when I suddenly heard another voice calling my name softly, like it crept just behind my ear, close enough to made my spider senses went on an alarm.

“ _Peter_ …”

Hearing it, I immediately turned on my heels as I made a glare to my back, to see if there was anyone pranking on me or anything, only to see there was no one on my back then, just a small wind coming, with everyone had already went aboard to the train and inside, and I was still there, with my eyes were still searching anywhere. I was sure I was imagining things then, feeling too overly stressed over the meeting with Venom just the very other day, although… my spider sensed something was around, for sure, then. When I saw nothing was there for the lingering minutes and how I felt I wasted my time just to check on something I had just imagined, I sighed.

I thought I was too over-reacting over things, mostly because of Venom having his appearance back, and how he came to spread terror-wise to me _–after he detected me and the events through–_ enough to make me hallucinated things, and becoming stressed imbued, aside from school part where the bully broke my skateboard and I had my mood swung to zero and hit people on the school; and getting a detention, again. Only when I was turning on my heels back and about to reach up to the steel platform over the train parts, it turned up to be my spider senses were just working perfectly fine, and I wasn’t senile, yet all of my thoughts from earlier were down hilly and all wrong; given that my hallucination and my thoughts of being stressed and whatnot, were all wrong.

There was… suddenly, a pitch black and rough clawed hand already hanging over the ceilings of the entrance slowly, when there was supposedly nothing located there when I saw it first, or anywhere around it, earlier.

_Not when I was about to go inside before a voice called me..._

_…or distracted me enough, to not even sense that the Venom was already—_

“ _Peeteeeer_. It was nice to see you, _again_. Why did you run away when I was about to reach you up yesterday? I even called you through my Symbiote cells, loud enough to reverberate through, so your spider senses would catch up our mutual… or even, an _ex-mutual bonding_ , within spider communicating waves. And yet you do still go home and left me there then… You sure had no courtesy when I tried to greet you nicely using my way of calling you, if anything at _all_ , _Spider_.” Venom purred low enough over my name and let his tongue flit up in a mockery way, making me turned to look up slowly in a hesitant movement, eyes planted on two white pupils that looked almost pleased, too wicked happy to see me, already.

_But that pleased in Venom ways of communication didn’t mean nice, not in a human term. Not even to me, I was sure and always sure of; from experiences, through and through._

Gulping down my saliva slowly, with my eyes locked with Venom’s who was enjoying his leisure time over the top of the train’s roof while observing me and my facial movement, it seemed, I stood still. With one hand hung around the entrance area like it was enjoying the spider time _–like how I was sometimes, feeling the wind over the ceilings and relaxing–_ and his position was just… relaxed enough, like he was on the beach, along with one elbow as the supporting of his leaning head _–looking just like he was sunbathing, if not, enjoying the breeze–_ I planted my eyes on the unmoving Venom, noticing on how his grin seemed to grow wider, with the tooth looking like it was a mass of drills. Frozen on the spot, I didn’t know what to do or even having any option to be had of when Venom had… must be waiting for my arrival, coming out from wherever he was hiding.

Although, he—he really answered all of my doubts and my mind from yesterday, however, leaving my mind a little bit settled from. I knew I said my hypotheses were all wrong earlier, but hold it, it was not entirely wrong, too, as I saw… there _was a point_ that was similar to what I was thinking, from what Venom said that was making sense: about the Symbiote mutual bonding waves _–because of the past where the Symbiote had ever latched to me, and so it took on all of my spider senses all along with the other trait my spider had and made it his–_ to even let me hear his voice calling me; even when I suspected a little, it was out of fear, of mine.

_Oh no, no, I didn’t fear him truly if I should say, but I fear its strength and stamina that was doubled from mine, if anything. I knew he could just take me off if he wanted to, and certainly, if Venom was on a bad mood, right now, right then, too, he would be already seizing the life out of me, just yesterday._

No wonder when I was supposedly not going to have any kind of voice _–when I blocked any voice out–_ but I ended up hearing things on the train, then…

_…and it was Venom’s voice._

_Which I suspected was merely imagination at first, which wasn’t._

But then again, that theory… didn’t quite putting on to the relation of everything that what my theory was… and just about happened afterwards, for what I meant, the continuation of what Venom had said after. I knew he said something like I _did_ ignore him _–I did, alright, I admit–_ but… wasn’t… what he said was just about to made me react to it, to spout something in my wake or something? What-what Venom had said earlier, too, I admit: _was in a scientifically correct, and just made sense for me, having my spider senses, even I could agree to that point, but…_

_…No courtesy? What no courtesy?_

_Does it have anything by waves emitted with spider with no courtesy thing, by what Venom said too, I wonder? Or was it, like the earlier thought of mine, just a simple way of greeting, trying to get me to say something to him, or somewhat…?_

Wincing a little from my own thought and one of the eyebrows arched quite high, I was wondering about it for quite the passing minutes _–how I didn’t notice how the time flies with my mind swirling and about right there–_ before I gasped, eyes suddenly wide as it focused to look at the entrance, and looking at the timetable in a quick glance, noticing of it was almost time for the train to depart, and just surely— _I need to get through, or I’ll be left behind!_

Not wasting my time anymore to even think what Venom had said, the theory, technically that worked with even the things I’ve had over in my head, the practical senses, or even wanted to recall what no courtesy and all _–of whatever he had spouted–_ I had then immediately broke myself through, to the entrance in a sprint and was just about to reach a step to the inside _–not even regarding Venom and his appearance there and only one step away–_ only all thanks to the Symbiote’s quick observation then, to actually slip out from Venom’s body in a quick liquid tentacle and attacked my ankle quickly enough to made me swing from the sudden attack, and had for not long took my leg quickly enough to made me gotten flung in the air all of a sudden, to even made me back-flipped across with a yelp, was when what happened next to made me widen my eyes.

Having to struggle myself from the sudden change of view, I gasped as I trashed around while taking the surrounding away _–seeing there were no one else around, luckily, and trying to search for anything that was even going to help me, if there was–_ eyeing the trains’ entrance that had taken my focus when it… closed slowly in a silent slide, over, with me actually was still struggling to wanted to get myself away from Venom, still. And by the time I realized the door over the others platform had all been closed, too, my heart felt like it was thrown to the inside of my stomach, already. And it was just getting worse enough, when I suddenly heard the engine of the train itself had then started to made a sound of the depart _–with its usual smoke–_ as I made a horror, pale face from.

By the time I was in a realization of seeing my ticket went to waste, having no chances to even took a seat inside, feeling quite mixed up as I had my time delayed to get home _even_ , and all the same… being involved with Venom, too _–when I tried to avoid him yesterday, not predicting things would turn to be going quite the same today, even when I expected him to not come, chase me, to even change every single thing of my schedule today, in so many ways together–_ and the one… who was supposedly already waiting for me to came ever since, and wanting to ambush me out without my acknowledgement too, not that I was too sure of, to even when I saw a smirk formed on Venom’s face after, I just knew he wanted something out of me; though I didn’t know what.

_Since Venom was… strange, and would always be. He had demands usually, when he made appearances, and for example… the just now._

I was about to say something before the train had then started moving on the rails and on forward slowly, making me felt panic surge through my veins and to my heart, getting my heart thumping loud enough and to even drumming loud to even gotten into both of my ears to block the train’s noise _–again, which was surprising–_ as I felt slightly giddy _–by a reaction being blown over by the wind and hanging like I was on my own single spider thread–_ from, all the same worrying myself a little, from such an unpredictable situations I was having, getting my eyes scrunched shut whenever I felt strong wind.

All the while I was being brushed and weaved by the wind and blows after blows that was coming from the northern point of the train was heading to _–just the exact opposite of where I was–_ while I was still being hung and flipped, I knew I was doomed and cursed inwardly.

_I knew I could just do something like what Spiderman had always done if I wanted to right now, but…_

_Dear… Goodness, just what am I supposed to do when people actually saw Peter Parker was actually Spiderman? My dilemma to not wanting people to know, I knew too, I was on the rooftop of the train, and nobody was looking over my direction either, but… really, if there was supposedly journalist inside and with a camera, my face could just be exposed and… would be worrying Aunt May, if she did knew about me and my activities outside of school; if I was being busted. I knew I didn’t want that. I just didn’t want her to be worried even more from what already happened to Uncle, and surely… not this, again, just because of me, like both of my parents’ incident._

Seeming to sense my own dilemma, my own voice out of a stress which I didn’t really recall ever telling to Venom about, Venom had then chuckled.

“Worrying about yourself and the identity now, Spider? Surely you know where this train is _heading_ to and home. Do you want to take another ticket, or just settling it right here and right now? You had so many options to take, and surely you’ve got brainer there, even if you disliked to see me, too.” Venom said as he let his Symbiote playing around with my legs softly, to swing me around from time to time, making me gasped and trying to tug myself free from, especially when I saw there was just tall walls that was going to crash me if I didn’t—

Not worrying myself any longer _–and I’ve made up my mind, and surely out of my own sense, and to hell with my idea if people knew and about, it didn’t matter much–_ I immediately shot my web slinger successfully onto the wall I was about to crash ahead, sticking the webs as I immediately pulled myself out from the Symbiote that was still latching onto me, but freed when I kicked it down away in a quick movement while I persistently glued myself over the wall, letting the Symbiote went away through with the wind fast, along with Venom that was actually going through to the train ahead that was increasing its speed by the time, seeing that the creature would eventually on his way to wherever he was going to.

_But that’s my wish and stupid hope, I know._

A loud crash over my wall’s side had then been heard for not long. I thought, at first, I was mishearing things. I meant, the train that just came across made a loud engine sound, a rail sliding, and the loud noises coming through that it sounded like a blasting sound from afar, certainly, but… not… _a crash_. It was different sound and tune, altogether, and this crash was like, something being pulled and pushed, so it made some sort of reaction when it was hitting something. Like, how slingshot worked, but… with the rock being something heavy… like a body, huge size.

Uncertain on what was the sound, and wherever position it was coming from _–although I suspected it was coming from the wall I was at, in a different position and just reverse on where I was gluing myself, which I assumed on my back–_ I gulped my saliva down, eyes eyeing the condition around the wall. I thought there was nothing alarming when I tapped on the wall for few seconds after, trying to seek if there was anything that would made something appeared; like how spider could senses if there was sounds and all, enough to made them getting out from. Waiting for following seconds and minutes after, there was nothing happening. Not even any movement.

But at that time, my body was set on an aware mode: with both of my eyes were trying to search if there was anything nearby, and would actually sent it away if it was trying to harm me; because I was sure Venom was gone already. Tapping again for few times to check for one last time, I was _sure_ at the same second I was doing that, there was a small sound of shifting _–not from me, for certain–_ coming just from somewhere, immediately earning my keen hearing and vision to look up just ahead my head first, down to the left, and then to the down, where I was far away from the flooring, and totally over the wall still, looking at point blanks quickly, in a glance. And there, I was having my body rigid, mind focused to the shifting sound that came again, sending my body up in a quick reaction of actually trying to crawl down slowly, moving down from wherever I was, and to reach down the floor, and how I wanted to run myself away from, if possible, and return home, without anything to be involved with whatever it was.

Although, when I was just halfway through down the wall, my keen spider senses, had suddenly emitting some sort of sensory waves that reverberated through me out of nowhere, ringing through from my spider’s senses, just like the last time before Venom called my name _–or so had I believed what he’d said–_ over my single focus on the single calling sound, making me halted in my position, eyeing something dark was coming from the corner of my eyes.

“ _Peeeteeer_.”

A growl and then a quick jump of the black thing over my face, or at least when it was about to jump me over with a liquid Symbiote, but avoided by me within the last second before it caught me, making me actually jumped from the wall quickly _–out of a quick reaction–_ and down to the floor quick, without even looking back then, making the black creature that had swung his Symbiote to attack me _–or even catching me–_ from growled loudly again _–out of anger, however–_ sending me frightening senses as I felt its eyes were on me, aiming me as I started on to run ahead, just thinking on random path and road to be taken off to, as long as I could just went home!

“I never knew you’re such a coward, Peter. I thought you’d go home with the train along with me, and yet, you’re choosing to glue yourself over the wall and then sending me away! Foolish of the fool’s choices. Yet wise enough, as I can just trail you and catch you to wherever you’re going to!” Venom said as he growled loudly again, actually jumping to wherever I was as I ran ahead, and feeling its shadow was about to reach me down, but I knew much better on how to avoid that.

I skidded on halt then, shooting my web slinger for one last time as the string pulled me, eventually escaping myself from Venom, who had apparently just falling down on the floor with a smash and loud thump _–and sending dusts up swirling on its wake–_ before seeing him confused as he had seemed to be calculating I would be under him and smashed _–but I wasn’t that dumb to let him do things as he pleased either–_ as I had then started to get on my two knees up quickly, and sprinting as fast as I could ahead in a quick dash, again. Although as I ran, for the last time I saw over my back to check if he followed on or not _–and to anticipate myself to knew what he was probably going to do–_ I had seen Venom actually grinned, making toothy grin as I heard one last sentence reverberated through to my hearings, of,

“Run away on as much as you liked and take your lovely… _time_ with it, _Spider_. You will know that you won’t be able to run anymore if I happened to catch you in my webs, and doing what I wanted to do to you.”

And how I remembered, that was the last thing that had been setting deep on the inside of my mind ever since, enough to even took my focus and mind away on the road, as in, thinking to the questions I’ve been questioning over and over, as to: _why does Venom was so insistent on pursuing me, to even trying to ambush, web, and every single try he had been trying over? Was this… had anything to do with what courtesy Venom had been saying about? With me… actually not returning his greeting enough that he had turned to do a chase and even waiting for me on the top of the train that was supposedly to take me home, to even… doing such things?_

_Or… is there something else on his mind?_

Although these things would be eventually found out when Venom himself would speak his purpose, his very intention, with me having to hear it out from his own mouth later, meanwhile I was having a streak of swirling minds, confused, and totally cursing me and my own actions over when I saw Venom up on the street just a day ago, not budging or running when I knew the Symbiote could trace me and my smell, earning his entire attention with, in the end, and led to things that happened today, of the very days.

_I am, too, one to blame for these things to happen –because of my own situation and what I was doing– I supposed…_

\---

The next day, or the third, well, just a day before things happened, it was just the same routine, as always. And to add on, I actually went home just safe and changed into my Spiderman suit when I happened to be away from the society, civilians and into a just random alleyway I could find after, to change myself into one real and true Spiderman, after Venom’s chasing just yesterday, and just went home safely _–within quick pace of me shooting webs after webs from the slinger–_ by a change of route that took longer and longer from my position that was faraway from the station; since if I rode train, it would just take few minutes before I reached home, fast. Although I arrived at home safely after my hard work, not having troubles from, and that was the most important thing to be noted.

_Even though it was quite late in time, and I was expecting to be yelled and about._

Aunt May, too, waited and asked me things about why I was late, and I said I was having a trouble at school and all, and just went away with it. Aunt May… she, actually didn’t buy it at first, but believed it for few seconds after the observation on my face _–and my honest face, she believed–_ taking it as my bad behavior at school, as one hot-blooded teenager with the continuation of hitting my classmate before, which I just laughed it off, and we were laughing together, and having our hearty dinner at night together, like usual.

But that was just mere excuse coming from me, when the truth was about: Venom who was ambushing me after I went home from school, making me having to take another route as alternatives to avoid him because he tried to caught me, out of a sudden with _–no matter what, not after what he’d done–_ and I had to survive until then. Although, for sure, at the time on the night, when I happened to take off my Spiderman suit, I felt I was being watched from the window on the outside _–enough to made me actually went to window and check it up and down–_ predicting it was Venom, though shaking it off almost immediately, since I thought I was just too affected by what happened, and totally exhausted from.

Well, that was just the second night, and now onto the third day, before everything happened. Did I repeat the question? Well, yes _I did_. I knew I had to give something to make sure to tell, that I was just safe, and surviving well until the third day. What happened in the third day was the predicament day where I’ve found… I didn’t know what to do, or even… speechless. Or even, a continuation of what had happened from yesterday.

Things were just fine in the morning at school, and it was going just well until the evening time. My assumptions and predictions just the other night about being watched was all true. It wasn’t because of what happened in the house with Venom coming to visit straight, no, no, it was before that. And I hoped my words earlier wouldn’t even happened; as he would wreck Aunt May’s house in no time. I was, on the train as usual after the long day with me having on to learn some new research over the lab and made another new web slinger, only… without Venom waiting over the rooftop of the train _–not waiting to ambush me again after his speech yesterday, which was just great and totally happiness on my part–_ but… waiting on me when I was about to go home and on to at the streets.

I was, at the time, too happy to even notice there was Venom waiting over the alleyway and hiding in the dark of the path that lead to Aunt May’s house ever since, and too excited to try my new web slinger and the effective stickiness it could lasted for as long as it could when I had the time to use it. Until I was… suddenly taken by surprise by a strong black liquid and smashed onto the wall nearby _–to even almost crashed to the garbage can–_ out of a sudden, making me yelped as I felt my back hurting from. When I happened to see stars for few moments after having my back smashed, my eyes were then having white sighting before blinking it open, eyes finding itself on the black creature of the nightmare that had been standing in front of me, ever since two days ago, appearing and on my tails because of the accident he had found me on that very day.

_And that leads to this very day._

Venom had then grinned as he pinned both of my shoulders to the wall I was at _–strong enough to made me yelp–_ revealing its scary fangs and a flit of tongue as he leaned in slowly, sending me with my horrors back into my body, knowing exactly I was doomed, again, and totally unlucky to run into him again.

“ _Spider_ …”

Venom growled low, before leaning in closer enough _–as he just left an inch between the two of us–_ as I winced and scrunched shut both my eyes in a reaction, hearing on how he sniffed at me at first, having his tongue wandering to my cheeks roughly enough to made me shuddered, making my senses turned off out of a sudden; unlike the other day on where it went sharp when it detected Venom and its appearance, which was undoubtedly because I was panicking, and so was my senses, unlike now. AS I stood still, couldn’t move and even do anything but pinned by the larger Venom, I had then heard him chuckled low, pulling his tongue away to leave trails of saliva behind.

“Well, well, _Spider_. I knew you were brave enough to actually escape my ultimate smash on you. You shouldn’t be able to avoid that; and yet you did. I wonder, if I did pin your body like this, perhaps, you can do another trick to?” Venom chuckled as he had then trailed his hand over my neck, scratching my Adam’s apple and skin below quite roughly enough to made me flung both of my eyes opened and winced, earning his amusement and even wider grin, tongue drooling.

_I wasn’t sure what that reaction meant to be, or why he was pinning me, but then again, I knew… I had to say things to him, or else he would just be on my tails, again, and again. To even involve Auntie, which was just the worst of the worse from any available scenario._

“What do you want?” I managed to ask softly, letting the black creature actually arched his eyebrows in amusement, eyes looking through to me.

“We? We want _you,_ Spider.” Venom purred low, eyes returned to its normal size as he smirked.

That answer, and I immediately furrowed both of my eyebrows. I wasn’t sure if I was mishearing things, but the thing was… about me, asking him of what he wanted, not what he want, repeating things. I didn’t know if Venom was simply out of his mind to even repeat things, but surely, maybe I could just ask him of the things I wanted to ask yesterday to.

“N-no, that’s _not_ what I meant. I meant, why are you so insistent to pursue me, attacking, trying to web me yesterday, too? I-I knew you must be up to something, by the way you reacted, ever since.” I said, feeling Venom’s breath and tongue had coming back to my neck, all of a sudden, taking a slow lick over the skin, before having his teeth grazed my chin, which hurts like mad.

“A nice thought you’ve there, _Spider_. Although, the question of yours should be ask by me; instead of you. What do you want, exactly? By the day I went to kick those scums who had been thrashing around with some stuffs over the road for two days ago? I bet you have something, you wanted to say.”  Venom’s teeth had then dug a little on my chin to make me had a small hiss, eyes on the black creature that didn’t seem to be wanting to let go anytime soon.

_Quite an amazing fact: that Venom actually wanted to know what I was thinking. Even though I thought all this time, he was just a brute with strength. Although I found he had turned the tables to me, there and not answering me out of anything. Though, as I saw he didn’t want to say anything too, then I found I didn’t have to tell him the truth either._

“I didn’t have anything I _wanted_ to say to you.” I answered briefly, before yelping out of a sudden as I felt Venom’s teeth were digging evenly at my chin as he licked his tongue roughly over my neck, pulling back with his anger when he returned to focus at me.

“Is that _so?_ I never knew you were such a _liar, Peter Parker_. My Symbiote was saying that you lied to… me. And that was just… so happened to be seen enough and provable, with my Symbiote planted on your legs, just the other day.” Venom scoffed, looking down at my ankles before cocking it high, letting his tongue moved the same.

By the time I heard that, however, I immediately gasped and was about to bring my legs up _–to check it up, and the truth–_ but pinned by the strong body of Venom’s, earning a strong yelp out from my lungs. Venom growled low and chuckled after as he had seen me in my pitiful state, especially when he was… victorious, in this case. No wonder today, too, he had been tracking me down easily, and how my spider senses were all being replaced by the Symbiote he had planted over my ankle; and how I couldn’t trace him, or even being aware enough, mostly because most of my cells were taken by the Symbiote’s host and advantage, to even made my senses dense, especially from the legs of mine, which could just be spreading through my body.

Knowing my situation, and how I felt Venom could just took advantage of me, I actually gulped my saliva down and trashed around for sometime after, trying to shoot the webs up to Venom’s face out when I panicked, but repelled almost immediately by the reacting Symbiote from Venom’s back, and actually yelped when Venom dug his hands deep into my shoulders, sending me yelping as I felt the hurting becoming more worse, and I had to grind my teeth as I felt the tongue of Venom’s started to lick my jaw, slowly, like he was going to devour me.

“Worry not, Peter. If you’re agreeing on my terms tomorrow, I will make sure my Symbiote would be released from you, and your body. Until then, you wouldn’t be able to run away from me or even my knowing nose.”

“Your p-purpose?” I asked, quite stuttered when Venom hummed in a low tone after, almost amazed as he looked at me, before smirking again.

“You will know, _tomorrow_. I’m quite sure you’ll agree to it, unless you wanted your only own family members to be involved in… this thing, what was happening between us.” Venom pointed to my chest, making me frowned as I felt my blood were boiling in rage, eyes were glaring straight to the Symbiote’s host’s eyes as I knew exactly what he wanted to made as a point.

“Don’t you dare _involve Aunt May_! I swear you will find your banishment if you’re—“

“— _Tomorrow_ , just at the place where you will know without anyone to see; no witnesses, no eavesdroppers, no one. You pick the place, and signal me to come, immediately. I am sure you will do that, if _you’re smart enough_ as an academic student to even know what I was trying to ask you to do, _Peter Parker._ ” Venom smirked for one last time, before actually releasing me as he waved both of his hands in retreat and pulling back two steps away, making me hunched a little at first, gasping as I throw a glare to _–as I still had feeling my anger boiling over the mention of Auntie–_ patting both of my shoulders softly after, before eventually running myself away to the alleyway ahead, without turning back or even wanting to see the smug face Venom had made, obviously.

_How I hated the fact that Venom had all of my backgrounds ready, knowing everything to even my family, and going to use it to his advantage, too, if I wasn’t going to do what he said. I too, didn’t know what he wanted, really. His purpose, his everything ever since –which he reversed it as me who wanted to say something to him, and I found I didn’t, but just amazed from his heroism, and not going to tell him that, and the Symbiote knows about it– that made me questioned of what he wanted, really. His purpose of making me doing this, the things. I was sure he had motives, too, but I didn’t know what. Not like I know what to put on the scary Symbiote and how he thinks, anyway, after the day I almost get myself corrupted, and seeing how it survived the explosion from._

These events, would eventually lead to a day… where I would be using my brain to actually face him, and try to fight him off to a place where I would take him on myself, and into… the strange kind of events and situations, that it was trying to get rid of Venom, but ended up me, being as a riddance to myself, because I made even my family members involved in the things I had overlooked myself.

_And so, I just had to do the things I must face…_

_…which will lead to the point of no return; there’s no turning back._

\---


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now out! Thanks for everyone who had been tuning in for this fic, and here's the new one and the continuation-- enjoy! ;D

And back to where we were at, from the last time _–after the whole incident that had happened within the last three days–_ with me actually having no chances to run, or even could be trying anything over the rooftop. Venom, seeing how I was truly defenseless as both of my wrists were caught up, and my plan to actually avoid him earlier, after signaling him to come _–with me just having the feeling to meet him, actually, and that seemed to get through Venom’s Symbiote to even made him came after to the alleyway I was at, like he was after me and that turned into chasing and hide and seek, with the position was just further away from my home, by a sense–_ but planning on to fight him back if I saw things deemed to be fitting, with him coming indeed, but failed as I saw it, actually smirked widely from.

“Such a greeting of yours: _calling me to come_ , and then running away to hide in this small alley. Avoiding and loathing me that much for… _this._ Were you even planning to meet me or not?” Venom tuned with a low hum as it let his lingering tongue to probe over my mask and to my neck for several times, but stopped when I hissed a little, struggling myself to break free from his grip, but managed to not to, due to Venom’s unbelievable strength, and just because of the thing he put on my legs.

“I planned to, more or less. I want you to release the Symbiote over my body! Then, tell, me what’s your purpose to make me even coming all the way here, and even I’ve agreed to meet you to! I think it’s just fair to tell me about it, ever since your try of ambushing me and all. I know we had a bad—“

“—I told you, _Spider_. I think you’re the one who wanted to say something to me. Even my Symbiote over your legs told me the same. It’s not like you didn’t have anything to say; like you claimed. Why do you even stood there, when everyone else is running themselves free, from? And by the time I smell the air when you happened to be there, it gave… me, vibes: that Spider seemed to be having something he wanted to say. Perhaps, _a comment_ , or even lashing its tongue.” Venom purred lowly, interrupting my whole sentences as he leaned his body down to my own, letting some of his weight actually squeezing me out in no time, earning my yelp and painful scream that had reverberated through the alley and down, although inviting no any single civilians out from their houses as I saw it, however; which were both good and bad, all the same.

_And by the time Venom had said it, I thought… I thought he knew already on what I was going to say to him? Why did he still… asked me about it? It was just like, he was trying to made a conversation or anything to get me to come here, to made me say something, too, like he wanted us to get on together, as I saw it fit. It was strange, but…_

“Tell me, Spider. Unless you wanted more of the threats coming from me. Or even choose: between your family and what you’re going to say.” Venom grinned as I took a glance on his flitting tongue that had probed over my spider suit, and then to my neck, giving me winces as I saw what had just happened, to be totally strange in a situation to be had of, as I realized it now: Venom had been giving me his attentive tongue to me _–be it either my face, to my neck, even–_ ever since.

_Was he doing this because of his… sole threating way, or…?_

_Either way, I needed to say something! Unless I want to involve numerous people by what I would call, selfishness, of telling me to come and his threats, coming from Venom himself._

“I-it’s because I was just amazed by your act to stop those two fighting people, even when you claim they’re noisy and you came there into actions! I thought your Symbiote knew it well enough, as it must be sending you waves of reverberation, through and through to even tell you! Why do you even need to ask me when you know things pretty well, too? That aside, why are you even licking me ever since? I’m sure this is not your way of… threatening, isn’t it…?” I asked, making a face when the tongue stopped its movement up to my neck, pulling back a little to see Venom stopped in its movement, eyes widened a little, before squinting, grins fading.

“Amazed, you say. Why, such an action should be taken as a ruthless, and here you said, amazed? I didn’t know if I should be flattered or _insulted_ by that.” Venom said the last part with a spit, looking like he was going to eat me alive next, and possibly do the things that would be out of my mind, if I didn’t clear things up as I really meant what I’ve been saying.

“No, no! Listen, I didn’t mean anything bad by that! I’m not even insulting you from there. I meant… it.” I stuttered as I gave up, throwing my head down on to the roof tiles as I really didn’t want to have a fight back or anything anymore, not even going to protest by the heavy body Venom had been putting at me, which I supposedly going to not heed from, not anymore.

Venom hummed by what I’ve said, eyes seemed to be searching for something as it looked at me, thoroughly, before flitting its tongue again, giving a sense over in the air, for several moments, before smirking, with his drools dropping down to my body.

“I… see. You’re not lying, _Spider_.” Venom leaned in closer to my face, giving me a full access of seeing the Symbiote’s scary face even closer as I saw it up close, especially with two big white pupils that had reflected amusement from, to even reflect my face for a moment, earning me and my sigh as I muttered, _‘why I would even lie to you about it, anyway’_.

Venom growled lowly in an almost pleased way.

“And, my purpose, yes. As a thank you for telling me things, I would tell you, that I wanted to especially see you here, to even tell you to come, was merely… because I had something I wanted to tell you, personally. It is… having a connection to what my tongue had been doing to you, as of late. Of course, by what I was going to tell you, I won’t accept rejection, no matter what.”  Venom growled again, to made me shivered evenly from the loud brash tone it was giving to, earning my questionable arch of eyes, looking at the distance away from where we were for a moment, before returning to look at Venom, who… strangely pulled himself away from my body slowly, not pinning my legs anymore as it moved, eyes were on me.

_Was… he, giving me chances to run away?_

I tugged both of my hands then, actually sighing in the end.

_No, he wasn’t giving me the chances. Impossible for him to do so, as I expected._

“I—we, want _you_ , Spider.”

_And that words, a repeat of sentences… again?_

“W-What?” I asked, earning a low growl from Venom, who was irked by my question, but didn’t do anything afterwards, but giving me his answer, or explanation, to what he had said almost immediately, giving me a quick arch of eyebrow as I heard what the creature was even saying.

“We want you, Spider. As in, we wanted you to be ours. A bonding, or in a human term in your way of sentences, we want to _mate_. And I’m sure you understand that much better, with you having brains on what I was trying to say. Also, that was the reason why I said you had no courtesy when I’ve tried to greet you several times, in my own way; obviously. You seemed to react… just like a spider who was not accepting the invitation I’ve supposedly trying to get you to across, getting hard to get or simply because you’re too dense, that you didn’t even caught up my waves of calling you out to. So _typical_.” Venom had then ran a hand to my body and down below, stopping right just on my waist, before actually moving down to where my crotch… was, squeezing it as I made a yelp.

I didn’t know what he meant exactly, but listening to what Venom had been saying and thoroughly within my quick analyse, I was sure that he meant… a mating, _a mating_? And wait, wait, wait. A mating, as in that kind _of mating_? The mating between two spiders? I knew I’ve read some blogs and wikis around the nets for times, about how spider mated before _–out of curiosity–_ and some were saying _‘there were some sort of ritual they made’_ , and… was this… what was Venom was saying? He said he sent his waves of calling me out, too, and… was this… kind of courting, another spiders?

_Was it really?_

“Wait… you mean, all of these three days, you’re actually trying to court me… in a _spider-way_? If—I mean the w-whole thing happening… recently, to even include you, who was supposedly going to smash me with your jump, just two days ago, on the train’s …?” I asked with a stutter, gulping my saliva down when my brain had a loud click on the inside of my head _–ringing with realization and how things matched, clicking the gear on the inside of my head, already–_ inviting a low purr of Venom’s, who had then grinned himself to me; giving me the answers to my question, already, I noted.

“You caught _up fast_ , Spider. I expect no less from you, being smart enough, and that counts to even avoid my own courting way of spider’s term, when I wanted to try to catch you there and not going to let you escape then and there, if you get what I _meant_.” Venom squeezed my crotch again, letting me throwing my head to the roof tile quickly as I gasped evenly, eyes scrunch shut from the strange feeling Venom was emitting through after, giving me some sort of unique feeling that had surged from my legs and to my body, spreading like a wildfire, and having… the same memories of me being corrupted by the Symbiote.

Gasping from the realization _–of the same case, and the things that had ever happened before–_ and opening both of my eyes again, I had then struggled myself strongly over the thick dark webs there were still on both of my wrists, moving around to release myself as I focused myself on to get myself broke free, to even took a glance of, when I saw Venom perk his head slowly to look at me, and winced, expression suddenly becoming blank and hard to read from.

“Trying to do _something_ , Spider?”

Venom asked low and carefully after, with both white eyes were on me who was still struggling _–in a careful observation, he seemed, to be looking back and forth, but not focusing on the spider webs he’d created, mostly because he must be predicting on how it wouldn’t be broken with–_ and managed to broke one of my wrists away out from the gluing webs as I pulled it up hard _–as hard as my intuition to broke myself away at the time–_ and that followed with the other which I slashed quickly from, rolling myself away over the top of the roof tiles within the same time, when Venom just took notice of my fleeing _–seconds away while he was still dazed there, before looking back and forth in a late realization–_ and was about to snatch his hand to my body, I was just managed to use my web slinger at the same time, and Venom was there, ready and so going to grab me to be pulled down, only to be avoided by me within thin seconds before I got ripped, as I jumped and hung myself on the webs and down below, in no time.

By the movement I’ve managed to pull within the last second and landing just successfully over the next building after with gasping and heaving from breath _–and quite glad I pulled it up, or else! –_ and how I managed to halt his very movement when he scratched the roof tiles after his strong snatch and got it stuck there as I saw it with my own two eyes, instead of getting me _–which was exactly the same thing that had just happened two days ago, only on the different place, different situations–_ I saw how it made the Symbiote growled from, and scowling in anger, eventually making his body releasing several tentacles like.

_Uh-oh. That is… by the reaction Venom had given just now… it is a bad idea to confront him, or even talk myself rationally… when I just fled from him, now, wouldn’t it? And by the tentacles, too… Yep, it is a bad idea._

Venom, he, actually sent me a death glare after seconds of failure immediately to me as he found my exact position in no time _–by what I possibly thought, because of the Symbiote that remained in my legs told him to–_ managing to pull his hand away from the roofs strongly, to even made some parts flung and flying about, to even crash down to the alleyway below as I listened to, and actually cringed, to even panicking when Venom pulled one of the roof tile up roughly _–with his very intention to tell that he was angered, and his trademark of doing if he was there and that, ever since–_ from. I wasn’t sure why the Venom took the roof tiles with him, but… when I happened to see he actually flicked his tongue to one side, grin becoming a sour expression, I just knew what would happen next.

_With me even escaping myself –because of what he tried, anyway– to another building to see it, I know how Venom felt, and... I’m pretty much very doomed then._

Venom, didn’t hold back when he growled again next, actually jumping himself from his position while he throw me the roof tile _–which I managed to avoid quickly with a swing, and jump and several tricks up to my sleeve when he did that–_ at the same time, from time to time, until the remains on his hands were mostly gone, as I observed it. I too, when being thrown like that, immediately reacted with going to escape again, only that I didn’t saw Venom was already on my back, completely forgetting the tentacles that had helped him through past the wind and letting him reach my position faster, shocking me enough when I was about to release spider webs, but jagged and stalled in my movement when I felt a strong black liquid _–of the Symbiote’s–_ had latched strongly onto my left arm first, before the right, and then taking both on my legs in no time as I yelped from, and getting evenly to even hunch myself over to the back when it squeezed me out, pulling me like I was being tied.

“N-no! Stop doing this, and _release_ me! Just what are you even planning to do to me, _Venom?_! I knew you will eventually resort into this way regardless for what happened these days _–and surely, I’ve predicted it ever since yesterday, when you gave me the words to your agreement–_ by using your strength, and _even_ … if you count this as courting- and even going to do what you wanted, to even having everything going to everywhere you are thinking of- even, I will pretty much sure say _no!_ Regardless of what you’re going to say as well!” I managed to yelp at the last second as I was given a breather and chances, before yelping again when Venom actually made the Symbiote did the work for him, squeezing my muscles rough enough to made my eyes stung from, with me even not sensing that Venom was just on my back, standing, growled lowly as it let the tongue dangled from his mouth and reaching to my neck in no time.

“Easy, _Peeeterrr._ I will assure you: I won’t do any harm to you, if you followed on what I wanted you to do, step by step, and fulfilling it. I thought I’ve said it before _–about the agreement and the case if you are going to break your promise–_ and you understood that. And yet… you tried to escape when I tried to do it. Perhaps you will know my actions too—this, count as my own way of courting you, yes. You were lucky I didn’t actually going to pound into you into this very time; even though I thought to.” Venom said as he let a snarky chuckle out from while starting to reach me up in no time, pressing his body to mine while both of his hands started to drape on my waist, sending my heads up in an alarm.

_No-no way! I knew Venom meant of what he had said about mating, but he—he didn’t mean he would be doing that out here right? Not now, right?! This might just be another building and a rooftop, but dear, dear, no, this is a public place! What would actually happen if someone I know, or even civilians was passing by, seeing Spiderman was being to be so—so going to be doing anything shameless in the public –because I couldn’t escape from– under the pinning of Venom’s, and would surely destroy our reputation!_

_Not only that, even people would lose trust—wait, don’t even head there, I mean, right now, I’m facing such a situation where I couldn’t even save myself, let alone the others? And… I, I really am helpless, alright! I knew avoiding him wouldn’t do any better, but even I, wouldn’t expect things to turn up this way! If I knew earlier, I would just run away from him the second I was up on this building. Although that, too… would surely be tracked by Venom, who still gotten his Symbiote latched onto my legs; which would tell the creature of my location, my smell and everything I would emit, and transferred it to him, such things._

_I—I don’t know what to do! I didn’t even know what I should do in this time, and what to ask for help, and my web slinger too, couldn’t really work on right now! Not when I was tied, pulled and under Venom’s grasp, where he could just either broke my web slinger, or even set a ticking bomb, involving Auntie in this thing, and even much worse, everyone on the city!_

_I knew Venom wouldn’t do that bad to another people, but me… But… I knew how he thought, think, and surely would use anything to get me!_

_So, do I only have a hope to say anything what I wanted and let my fate ended here? No, it was a no-no, right…?_

Venom was, however, sensing my own alarm and panic, as he had then leaned his head to nuzzle over my back _–which was not predictable and surprising enough–_ slowly, letting his tongue to probe over my mask and down below to my neck again, sending shivers down my spine to even gasp when I felt the strong hands had moved down slowly, from my waist and down to my… crotch, again, letting me actually panicked, eyes were shooting to everywhere.

“L-listen, _Venom!_ I know you wanted to do those things, _mating,_ or whatever courting you were spouting about, but I’ve told you I would say no—“

“—I didn’t accept _no_ as an answer, Peter Parker.” Venom snarled, growled loud enough to make me hearing almost busted and plugged off if I kept on hearing it, but still being replied with me, who was almost having my senses working off on the same time, panic had gone into total hundred, bubbling over my thoughts, over and over to even replace what I was going to say already.

And my words didn’t really help when Venom had his hand working on my crotch already, fondling over the lower parts for several times to made my gasp out and felt totally strange _–just a perfect continuation–_ from earlier, but was more than enough to made me burst into my other thought of rejection, only to came up all… wrong; sadly. To even lead to where I couldn’t say anything but resorting to say yes in the end, which was entirely humiliating and shattering my pride from, but… I know what Venom was and what he was made of, and for… now, I will try to do a bargain with him.

_With the continuation, of me, trying to find a way if I could even avoid him again later, of course. For now it would be saving me and my chastity first, and the rest… well, I would find out. For now, since he was deadly serious about what he was going to do, again, too, I knew I should at least, distract him for few moments. A few seconds for him to let me go, even, was more than sufficient._

_And I need to act… myself out, the now humiliation, or never ending humiliation coming for me!_

“ _Venom!_ I know you wanted to do this and I—I… _alright_ , I give up- I give up! I _will do_ what you wanted and agreed to your mating, and not going to reject you or even fight you, against your words, even, but _please, please- listen_ , this is a public place, and… stop, please, I’m begging you!” I pleaded as loud as I could _–noticing on how it was echoing loud enough, to down and through to the area below, I was sure, although no one was around and I was entirely glad, to even congratulate myself from having been safe, or else I would cringe if there were people down there listening to mating topic, with Venom, no less–_ and actually making a desperate tone at the same time.

Although, the effect of what I had done was truly surprising in my opinion, as it was more than enough to made Venom actually halted his very movement after, pausing on whatever he was planning to do to me, as he… had slowly let his hands down from my crotch and down below, to settle down over both of my thighs after, along with the Symbiote he had latching on my legs, too, were all loosening their grips on my arms to even legs, making me actually feeling quite could catch on my breath for a moment I was given, heaving my shoulder a little from; and quite thankful I actually shouted the thing that made me felt quite embarrassed, ashamed all the same, but not regretting it.

Though the letting go only lasted for few seconds before it suddenly tightened again, pulling me back to the state I was having earlier, to even having my muscles tightened from, hurting quite enough with both of my eyes scrunched shut immediately. Just within the same time, I had then felt Venom’s tongue returning to work itself to slither down on my neck and down below slowly, but with his hands were settling down on both of my thighs, squeezing the flesh out, up and down slowly.

“Are you telling the truth, Spider? It is _lovely_ to hear you said that you wanted to mate with us, and we’re happy to hear it. We are both, happy and honored, by your willing agreement. Yet… we _found_ you, actually planning to do something else as you’ve said that as one of the excuses, Spider… or so had my Symbiote over your legs said, to me.” Venom purred slowly, eyes looking down to my leg as I opened both of my eyes again in no time, knowing exactly things were not following on what I was thinking, or even planning about, ever since.

_Especially when the Symbiote…—a part of Venom’s body’s part—was still on one of my legs, and not removed yet._

Gulping for breath and trying my best to not falling my built façade and plan away and wasted down to the sewer, at the _very least_ , and me, even trying to get on Venom’s good side to let him release me, still, I had then told Venom of the thing I would find mostly convincing at the last second _–even though it might just cost me many things around on latter point, like a double payback, I knew the risk just well–_ while trying to look at the alleyway that seemed to be faraway, but not really _–since I could use my web slinger too to run and hide myself, even with the risk of the Symbiote knowing my plan and about already–_ afar or even further away, if I could just be set free and stalled my time for quite sometime if my words succeeded and getting to Venom’s head, after.

“Listen- _Listen_ , Venom. Your Symbiote might just… lie to you. You know I-I was telling you the truth. Do you—do you not trust me _that much_ to even doubt on what I was trying to say to you, to even made it as one of the excuses? Or else, you’re not… going to buy what I was even saying? Venom, I know you’re way smarter than what you’re thinking about, and surely you _understand_ what I am saying. But if you’re not going to buy it, then, just forget it— _the whole thing about mating, or even my agreement_.” I nodded my head down, looking dejected while I was trying to find my way out from Venom’s hold, eyes were on the alleyway still, trying to play on my plans perfectly, laying out webs after webs of plans.

And quite to my prediction, what had I said over to Venom, actually took toll on the huge creature _–affecting him greatly enough, that my words were–_ that had stopped moving his hands altogether, tongue stopping moving and slithered back to his huge mouth, along with the Symbiote’s tentacles that had been latching onto me had been pulling itself back to where Venom’s back quickly, leaving me actually fell down on my own two knees as I felt my blood started to circulate normally again, but seeing there was just a shadow looming over me as I still on the roof, trying to observe on what the creature just might do.

I waited for several seconds and minutes to take on my breath and tried to get my blood flow returned, before actually turning slightly to look up at the Venom who had just been waiting, standing there while both of his eyes squinted to me. I wasn’t sure, as to why Venom had made such unreadable face when he stood there, unmoving, and I was just about to ask him about it, interrupted quickly when Venom called, with his so low tone; that seemed to be filled with venoms and poisons.

“ _Peter._ ”

“Y-yes?” I asked, with a slow huffing of breath, patting my own chest with my eyes were finding itself on the tall creature that hovered his tall shadow on my body, uncertain on what he was going to say next _–with me being cautious enough to ask him with a stutter and the so no sure face–_ or even predicting what would happen next, but looking through the empty expression the Symbiote had worn.

“I’m not sure if what you’re saying were really true just now, but…” Venom paused, eyes suddenly squinted even lower as he suddenly had then used one of his hands to pull me up in no time by my suit’s collar roughly, enough to made me gasp from the sudden movement, along with making me actually almost stumbled by the action of Venom’s, but pulled back into a balance when the creature put me down on the same standing with his _–like we were the same–_ and having his tongue flitting under the sharp teeth that had widened over when it had locked his eyes with me, giving toothy grin.

“…it is quite convincing and convenient. You even complimented me— _us,_ but… your excuses were so perfect that _we_ were, for a second, believed it. Although, I, Venom, wouldn’t totally buy it; be it whatever you said, Spider. As a congratulatory gift for pulling that, however, _we_ would release you, _for now_. And for the same excuse and punishment, I wouldn’t let my Symbiote coming out from your legs. I knew you had tricks up to your sleeve, and so many excuses you’d brought up with, just to make you be freed from.” Venom released me roughly with a push after, making me suddenly stumbled again over my back, but balancing myself rather quickly when I saw the creature had then looking forward to somewhere, and how I followed on, but not questioning what.

It was an annoyance to listen the Symbiote wouldn’t be pulled away from my legs, however, unlike what Venom had agreed upon if I would meet him right then and there. Then again, I was, for the time being, quite glad and happy that I would be released for I wasn’t sure how long would it be, and how I should have some more time to run myself away from Venom’s grasp. Or that was the plan I’ve been planning all along, within a short calculated time.

_If I could, that was._

By the time I followed on what Venom’s eyes were settling onto, and it was… an abandoned building over the northern side, I just knew Venom was up to something. And he was surely sharp enough to already chuckled, flitting his tongue as he planted a stare to me, eyes squinted like he was one sly huge spider, who was more than ready to ate the prey that was served before him and onto his webs; and it was me, by what I was trying to say.

“But, the condition I gave you, Spider, wasn’t without condition. Here is the rule. You’re free to do anything you’d like until it is nine o’clock, and visit the building that was just on the northern part _–where I saw you seem to know the place totally well–_ by the destined time. Be it you didn’t came, hiding, or even trying to get yourself away from the condition, you will just knew what would happen to your family, and… even, the civilians that you were _loving_ so much, to even risked your own life for whatever sake you’re bringing with. I hope what you’re saying earlier: were no lies or rubbish to only make it into a lame excuse of yours to run away. You’re very much stupid, Peter, if _you did_ that.” Venom chuckled lowly, as he had then made me gulped in a reaction, body slightly tensed from the mention of lies; like he saw through me, entirely well.

_Oh, oh no, no, no, no, no. No way!_

_Don’t tell me he was serious about this whole thing? Wait- he was already serious ever since. And I do think he’s buying my whole sentences and wanted me to keep my promise and my word on it, too. But, I knew… I must and should be actually running away from him, or even, using this chance to run and never show up after, whatever he was going to spout of! Even before that, too, I should be saving Auntie first, trying my best to make sure she would be alive, and would face the problems next; like how I was working myself on lately, with me risking my own life enough too, just like how Venom said._

Seeing how Venom seemed to be keen enough to sense this up from me, and even telling me everything of what he’d covered _–and saved me for my own breath to know what he had seen–_ I actually nodded a little, taking two steps away from Venom, who was still standing there, with his eyes on me, flitting his tongue in the air as he saw me retreating a little.

“Would _you promise_ me to actually pull this Symbiote of yours, if I came by then?” I asked innocently _–though expecting it to be not going having an answer, or even anything–_ earning a creepy, snarky laughter from Venom, who didn’t even wanting to answer that question for the lingering seconds, given that he seemed to be wasn’t going to; or even planning to, as he didn’t even try to pull it back earlier, when I was supposed to be freed from.

Not to mention, he too, seemed to be knowing already, with his reaction apathetic, and giving me some short summary of his action that would be rendered as: _‘would you even come by then?’_ question. That thought, or even my sighting _–when I saw things that had been happening over my head, assuming how things would gone to, and even matching it with what Venom’s  face looked like at the time, and what had he been reacting with–_ had made me gulped another saliva down my throat as I knew exactly how Venom acted, and… his attitude, which was without answer was: usually be it either him knowing, or he was planning something just ahead to me, worse and good at the same time, with a combination of him actually releasing me to grant me a freedom with conditions, when he could just went through his way with if he wanted to; given that I was spending my time with the Symbiote before, quite knowing its characteristic when it latched onto my body.

_I wonder if my words were affecting Venom that severely earlier, he decided to resort this way? Or even, was there a hidden intention of… the act itself?_

Planting my eyes, observing on how the Symbiote reacted _–with no reaction, but silencing me and even my own questions–_ for the long minutes as I was still there, standing and waiting for him to say something _–but did not–_ I actually shrugged myself, sighing for the last time, before shooting my web slinger ahead as I went across from one building and to another building ahead to left the Symbiote be, keeping up his words, he seemed, yet feeling there were eyes on my body, with another voice that had then coming to echo through my head and body downwards, from a wave Venom had emitted like how it was usually, letting me almost falling down when I glued myself to the building nearby and rest there.

“If you run away, Peter, I’ll make sure to catch you back with my threads, and will not letting you roam free anymore, as I will cut your ability to even swing around in the air and made you be _… mine, thoroughly_. Be it whether you _liked_ it or not.”

※※※

The sun sets after the things that had been happening across the city, through bad and good, happiness and sadness alike, replacing the orange and purplish gradient and tinted with slight dark blue hue over the sky with the swallowing pitch black of the darkness that shrouded over the northern tall buildings ahead. By the given time: of the dusk being replaced by the night, where the moon would be appearing soon enough, replacing the warmth with the sheer cold of the wind and the beautiful scenery, giving out a vibe of the warning and reminder that had just came within the afternoon.

_Which reminded me of the creature of the nightmares, the Symbiote alien who had made his appearance for within these few days and made my head turned into one mess: namely Venom._

As I stared my eyes through the window I was sitting across while watching the sun set slowly and how most of the buildings ahead started to had their light turned on, I sighed. I know the things that had been happening recently... were surely hectic, annoying and made me felt dumb, listless, and totally unpredictable from; and I was regretting the whole incident that I couldn’t help walking on, wanting to erase and re-doing the whole events if I could, although the result might just ended up the same, with different situations, were what.

_Especially… when being involved with Venom himself._

With the plus about this _'mating'_ thing he had been spouting over and over, that just happened in this afternoon, enough to made me bewildered from, especially with the things he had been doing for the past few days, just to made me come to meet him there, trying to ma-mate me there _–but rejected–_ and how he delayed it, until tonight.

I was sure he was saying to come over to the building at nine by the agreement, or else he would involve people around me, as in my family members... or even the civilians; random thing, I thought. I knew Auntie would be just safe, especially with her... had been being sent away to go on a grocery shopping in the faraway neighborhood, just earlier after I went home, with me giving excuses to her of wanting to eat some lasagna, giving her a total shock from, but running herself away quickly to rode her car, given that I never asked anything before, surprising her enough with excitement.

Since the ingredients were brought from faraway neighborhood, though, I could just made sure Auntie wouldn’t be home tonight from searching them all to be cooked. Well, more or less, if I counted the time and within my calculation, at least. Although that was just an excuse of mine: to keep her safe and away from Venom's reach, for sure. And the main problem: would be about _the civilians_. I didn't know what Venom planned exactly for it, but... if he was going to involve as many people as he could just to get me there, then he would be _all wrong_.

_I could save them all, if Venom happened to do that, resorting to do the things I expected him to do. I would do even exceeding things and weigh the limit of what I could do, even if it meant sacrificing myself. Although, I was quite sure… that Venom wouldn’t like my sacrifice. He would prevent it, at least, or that was how I felt it anyway._

For once too, I had these feelings of the Symbiote knew about my plan good enough to avoid him:  running away at all costs, and not going into the place where he had pin-pointed, or not even going to listen to what he was even saying; the threats, and even everything, although I worried, but I wasn’t going to heed him or doing what he wanted me to do, or obeying him, mostly, and Venom seemed to know and sensed that to made an unreadable face. For the night, I was thinking to just sleep myself away, pretending I would be asleep for the whole night that I forgotten my--our agreement.

_If the civilians would need a help when Venom came to attack, this friendly Spiderman would be sure –and surely enough, to the point of certain– to woke up in no time, and came into the rescue._

Although now come to think of it, I felt that... for a moment or even longer, as my eyes observed thoroughly earlier, Venom seemed to think of some other plan himself _–and obviously not the thing he was threatening me with–_ if I was supposedly _–and absolutely, as I decided–_ not going to come. It was like, he had something he was hiding, of the unknown being planned, preparing to be unleashed and out… that was what I didn’t know, exactly, but I had the feeling there was something off about Venom _–for certain, back there–_ and I thought it was about whatever he was going to come up with to made me come or even doing something to me after, in a… sense.

_Or that was my spider’s instinct was telling me with. And… actually, I too, had found some other route and alternatives I might had just came across, too, from how Venom’s brain worked and what I found to be odd, trying to trace his actions –and the possibilities of the odd– and just trying to take example out of it. And by my example, I was saying about… how he might just be planning to break in my house, if things didn’t work for him. And he might just involve Auntie, if I didn’t send her on her way._

_What-else and good about this thing, if it happened actually_ , about my auntie: that had been going on her way from ever since, she would be eventually safe from or even would be on a category of Venom’s target, and it wouldn’t be worrying enough, unless Venom tried to do something to her ever since; though I doubted about it, like hundred serious, because I thought so. And so… the only remaining in the house would be _me_... and _if_ … he was supposedly to come here _–to be taken example and by my last prediction and intuition, maybe–_ then I would prepare myself for whatever to come, from Venom; and the continuation of whatever he had been preparing about, to attack me or even involving another people.

_And… why would I know about Venom would be coming here, instead of anywhere else?_

_Because he said he would be after me._

He also _wanted_ to mate, and to cut it, the logic, and most explainable reason, by short: he would come to my place, if I wasn't going to come to where he was, because it was the shortest route and being involved with me was much quicker, faster and else, instant. Rather than taking hostages and all, where he would be involved with more polices to come _–to delay his time–_ and that would surely hinder his first purpose of mating instead. Not that he had trouble with polices _–or even having any sort of problematic relationship with, as he was good enough to avoid them in the night, as the night crawler–_ but his need of doing it, would be very much troubled that he would come to me instead of any other route he would take.

_I do sound confident now, about how he would come to me, instead of the neighbor and civilians, right? Well, because I suddenly had the feeling about it, and I felt confident about that. Even if Venom was supposedly going to involve them, too, I was sure and am ready to pounce on him. I was worried there for few moments, but not anymore._

Not only that, or even stopping there.

I was thinking, that ever since the Symbiote itself had been latching itself onto my legs, it seemed to make me felt connected with what Venom’s mind, what he would do, what he resorted to be doing, taking actions and all of those things, like really, really, sudden. Just like now, where I had been sitting and worrying, but suddenly getting an idea on what was Venom was going to do, prediction and all, to even having another kind of calculation and confidence, when I was actually confused first, going to the unknown, and all of those feelings, before suddenly having myself… a strange kind of thinking; like my gears had been all clicked together.

_It was like I was riding a roller coaster, but that was it, yeah._

_Although, by having the Symbiote, and how it wouldn't free itself if not Venom who was commanding it to pull it from, I felt my own spider sense was getting off and duller, and its kinetic senses were off. I wasn’t sure on how to put it precisely, but… yeah, it was around those, where I felt not at my best, but I still could trace about what Venom would just do. Maybe it was the side effect of Venom’s Symbiote itself, which I wasn’t too sure about either._

But one thing: my spider senses too, earlier, was somehow, emitting a vibe coming for little seconds, that Venom was watching me from somewhere, ever since the afternoon where he had freed me and with me on my way back to home.  And how I still felt it until now; that the black creature would somehow, come and going to took me quickly from, although not sure how.

_And that was why I was having a feeling for everything earlier, like real quick, just within minutes. I supposed I was just Peter Parker and his nerd, quick to grasp and thinking mind, but then again, it seemed to be having the connection with… his Symbiote, and of course, the side effect of it, like some sort of parasites. I meant, I never felt this way before, and I thought it was clearly because of it._

“I didn’t even believe I had this kind of mind, really.” I muttered under my breath, as I took a pencil out from my desk’s and rolled it on my hand, eyes were fluttering open and close as I had my mind undergoing still, like it was maddening me enough, but comfortable too, to know what was going to happen, and like… it was a futuristic way, although it might just corrupt me one of these days; if it wasn’t going to be pulled out, the Symbiote that connected me, with Venom, and my sharpened mind.

I believed my senses… and how the Symbiote worked on, but I couldn't... just believe what Venom would probably resort on doing, just because he didn't have me. What's more: mating, still, on point, there. I knew two spiders didn't really mate if they didn't really interact from ever since… years ago? I wasn’t sure really, but… I was thinking the cause might had just be from happened few days ago when he stopped the fight, spotting me up and then taking me as his target _–to even awaken his senses to mate there–_ when he wanted to either took me, or even mate, which I wasn’t sure on which.

"So _troublesome._.." I sighed through my lungs as I had both of my eyes on the window still, eyeing the sky that would surely, in for not long, be washed away by the consuming night; like the spider who was going to face its darkest time, and with Peter who was going to face the creature.

And I totally understood that there weren't any Spiders located out there, no people who had the potential to be mated, and possibly why he did ask me of it, but just serving as an excuse, too, since I supposed the alien itself was targeting me _–not sure for what, or revenge–_ too, all along; as in trying to either torture me or destroying me in the process as well. Although we were supposedly enemies, and yet he asked me these kind of... things.

_Maybe Venom had a reason, although I couldn't pin point what and why really._

I, too, am in a dilemma: as in to didn't know if I should be honored when asked by the mating coming from Venom himself; with the exclusion of what I was saying earlier by I will do it to him, because I made it an excuse alright, and a desperate one, at that. There were too much of a question to be questioned of from Venom's action, but I will see if he was going to tell me the reason why, perhaps.

Since he was a man with reason, by what I meant, was the man behind that scary mask.

 _Eddie Brock_ , himself, was obviously not going to do the things as he liked, right? Venom might just be, but Eddie wasn't. They might be two entity in one body, and that was why they were saying _‘us’_ , earlier and I came to realize it ever since; like the two of them were clashing their thought, making it partial but still the same, with the same implication, though, by the us he was spouting, Eddie must be thinking the same, on the point, as for the others, would be Venom acting on his own sole, with Eddie… giving Venom the person in charge, letting him took control.

Eddie, too, was a person with his own mind, and surely… he wouldn’t even going to just do whatever Venom was going to do. And even before, I had, somehow, tingled with amusement that he actually decided to let me go. And by the time, I was having an idea, that it might just be Eddie who decided to let me go, by what Venom’s displeasure. That, and to ask someone out on a mating was obviously not a simple task either, for them, and so… I was thinking maybe Eddie, too was thinking about something else. And to even lure them out, and releasing me as I struggled with forming on my words earlier, too...

“It is strange. I know, _it is_.” I muttered under my breath before putting down the pencil I was taking with, actually leaning my body down the chair at the same time, sighing.

However, I realized I made it sounded like he was in love with me or something; which was impossible, and obviously no way. But could just be, because of the reasoning Eddie might had _–whatever it was, which would be not predictable, because he wasn’t the Symbiote, but another human, like me–_ and the questions that would be still there, although it would be mostly questionable because of how it was. The impossible way was because of this: our relationship like fire and oil was one. And second, the way we were the exact opposites of the others. And last, we had nothing in common about, except our spider senses.

_Also, mating again._

Mating is no just simple process. Courting to mate is fine _–_ simple process, just a way one spider to do to get the other spider liking, and at least I had came to term with it-- and I know Venom has done that; though I'm so dense I didn't even realize it.

Well, then again... by the point of where this is heading too, I saw that Venom was just like, the thing I had ever read too: if one courting didn’t end up in success as the result, the mating partner might just go away. And the male spider still can do it by forcing itself on the partner, but would and should get prepared to be eaten from.

 _Then, then what_? _If he happened to be going to force me to mate, am I going to eat Venom then? If he wants to mate, I mean. It is a no way right? It was more like him, who wants to eat me alive! And… if he wants to force me mate, out of no reason but sending terrors down to me –and just a revenge-ful way of his to made me suffer, after I abandoned the Symbiote before– well... I will absolutely said no._

_No absolutely way._

_Exception: when he will say his reasons._

"It's just things were getting mad as of late I can't comprehend anymore, and that would be the end of my resulting, over my complex head, and seriously need to be reconsidered, and recalculated..." I said as I decided to let go of my mind already, eyes were on the window for few moments before flumping myself down on the bed that was just there, while waiting for the time to come, and eat me away through the night, if anything.

_I want to just confront Venom about this thing, really._

But seeing how the Symbiote didn't seem to be even going to have a thought about talking with me _–ever since earlier–_ made me turned into one mess. It was like Venom was acting on his own mind about it, and I found it to be truly a messed up and quite bugging me. I know I could say something to him, I could, but things would just turn to be bad, earlier, if I did say something to him, when he was being kind enough not to even bother with me. And how I sensed Eddie Brock’s actions was there; letting go and not going to pursue me, whilst the others that had been happening as of late was obviously, Venom’s own dedication, desires and everything.

_Why me, why mate, and why even using threat if I didn't show up: was what messed with my mind. I wanted to ask Venom about it myself, but if I happened to just go over to the place like he wanted... well, surely, we won't even had a talk and just went on with it. Just like how Venom wanted it to be: messed up and dirty. And that was why, I didn't want to do what he wanted, precisely, and how my planned wanted to be working on._

Being ambitious, confident, and prideful things would work on, I had then sighed myself for one last time, shutting down my eyes with both of my hands covering, not planning to think about it further as I would just be better sleep it off, pretending nothing happened, and just made an excuse if Venom was going to come again.

_Or that was how my plan's expectation, the start of the plan, that came into a fruition of bad apple._

※※※


	3. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out now! :D Thank you for reading the fic everyone! <3 Here's the continuation of what was happening from the last chapter, and more of Venom/Spidey moment! ;D 
> 
> (and almost into the main point too!)  
> Anyway, enjoy the ride! ;D Also, good news, I'm writing for the new Venom Spidey fiction as well, so... stay tuned on this note! I will make sure to inform everyone once it is going to be posted (hopefully after this whole fiction had been posted and marked complete, too) so not to worry! :D

_Just to my prediction, and intuition, of what I’ve had in thought just this evening, everything to the point I was having enough in my mind, were turning to be all correct._

_Nothing were to be missed, especially the part on where I thought Venom would came after me._

It was nighttime, I wasn’t sure on what was the time, or even bothered to check the clock that was just standing right beside my bed, but… I was sure: it was still the same night, where I couldn’t be bothered since I still sleeping over my bed. Only that there were several differences. I wasn’t sure since when, or even maybe my spider senses were all being dulled enough to even not notice, but when I felt my body was getting hurt enough to the point I was almost suffocating, I blinked open both of my eyes, only to find there were black splotches coming up to reach my head in no time after, along with another webbing that had come to glue my wrist like a handcuff after, and then to my legs, and last, to my mouth, where I’ve found that I couldn’t even retaliate, or to think, escaping myself from.

I made muffled noises here and there for few minutes, with my eyes were still could see and look to everywhere I could find where I was _–still on my bed–_ to see the black Symbiote had been spreading through my body and even latching down to my mattress, which was truly surprising enough to made panicked from.

_I—I was sure I was locking every window and doors alike, enough to prevent any kind of trespassers coming, including Venom, just this afternoon! Just how come—how does my sleeping had differences now made me couldn’t contain myself but wanted to scream away! I never even greeted like this whenever I came to sleep- or worse, webbed when I was should be still… wait, what time was it?_

Quickly enough, I immediately take a look on my bed stand, only to saw the time was absolutely nine in the night, with a passing by one minute. The revelation, made me gasped into the black liquid that were still on my body, actually squeezing me evenly when I tried to struggle and squirm myself out from before it was going to swallow and glued itself to me to even going to mutate _–like the usual nature of it–_ but to no avail, obviously. Looking down for several seconds while I panic still, head thumping from the sudden rush of blood _–mostly because I was awoken from–_ I took a glance over my legs. I tried to wave it a little, and I still felt the Symbiote was still there, unmoving, and even not getting mutant enough to spread like the last time.

Then, if the Symbiote over my legs wasn’t spreading, my windows and door wasn’t opened, then what and how—

“ _Peetteerrr_.”

One growl and I knew exactly who was the owner of the voice, that was rich with sly, venomous tone of the usual kind.

_Venom._

A loud thump over my side was then heard, for several times, along with a small sound of scratching over the wood _–my walls–_ loud enough to made me actually scrunching shut my eyes from, before a creak started to replace the sound in no time, giving me a feeling of my bed was having the uninvited guest, heavy enough to made it sprung along with me on the top of it. As I had my eyes through the small holes the Symbiote was giving me to see, I had then saw a flit of tongue and feeling several drops of saliva down to soak my body and below, uncertain on what had just happened, until the Symbiote actually spread a little on my chest and neck, giving me a little view on Venom, who leaned in to, giving my skin a rough lick.

“ _Petterrr_. I knew you would never come. I knew you would betray me and my thoughts. And so, I was thinking, to just let you go earlier, to see if you will even come to me after those threats, and yet you’re daring enough to actually leave me alone, there.” Venom said with a distasteful tone, eyes squinted when it locked with mine, but mouth opened wide enough to made a smirk.

“But, I must admit, your compliment earlier, of being smart _–clever, I should say–_ was more than helpful. I actually left my Symbiote in you so I could track you down. And I… obviously, was sending you waves that you might just heard of, as you flee earlier. You know, Peter… I really hate having my prey had to be gone from my webs, leaving me strung alone while I waited them to come back. And that was just like _you._ ” Venom purred while he let one of his hands grabbed my jaw, quite strongly enough to made me gasp, before releasing it as he cupped my cheeks next.

“My Symbiote, knew truly of what you’re going to do. It knew and it gave me accesses through your cells, your mind, and everything. I—we know, you would run away, yet we wanted to see if you’re keeping on your words. We gave you chances, and yet you… betray _us_ , spider.” Venom said, before he actually ripped the Symbiote that had been covering my mouth in no time, giving me an access of having my air back, and could just talk back.

“And I, I know that. I know everything you might be planning on about- though I didn’t care so much anymore, to _even break yourself into the inside of my house_.” I stuttered, eyes were still on the Venom that didn’t seem to be bothered enough to move from my body, but staying there, amused.

“That, too, was all thanks to my Symbiotic… way of being a Symbiote. I didn’t really break myself into the inside of… your house, Peter; if you’d like to know it precisely. I went through… and coming from your front door. I ring the bell at first, before using my Symbiote’s part to unlock it, and you should know the continuation. You knew, Peter, but you _didn’t escape?_ Why, because you are scared that you would involve civilians? Or was there some other _… else?”_ Venom said with a tint of amusement, eyes were still on mine.

“No. No, no, no, _no, not that_. _Definitely not that_! I-I know I could save civilians _–and I’m so sure about it, I felt confident even–_ but that doesn’t mean I should escape from you either; I wasn’t even scared with you, though maybe I did, a little, over your strength. I, well, actually had so many things I wanted to ask you about. Things that were not making sense… and mismatched with all of your recent actions if anything at all, _Eddie_.” I said, with a strong tone and quite flustered a little from _–by feeling that Eddie might had just not going to hear–_ to anticipate things, even, but actually making Venom actually paused, the tongue that had been dangling stopped moving even, to even let the scary creature actually wore a blank expression as he heard on what I was saying, given that Eddie was still there.

It took few seconds, minutes, and uncertain for how long, as we stared onto each other, feeling Venom’s Symbiote on my body actually tensed, as well, before having Venom pulling itself a little from, letting the Venom’s mask dispersed into the back of the head, revealing Eddie Brock with his still handsome face, the blue orbs that was still dazzling, who seemed to be looking at me with cautious, aware, and eyes were trying to search on what I was thinking.

_Though the reveal of the face make me actually smiled, a little._

“Eddie. I knew it was you earlier, who let me escape. _Not_ Venom, right?” I asked slowly, eyes drawn to the older man’s that had his eyes looking and having sparkles when I called his name, but not entirely, as it immediately turned into a stern looking one, seeming to notice on how I was going to the point at the same exact time.

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked with a furrow of eyebrow, actually earning my small, yet soft chuckle.

“You _know_ what I meant. Venom, he, wouldn’t actually let me be freed from your embrace, even if it was just within seconds of me fleeing, too; he wouldn’t allow it. Yet you are, _here_ , until now, allowing me to; breathe, and having spaces for. You are kind enough to _do that_. Although I wonder why you… wanted _to m-mate_ so much with me; or so. And I thought your reasoning might had and have just a connection with what you’re saying about _‘we’, ‘us’_ , or being interrupted with the _‘I’_ Venom had been saying, _ever since_ ; I noticed.” I said, making Eddie actually surprised for a moment there, eyes were eyeing me in a careful movement, as I quite suspected he seemed to know on what I was getting at.

It took him for more than minutes to digest what I was saying, before actually deciding it to be off, with a face that had no further interest in continuing the topic I was giving him to.

“I didn’t know what _do you mean_ , or what you’re even implying about, _Peter._ All that I knew: was that you wanted to escape from us, and that was all. I don’t know what you’re trying to get yourself into, but if you’re going to trick me, _you_ surely know well on what will come upon you next.” Eddie said out all of a sudden, enough to make me gasped and getting quite pale from; mostly on how he did misinterpret what I was trying to say, and taking it as the thing I was trying to trick him, when I just wanted to actually ask him about if it was him, who decided to set me off after what Venom wanted to pull over the building, but stopped, delayed until this very time.

“No— _E-Eddie!_ I didn’t meant to get you on the wrong side, I was just _\- just_ —“

And my words were cut off when the Symbiote over my mouth had then closed my lips in a quick grasp and glued, making me actually yelling in a muffled way _–struggling myself to talk, still, I was–_ and struggling to free myself from the Symbiote, on both of my wrists and legs _–although I knew it was futile, and just simply stupid of me to do so–_ while noticing Eddie’s face had for not long replaced by the quick Symbiote’s liquid that had made a reveal of Venom’s scary face again, closing the man’s handsome face, replacing it with the scary, nightmarish Venom, who was lolling his tongue _–along with the drop of saliva–_ while he gave me one last smirk.

“Yell as much as you want and give us all _of your excuses_ to even get us on your side or saving your life to escape _with compliment_ , Spider. Compliment, obviously, would get you nowhere. After this, however, you wouldn’t even have the chances to compliment us, or even spouting your nonsense; to include if you’re planning to escape, too. _Not anymore_ , not when I would teach you precisely _how to mate_ as we wanted you to be with us, and what enjoyable things we would be _doing_ together after.”

Was the last thing I heard precisely, before all of the Symbiote _–that had been glued to–_ over my face actually closing itself quickly like amoeba and spreading out quickly like nets to even cover my whole senses and even my nostrils _–to made me scared and startled–_ making me suffocated by the lack of air in no time, choking _–evenly, as I lose my breath by, at the same time–_ and struggled evenly for one last time, as I wanted to free myself from, and actually blackened out from the lack of breath in no time. With me, who had lost my mind down to the skewer and desperation, as well.

And… that was the end, of my line of consciousness, as I heard a small wave of Venom’s laughter for one last time, contained with amusement, wickedness, and everything you could describe a spider’s venom _–or poison, as I could know about it–_ the taste and how it looked, to be even heard like…

_…Matching precisely just with the expression that must be seen with a smirk, prideful eyes, filled with the already building lust…_

_“Since you’re already mine ever since the start. To even lasting until… now.”_

※※※

_A sound…_

_…of droplet of water._

_A dream._

_And... just a perfect rustling, that sounded snazzy, comfortable to be on, but..._

_…with something that had seems to be latching down onto me ever since, not going to be letting go anytime soon._

_...no._

_No wait._

_This wasn't a dream, but... a real life feelings right? I knew I could hear, I could sense, but..._

_…Something was not correct._

And the droplet of water too, was truly, truly, strange in my opinion. It was like… a heavy liquid falling off on me _–having a mass–_ unlike the water droplet which would be soft like how droplets should be. I wasn't sure on what was it, why it was there to even drop on the side of my cheeks and for what purpose, having to be there and slid down in no time. But… if I recalled correctly: it might just be having a connection with what had just happened to me, I supposed.

_Like how I was having a bad time, that the droplet were there, serving as a reflection of my feeling._

Was what I felt all along before my consciousness started to return, giving me all the access of my mind, my body’s wakeful-ness, and to even… recalling on what I've started to be remembered the last time, with my mind starting to... came back slowly, creeping up on the back of my mind, to even returning it to where I thought it was lost; already, by the last time I was having a suffocation from and fainting hard. When I came to open my eyes next, however, quite slowly down and up, as I was quite hoping I would see something around _–to be focused onto–_ but only… having my eyes were darting off from one side to another, seeing dark and entirely dark sighting that seemed to be endless; that made me felt bad, and for a second there, I was blind, blinded from.

_Am I still in a dream, I wonder…?_

Not certain, I moved a little, struggling myself from left to right, kicking my legs a little up and down, before swinging both of my hands to swipe up, right, and down, getting entirely free from. I was even noticing I could jump myself freely from my position, to even stood on my own two knees, before I noticed that I could work on with myself, having my freedom to move at every single angle, and just not exactly what happened on the very other day; where I recalled I was being tied by the Symbiote and recalling seeing him and his words, restriction on my own body, was what.

_I thought Venom was not going to let me go, but… come to think of it._

_Was it even a day, already passing in a… day, by if my mind didn’t recall it wrongly?_

Still wasn’t sure, as I had the feeling I could move the whole body I was having and to walk onto the spreading darkness, with both of my eyes were trying to search somewhere, hoping if I could eventually find someone there, if I could... and stared to walk randomly. And certainly enough, as I took on two steps ahead, I thought I was imagining it at first, only to find… there was something there, across of where I was standing, having my eyes tracing the silhouette that moved a little from.

There… was a creature over the back, who was having... I wasn't sure what, but I thought I saw legs forming under as the creature moved up and down the unknown dark area ahead, with the creature moved and moved, like it didn’t knew it was being watched, as it dragged something _–which wasn’t clear by the surrounding I couldn’t even perceive well, with the darkness that had seemed to move on its wake–_ within its hands.

At least, that was how it was and looked from my eyes _–to even made me squinted, just to made sure I wasn’t seeing things–_ until there was something latching on my legs out suddenly, taking my sighting and feeling and focus at first. As I looked down slowly to see, however, the latching actually started to move, from one, to two, three, four, increasing its numbers as it squeezed my legs hard enough in a liquid form like as it was still there, and which was then slithering through to my body in a quick reaction as I was panicking with myself _–enough to send my focus almost gone to the creature ahead, and trying myself to scratch off the latching and persistent thing–_ after, making me frustrated all the same, as I struggled myself with, yelping from time to time while trying to get it off all the same with kicking and hitting, to even pulling it with _–but getting it to react like a slingshot with me instead, latex like–_ for the longest time I had ever felt.

With my eyes were still on the creature that had been walking quite far ahead already, but still notable and could be traced from where I was struggling with myself _–and actually made me gasped when the thing started to came latching from the top of my head out of nowhere, too, like it was a being that lived in the dark world, too–_ by the persistent thing that seemed to even move quicker onto my body like parasites with intention, too many in numbers even, that had made me felt like it was futile to even struggle or trying anything to made it releasing themselves from, as it seemed to be even wanting swallow me alive too; the more I moved, squirming, or trashing around. Although, I knew if I could free myself from the thing, too, I might just be more than able to reach that creature and perhaps asked him for a direction.

_To get myself out from the nightmarish place, if I could and stop this thing._

_Since this thing, was just giving me just the bad recalling of what had just happened whenever it was happening, with Venom’s liquid starting to be glued here and there on my body, letting me couldn’t escape from and felt quite bitter on the inside…_

_…as I was actually trying to get my talk with Eddie, too, as I recalled._

Until I was just suddenly almost swallowed wholly by the black thing, with me taking note of, when I struggled for one last time, before the whole black liquid came to squeeze me as hard as it could at once; enough to made my sighting almost gone to white, while feeling like I was going to die, as it had then coming to latch down on my face and down below to the neck like a rope that was going to cut my lung off. Before I lost my consciousness by the strong pull, however… I saw the creature that had been walking away vanished into a thin air, and replacing it with two white huge pupils coming to crept just in front of my face out of a sudden, real close to made me startled, with a hand that had suddenly reached the side of my cheeks to stroke my face at the same time, grinning and smirking, and wide enough to made me having a churn over my stomach as I saw the familiar face, with paranoia started to replace my mind of freedom... and replacing it with terror, horror, and everything I've been feeling with within a day; such a reminder and bad, nightmarish alarm of the man I’ve came to fear on what it was going to plan to do onwards.

_And I knew truly: this was a dream, yet a real dream._

" _Peeeterrr...."_

And it was all I've remembered as the creature leaned in slowly, opening its jaw in a slow movement with, swallowing me when the part of his face and sharp teeth started to move to reach my face in no time to even my body and joining itself with the black liquid of the comrades, letting me screaming into an endless hole of despair, stress, and a doom when it squeezed me horribly enough, as I saw nothing but...

_…Eternal darkness ahead._

※※※

” _Ahhhhhh!_ "

I screamed out loud and flumping myself out to be jumping from the bed in no time, but stalled in a movement as I felt something was restraining me hard enough to made me still in the place of wherever I was, before being pulled back like a reacting sling shot rod down to the springy mattress, as I felt, noting it was quite dark enough… as I couldn't pin point where I was at the time. Although, for sure, my eyes could see things like I was in a building and things like on the mattress made by my projectile eyes, mostly because of the Spider sense and its useful working mechanism of spider’s eyes, but realizing… it was not on inside of my house; since my house were fairly clean, and had so many things around to made it felt like home, unlike the place I was at, totally empty without anything.

_I didn't know where I was._

_Well, at least that was what I was going to think, after getting such a horrible nightmare, where I thought it was already the ‘the end’, for me too. Luckily, I didn’t die, yet. Well not like I was going to let myself die either, as long as I… might stall the time, to see where I am, and seek alternatives to escape even, if I was on the inside of Venom’s trap or the sort._

_Since I knew what had just happened over in my house, was mostly what triggered the nightmare itself._

At least, that was how I was feeling and quite confused in the mind at first _–with a combination my head being such a mess from thrumming, drumming out loud from the sudden wakefulness, by no means, bad dream with Venom–_ from the environment, trying to gather my thoughts around, until something dripped down slowly onto… my face.

Within a swift flick and quick observation, my eyes had then immediately found black webs around the place where I was _–by a double check–_ scattering here and there, to even gathered around my legs and down below, and... that was just including the... thing that had been falling off on my face; seeming like a liquid sort, that was most possibly of the nest's thread, but slimy enough to be looking like just the Symbiote.

_Maybe it wasn’t a liquid, and just saliva falling off of from somewhere I knew… and belong to someone notorious enough, of having those. I wasn’t even sure to say it was even a liquid or saliva, to be honest. Since I couldn’t just go ahead and check or even touch the thing, too, I couldn’t just be so sure about it being what it was; as it might just be something else, no potential of harming, which was nicer. Though, wariness and being cautious would be very needed in this place, since things might just came up and goodness, no one will know what would happen._

_Not when I had a feeling that no one would even visit this place. Or even saving me, when no one knew where I was, where Spiderman was either. And that too, would be possibly prevented by the one who was responsible behind this whole thing…_

_But, oh no, goodness, it felt like I was just inside a nest of... something, too. Exhilarating but scary at the same time._

With both of my hands feeling tied as I struggled again, and my legs were at the same state enough _–as I took note of, wanting to check the liquid but could not, to even swipe to check the liquid on my face, too, was impossible–_ I had slowly, then took a peek upwards, taking my time with seeing where it was coming off from, all the while being cautious enough to see if there was the creature who had been messing with me, ever since.

And surely enough, when I took peek, there were already two white big pupils awaiting to be looked there over the ceilings, with the set of the sharp teeth that had formed into a wide smirk _–looking just like my nightmare, and how it happened at the same situation–_ along with the lolling tongue that had been flitting, dropping several cold saliva, down onto my face. And that, I knew exactly and certain enough already, just where did the liquid came and the source coming from; that had been sending me questions about ever since, of the Venom’s saliva, already, for certain. I shuddered and trembled from, trying to register myself on what was going on, but happened to just lock my eyes with the creature, who was most pleased to see me already.

"Hello, _Spider_. Waking up from... an _unjust nightmare?_ One that we’ve been predicting, as it must be torturing you enough to even let you waste your beautiful scream from _–also from what we’ve done, we supposed–_ with one that should have been voiced when you’re doing what exactly we wanted you to do, with _us._ "

Was what Venom said before he jumped across from the ceiling and to the wall ahead in a loud thump _–enough to reverberate through the wall and floor below in no time and my eyes followed on to the creature that was crawling through the darkest part of the building at first, southern from where I was, not quite revealing itself while being blended in with the environment, I should say–_ before walking down on the floor and to where I was in no time, revealing the shining white and huge spider it was having over the chest when the moon coming to peek on from the building’s window, giving access to the growling Symbiote that had been more than happy to see me, with my cringe over my face and getting quite tensed up.

Venom smirked down on to me, who was still laying down on the mattress, quite helpless, especially with my movement being all tied, restricted all over from doing anything _–not even defending myself–_ and how I felt both of my legs were too, somehow, glued evenly to what I felt, the webs coming from Venom's, and to the mattress, giving me no chances to even run away or trying even anything.

Like I was trapped in a cocoon by falling into the inside of the trap of Venom’s, if that was what the spider would do, before eating their victim alive. Let aside of being saved to be eaten later, but ready to be eaten thoroughly at the same time and after. Although this was very much different from, since I thought Venom was going to mate, or even the thing he was spouting ever since. I wasn't sure if this would be even a mating’s processes, or even anything he would bringing up an excuse with.

_I wasn't even sure why he was… doing this, to me._

_But I could just say about him wanted me to not running away from._

_There were just no longer spaces of me to run away from, even if I wanted, and try to. With Venom being the lair’s owner –or at least it was how it was– and in charge with me being held, I knew for sure what would come; and no running, at all. And by the place as well, I know for sure that this place is surely--_

”Welcome to the _nest of ours_ , Spider... Or _Peter Parker_ ; if you’d like to be called with your name, and how it was even better. A nest… made just for the lovely guest who had been struggling to escape ever since the daylight: that would soon… to be a mate of our life.” Venom purred softly, eyes were squinting a little from as it gave me shivers down my spine, especially when Venom came to reach me up in no time, crawling a little to even closing in its face, with the tongue that was moving along as he walked in.

_A n-nest for mating...? Uh, oh, no wonder it looked quite creepy, dark in sighting and… but fitting for Venom's taste then; and just totally the same with what I had in thought earlier, about the place itself. Uh, not to my taste, actually… since it looked just like a horror place, where one spider likes to hide, true, but so untrue._

Widening my eyes a little from realization and slightly surprised by learning the fact _–to even double check the building, noting it was almost similar to a place of mating I had ever search over the internet, about the place and location, atmosphere one spider would made for a mate, or even to acclaim an area just to made it into a nest, one that would made sure the partner won't run from–_ and focused my eyes back to Venom, when he happened made a low growl from, tinted with amusement and happiness at the same time, if anything, I shuddered and gulped my saliva down.

He too, made a face that looked like he had successfully turn his plan into fruition _–to made me reacted like exactly what he wanted, by my shuddering and saliva gulped down–_ especially with the sharp teeth that had been decorating the smirk he had worn from, flitting the tongue that had for not long reached the side of my face with a quick lick when he had stopped crawling and hovering on the top of my body, already.

"Do you _love_ it, Spider? I knew we had shared the same spider senses, movements, and surely, the spider habit, living area, and… so does our shared preferences; without no doubt.  And I thought... this empty building would be good for _our ritual_ of mating, if anything." Venom said as he flicked his tongue forward with a growl, leaning in little by little as he was trying to get a good view on me _–or observing–_ although I wasn't truly sure what he was even planning to do; to either jump straight on me or even planning to do something else.

_Though he did look like a spider that was possibly going to quickly attack me after having myself being spread wide as one hearty dinner, after._

Surely I can't just let these chances passed by in no time, by giving Venom a space and doing whatever movement as he liked to be doing. I wanted to at least, tell him or giving him some sort of reasons to be made of, before he would jump himself right to the inside of this _'mating'_. It was quite absurd, but I, somehow, thinking that Venom might had just overlooked some part of the mating between two spiders and two humans were different.

Chuckling from my own thought, I managed to made Venom actually tilted and arched his eyebrows a little from.

”Ritual, mating, something you’ve been speaking ever since. And I too, didn't truly like the place you're arranging me into, Venom, and made me couldn't move from; with me being tied by your webs and everything, I should say, restraint from. M-maybe I should say this building is fitting you much better than my preferences; with me being a home spider, friendly neighbor Spiderman, as you know it. But, _Eddie_ , I know you’re listening to me ever since, and so…let me ask you for this one thing. Are you doing this because of what your obligation, or are there any valid, reasons? As to why you’re doing and going to mate me aside from _Venom’s part,_ perhaps."

My question, apparently, had stopped Venom and his movement in his place all of a sudden, pausing on almost of his every single action, to even affecting his whole fibers of being, from doing anything he had planned to earlier but stilled; with even his tongue that had been flitting for a moment, actually drawn a little to the inside and under those sharp teeth. It was always fun, in my opinion, to always see Venom being deemed speechless or couldn’t do anything in a reaction _–looking like he was rendered to zero and null–_ anytime I spout something that had seemed to be gotten into Eddie, and pointing it out; or at least that was how I had taken notice of, ever since this just night when I called the older man out to have a talk.

It took few seconds to had seen there was something changing on and about of Venom’s face, and how he looked bitter for a moment there, with its mouth gaping wide, just about to say something, but closed again after, and how I knew Venom seemed to be communicating enough with Eddie, to made the creature actually frowned after; interesting change of facial expressions of the scary Symbiote, that was what. And for not long, I was sure to see the Venom's expression had been seen into a hard to be read of, with its mask had been dispersing slowly from the face slowly, revealing the skin along with the face of the person I wanted to see.

_Eddie._

“Eddie.” I muttered slowly, eyes drawn to the blue orbs that had always looked beautiful, in my opinion, if it wasn’t for the Venom’s mask that had come to cover it.

“What are you playing at, again, _Peter?_ ” Eddie asked with an arch of eyebrow, curiously glancing down and up to my face _–checking if he might oversee something, maybe, to even become curious enough if I was about to plan to do something to him, even with my both movement, up and down, were all being tied from and totally impossible to do anything–_ from time to time, before having it settled down to lock with my own orbs and down to my face, especially when I smiled.

“Nothing- Nothing. I was just asking you about that: if you had the obligation or the sort, from Venom’s forcing to mate to-together, maybe. I know you’re a man with reason, and that is why I was asking this. I know Venom—“

“—I don’t. I don’t even have any obligation from Venom. I am me, and he is he. I thought it was clear when you pointed about us, we, and those things you were talking about, Peter.” Eddie interrupted with a sigh, eyes looking so piercing as he pointed that out.

“Although you ended it abruptly with me trying to trick you, too… just what’s with you, Eddie? Anyway, I was asking if you had any reasons behind, to m- _mate with_ … me, maybe.” I asked with a small cringe, sighing slowly to the older man who seemed to be baffled, quite holding on his breath for a moment, before letting a prideful huff from.

“I don’t think you’ll like to hear what I was going to say, Peter. But… I will tell you: what Venom had said to you was exactly that, and that’s that. No more questions, Peter. The rest should be staying on whatever it was. ” Eddie ended with a smile, before actually having a quick return of Venom’s face again when I was even going to say something after, and gasped when a hand had suddenly gripped my lower jaw tightly, making me stopped uttering some other words, as I felt that rough tongue was already on me, down to my cheeks and jaw.

“Don’t you even forget about me, _Spider_. And what Eddie had said about us, was true. I thought you knew _that much_ better.” Venom smirked for a moment, before actually making me gasped when he let one of his strong hands moved down slowly, exploring my chest softly, before settling down to the stomach, to the waist and to the hips below.

_By what he meant was true, did he mean… about the two wanted to mate with me, and that’s that? I meant… didn’t he have any reasons, if any, at all?_

“Did you mean, that you two just wanted to mate me without any reasons? I kn-knew the two of you wanted to mate, ever- ever since, but…” I asked for one more time, as I struggled with my own words when Venom actually growled in a displeased sound, but actually growled again after what felt like few moments _–after him getting to communicate with the Eddie, I thought–_ passing by, with Venom staring and squinting his eyes softly.

_I knew the two were quite different in a being, but… I never thought too, in this kind of situation, they would actually interact and made Venom actually holding himself back, just because of what Eddie said. Perhaps the two had formed some sort of bond that would end up as an agreement, or the sort. Not sure on what it was, though._

“We… had _reasons_. We knew we said we wanted to mate and asked you for it, but we had our own reasons.” Venom growled out loud then, totally pissed off as he said the words he didn’t want to say to me, as he suddenly moved his hand to grab my crotch quickly, making me shuddered and gasp, as I throw my head down to the mattress below in no time, though I tried my best to take my only chance to ask the impossible; without answers, of the question I was going to ask, it was.

“And t-the reason….?” I managed to look on the Symbiote’s already angered face, actually gaining a just impatient growl from.

“You’ll _one day_ find out. Use your brain to think about it and the rest while you still had the time, _Peter Parker_.” Venom said with spitting venomous tone as he fondled the sack of my crotch quickly, stroking it softly to hard from time to time, making me actually lost my mind a little and gasped into the touch that was seemed to be more than intentional, from, especially when Venom made a low, amused hum, that had been reverberating through my body and down below, sending strange pleasure from, enough to made me mad and protesting myself from.

_Es-especially doing the things I didn’t know what and why it-it even happened, again, without me having to know the reasons, even!_

“B-but, if I didn’t come to know the reasons well, then I might just being—“ And my words were cut off right there and then, when Venom had actually moved himself a little upward in a quick response _–like he knew and he didn’t want me to speak any further, let alone me with the chances to speak longer with Eddie, I thought with a quick response it was having–_ letting the tongue that had been dangling ever since to actually took its chances to dig itself deep and down to my own tongue, making me yelped and gasped, moaning all the same when Venom had taking his chances to fondle more of the bottom part of my pants again, keeping my mind busy with the tongue, while being distracted from what Venom—Eddie, must have been planning about; what he was probably trying to do.

Though, Venom had immediately pulled his tongue back from swirling on the inside of my mouth with one last push, before pulling it up with a loud slurp _–to even pop out from my mouth as I felt the rough tongue coming out in no time, in such a strong reaction–_ and giving out drools of saliva to my jaw and a small bridge formed, just between my lips and his, before grinning himself along with his hand that had been putted down on my side in a protective way, chuckling throatily while he saw me gasping from time to time, trying to took as much air as I could get while heaving my shoulder and chest from the lack of breathe and having anticipation at its finest with both of my eyes looking at the black creature that had been looking very amused from, if Venom… actually wanted to try anything afterwards.

_Dangerous thing, it must be. Like how my spider senses said._

“Look at how you looked… and reacted just now from the smallest gestures I’ve pulled, _Spider_. We wonder if you’re going to show us more of your exquisite expressions… if we tried to do something else, again; in an experiment. Perhaps, the way we were trying to mate with you worked on, although a little bit delayed by the dense thing you’ve had over your head.” Venom growled at the last part, then, actually returning to have his hand squeezed hard on my crotch strongly enough to made me moaned loudly from to even smash my head back to mattress while struggling a little _–out of a not so wanted reaction from what Venom did unconsciously–_ and shuddering a little, and evenly, when Venom’s tongue and drool actually joined as one, slithering over my jawline slowly in a trail like… I was going to be devoured from, decorated with his saliva like one appeasing dinner.

At the time I was having such a reaction, too, my mind gathered up out of a sudden, actually clicking loudly on the inside of my head to made me actually gasped from, and bursting myself to actually spoke, as my mind had the sound of alarm and… was to be more than ready to protest and going to continue on what I was keeping on to ask about to Venom, ever since.

“N-no, no, _no, wait_ , Venom— _Eddie!_ I knew you’re listening right now too and even earlier, but—tell me! _Tell me_ the reason of why you’re doing this, now, like seriously, _please?_ If you didn’t tell me right now, then all of your actions would be just deemed as you’re just trying to get into my pants and disregarding my feelings, as both Peter Parker and Spiderman!” Was what I shouted loudly to Venom, making the creature hummed and growled softly with a cringe and flash of sharp teeth from, truly not amused pair of eyes squinted down to me, which I supposed to be… a displeased expression, because I was being… _stubborn from_.

_Stubborn by not trying to think further of what possibly going on the inside of Venom’s head, not even the reason on why the mating happened! I meant—even, even if it meant about, if the worst possible actions would occur: like mating because Venom needed to do it, at least, too, was and would be acceptable and to be understood, at least by any kind of reason, and totally reasonable! Not like, hanging me on one single thread and being confused all by myself, feeling totally stressing on what was going to happen, with me being tied and things!_

I knew I wasn’t totally in the wrong either by questioning it, as I made a determined face to Venom _–or at least, determined to be tough, even though I knew how my state was at the time, messed up in an appearance, cheeks flushed a little–_ immediately after, letting the creature actually fidgeted from, staring at me curiously for few lingering minutes, before actually growling loudly to my face, letting the scary face dispersing into the back of the head in no time again, revealing a pair of beautiful blue eyes, along with the blonde hair that looked… just bright and gleaming, under the moonlight.

With a combination of the silky Symbiote that had been shining while it moved slightly from Eddie’s face and to the back, crawling little by little in a curious movement.

“I don’t know what to disregard about your feelings and alike, but… are you like… _serious, Peter?_ I thought Venom had told you earlier; to think by using your brain and how you will know one day. But as situation calls… and regarding the fact of me trying to get into your pants however… I found it to be truly… horrible and distasteful; which wasn’t correct at all. I thought I had said about we wanted to _mate you_. And mate, Peter, is just the same with _making love_ , in a human term. Or… don’t tell me…” Eddie actually trailed off in silence when he seemed to had another thought coming across his mind, to even widen his eyes from, actually leaning on himself down to inch closer to my face, letting me feeling a huff of his small breathe from time to time, letting me shuddered a little, from.

“…You had never know _what ‘making love’_ , is?” Eddie asked in a slow, curious whisper just in front of my face, making me blushed a little after, as I felt his closeness, the human’s warmth, and all… the same, embarrassed from the topic we were having: about not knowing what making love was.

“O-of course _I know!_ ” I yelped in an embarrassing _–and stuttered, hitched sound over the last part–_ to made me felt like I should just dug my own grave then, and there, if I could.

_I mean- mean, oh come on, who didn’t even know about what making love is? Unless it is a person who never knew about things like being totally ignorant to the world, like what I thought Venom, but then again, the Symbiote even knew about it! Such- such Eddie and his absurd question! Although it was kind of predictable because I was totally innocent-like in a way, that it wasn’t a surprise if the older man was even going to ask that!_

“Then what is it? Reasons, like… whatever reason and whatever it was you’re trying to make me to say?” Eddie made a curious face, eyes squinted a little when he happened to saw me gulping my throat slowly, with my Adam’s apple moved slightly and must be more than visible under the moonlight; like he was observing me, knowing I was trying to pull something to him, and how that would just be worse if I happened to pull wrong sentences to, with Venom could actually wrung me dry.

“I-I’m not _sure,_ Eddie. I mean, I didn’t know whatever reason you were having. But… you know, people didn’t actually ask the other to mate with, not to mention… me, as your rival, and all; to even things about how we were of the same gender. You—you should have a point, or even reason to tell me about. L-like… maybe some sort of confession _–the thing that was used as one line to say someone like the others–_ and the sort, not… just like this; in a way, of simplicity after you’re trying to get me and all. You- _you_ must know things much better than me, anyway! I meant, you’re older than me, and experienced from.” I stuttered and blushed evenly when I tried to explain the things I… found to be totally awkward to be said to the older man, so not prepared and totally messed up _–but I tried, alright!–_ from _–especially when it was the part of confession thing–_ and gulping my saliva quickly down again after; feeling my throat getting dry and cold from, by the effect of what I was saying, with my nervous, mixed with everything else of what I felt.

Though, after minutes passed, with me not trying to say anything afterwards, but trying to observe Eddie’s face, I found… something interesting, totally captivating.

_Eddie’s frozen on the spot, eyes widened from, and how he looked like he held his breath from._

That, and how I found it to be quite surprising, making me having to actually called the older man’s name with a soft tone next, to made him snapped out and blinked to me slowly quickly after, looking with his still half frozen state to my face, also… almost unbelieving on to what I was saying, to; like striking him odd enough, to made him petrified from, by having me to had a word that would be most likely, unlike the usual Peter Parker, with his brilliant thoughts, I mused.

“Eddie…?” I arched one of my eyebrows softly and slowly upward.

Eddie’s eyes were then blinked down to… me, which had then turned to almost looking like a slit in no time _–as his realization seemed to hit him–_ with piercing blue orbs looking hard and cold on the surface, to actually struck me down enough to made me silent from, fidgeting a little.

“I—don’t know what you’re saying, Peter. But if _reasons_ … stays as reasons, then making love is already reason en—“

“—It is not _a reason_ , alright! It is more like of an excuse in my view, and this excuse of yours would just be the thing that would be disregarding my feeling, if you’re going to go and down with it, with the excuse in this way and let things go on the wrong path! I know what you meant _exactly_ , but it sounded to me, just like you’re trying to avoid the topic with a diversion of meaning _, Eddie!_ Come on, _you-_ no, forget it, forget about yelling- I know you know what I was asking well enough, to even made you frozen like that. A confession or the sort, Eddie, you do know that! Unless Venom affected you _badly_ enough you didn’t know those human things you’ve experienced before!”

I shouted loudly to made my point came across, only to made one black liquid shot of the Symbiote coming out suddenly from Eddie’s back in no time after, and landed with a heavy stab, just right on the right side of my cheeks and down to the mattress in a heavy and ringing sound, letting my eyes wander slowly to look at the harmful… yet killing… things that remained still, making a hard surface when I happened to gulp my saliva down, in a very careful movement; and preparing myself in a case it would actually do something, like harming me within my single movement, or anything, at all.

And I found myself to be quite rigid after the moments of tense situation, especially with the next sound of warning that came to reach my hearing in no time.

“Watch _your mouth_ , Spider.”

Venom said with a loud growl through Eddie’s lips then, inviting a quick return of sighting on both of my eyes _–in a quick glance and trying not to look back on the Symbiote’s part that had been stuck on my side like some sort of warning–_ to Eddie’s face again _–to check on Eddie’s expression–_ which looked like… he was almost at a loss on what to say for a splitting second, before returning to normal when he happened to blink his eyes once and wore a placid expression, when he seemed to knew Venom took control of his body for seconds as he was giving me a warning from.

_Like I just suspect from: on how it might know what I was thinking ever since, and probably slit my tongue alive if I happened to be not preparing myself on watching on my own… mouth next –as I quite regretted saying the things I shouldn’t say earlier, too, when I was given the chance as I felt quite frustrated with trying to get Eddie to understood to what I was saying– and probably going to, in a quick way anyway, if it wasn’t because of his reason to mate then and there._

_I will watch my mouth after this then. And trying not to mention of ‘Venom’s related or bad talking related to the alien’ saying anymore. Not worth of my time to get myself slaughtered by Venom’s Symbiote possible weapon –by the differ and variations of the liquid state, which could be hardened and formed into anything alike, by the alien’s way of changing the form and all, that could just killed me off the bat, by the decide of turning it into either swords or defenses alike– while I should be having Eddie’s reasoning first; which would be the most important, in this time._

It took Eddie a minute and a half, with me being tense on what the older man had probably in thought, trying to see through what he was even thinking while wearing that placid expression, all the same… being aware if Eddie actually wanted to call off our conversation, if he saw it to be not so important, and let Venom’s hungry lust took him over and do things the way he wanted it to be; which I hoped it wouldn’t happening any time soon, not after my bringing on topic and quite not so effortless to made Eddie having to appear and having thoughts for the second time now, as long as my effort to talk to the older man, at least.

Although, luckily for me and having my hope granted _–or my dear wish, becoming true–_ Eddie wasn’t as bad as I thought he was, ever since; with him actually relieving my heart a little when he decided to talk himself after, given that Venom wouldn’t take any chances to made his way out and crawl over me over my crotch, after my pants and going through.

_But it was just momentarily, anyway. Although, my point to made the older man having his thoughts swirled around with his thoughts and mind after what I said… actually came across, and I’m glad._

“ _Peter_. I- wasn’t sure if what you’re meaning was like the thing we’ve used to grow up with. The confession and the… things that had things with human, with me having enough experience… you said? And not like this, you said. I wonder what did you meant exactly. And not like this… then.. _what?_ What is it, exactly? _Wrong atmosphere_?” Eddie asked again, eyes seemed to have a glitter of confusion and curious from, but not entirely as it seemed to be trying to search for any kind of clue coming out from my head and all, while observing me from.

“No—not that, Eddie. Come on, Eddie. I know you know things much better than that! I mean, think. Why do even people would need to make l-love, or mating, if it’s not about… uh, having _feelings?_ ” I asked back to Eddie, who looked even more confused as I told him the things, that might had just registered right into his head, but not taken well from; since I still saw the older man furrowed both of his eyebrows from.

_Was—wait, wait, d-does Eddie even understand on what I was trying to ask him about? Looking back just now, it felt like the older man was kind of understanding from, but then again, don’t tell me—_

Gasping from the realization, I widened my eyes and was about to call the older man, while he was looking at me blankly then, but… when the older man happened to open his mouth to say something when one bullet of sweats drop down from his face and down to his jawline at the same time, as I took notice and realized of… the Symbiote that had been staying on my side over the mattress had suddenly pulled back in a same splitting second, combining the separated parts from and to the parts they were having on Eddie’s body, before moving down to join along with the Symbiote that had been creeping all over on Eddie’s face _–on his cheeks and jawline, precisely–_ to actually closed his face and replacing- no, revealing Venom’s face again in no time, along with the long tongue that had been coming to drape over in a slithering way, just under the set of sharp teeth.

_Venom… returned! But- but how, and why…?_

I hitched a gasp and winced when Venom happened to growl loud immediately after to my face like he was howling his heart _–and anger, as I sensed within my sensitive range of reverberations coming out from Venom’s physical actions and to be transmitted from, to be… even caught up by my spider’s sensory that was coming with me, with his Symbiote’s own transmitter, which I suspected he was intentionally doing that to made me gotten his reaction and feeling, at least–_ along with the saliva showering my skin, with… his expression suddenly turning into sour and letting his saliva actually dropped down to my face in a not caring way anymore, unlike how he usually dangled it on one side before reaching up, as I noticed it… along with his deathly glare even, making me shivered from.

And by that kind of reaction, I immediately learnt about one fact: about how exactly that Venom was taking the charge and out of Eddie’s will _–since the older man didn’t seem to be going to switch out with Venom either and seeming to be going to continue to talk with me–_ when I was supposedly going to had a reason with Eddie himself, and thinking of how the Symbiote must be being angered with… what I thought: the thing I wanted to made across to Eddie, to took a speech, and proper conversation to made the older man understood… and the Symbiote sensed _–or even learning of it beforehand, to had his own instinct or even about how he had listened through our conversation–_ it quickly enough, wanting to took actions regardless of what the real host of the creature was going to say, with a quick replacement of host and Venom coming back in a charge.

And in a sense _–another sensible reasons, I had–_ I thought the Symbiote thought I was going to make the existence of the creature going to fade away from _–like how I was in the past–_ Eddie and leaving the host… and that was the most reasonable why Venom came out at the last trivial seconds of me and my conversation.

_Such a party pooper and annoyance, and quite… fragile in his heart of alien, I thought, that Venom was._

I was trembling when Venom actually leaned closer to smash his teeth and tongue down to my face within quick seconds after with me and my thoughts swirling about Venom’s and his sudden appearance, letting my scared gasp out when Venom seemed to be… more annoyed than anything, talking his soul out with another warning tone.

“I _tell you_ , Spider. You might just make Eddie come and want to talk to you, but let me tell you what: I am _also_ in his body, here listening, and should you know this ever since, that I didn’t want you to hinder what I wanted to do to you. _Not even_ questions or calling the unnecessary calls. _Stop_ making him thinking more of the unnecessary things and confusing him, what’s more with the reasoning and all! He need _nothing_ out of it!” Venom let his low and brash tone out loud enough as I cringed after, trying to released myself to talk out to Venom, but to no success, since Venom had gotten me already hissed and gasped when he started to fondle more of my crotch again _–out of a sudden–_ and rubbing the base hard enough.

_To made sure I was quiet and not going to blabber things to Eddie-related, it m-must be. Or just him didn’t want to make Eddie thinking too much- or even protection sort related-Venom and his pride._

“We—need not further thoughts about _reason_ such as human and the like. We wanted to mate and that’s _that_. I thought you knew it well, Spider. Was there even a reason why you’re even trying so hard to make us think like real swirl? Do you… actually want us _to free you?_ ” Venom asked again _–with a curious, careful tone, and like he was being entirely almost on the edge of killing me from, with eyes turned more dangerous than ever–_ and actually gritting his teeth slightly over my jaw while he waited for me response, making me yelped and shuddered all the same by feeling the sharp and hurting feelings of the teeth _–especially when it felt like piercing through my flesh–_ shaking my head strongly enough to let Venom saw what my reaction was, eyes feeling slightly watered from what Venom tried to do.

“N- _no!_ I didn’t mean for to trick you _–if you meant it in that way–_ or even telling you to release me! I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to know _the reason_ , and that’s that!” I desperately said while struggling myself from the web, even thought I knew it was futile; yet I still tried, the me with my desperation.

“We don’t need any reason nor it was needed from. And we aren’t human and their reasons, unlike _you_. We do things of what we wanted, for our sake, and our senses of why it was happening and needed from, with us doing it without any complex thoughts. Justice in its own way, if you’ve ever heard of it.” Venom huffed while rubbing more of my already forming into one bulge crotch hard enough, letting me moaned uncontrollably and gasped from time to time, especially when Venom licked the side of my ear softly all along, and down to my neck in no time, slithering like rough snake on the surface of my skin and travelling down, like exploring something.

“B-but _I am a human_ , Venom! And if you wanted to court with me, you should know that: you should not only do that in a spider way, but also in a human— _ahh!_ ” I moaned again, cutting off my whole sentence when Venom knew exactly what to do with my crotch: rubbing the tip hard enough to made me see white, losing my breath and shuddering evenly from.

“Be damned with your reasons Peter, and _down to the galaxy_ with it; not to mention about how humane works and their way of living. You’d better be thinking something else. More like: why _don’t you_ actually do… on what I’ve told you to use your brain earlier? Don’t you know why I—no, _us_ , decide to choose you instead of some other else? Perhaps you should see a little light from there, and think the rest of it by _yourself_.” Venom purred lowly before angling his head to move down and reaching down on my neck, letting one of his finger hovered over my spider’s costume _–over the spider emblem and the center–_ before chuckling as he let his sharp nail starting to rip my suit off real slowly, making me hitched a gasp and cringed when I saw through on what would happen next.

“But for now, _Peter_ … Make sure to have your mind thinking about the reason, or whatever you had been spouting ever since, when you’re going to be … _fast asleep and dream about yourself with it_ , alright?” Venom grinned.

Furrowing my brows, I thought it was strange of Venom to _said ‘fast asleep’_ , and… when I was about to ask what he did meant exactly...without my mind to be even going to think further about what Venom had said _–or even given the chance to think about to use my brain stuff–_ to reverse the reason of my questions instead as I realized it _–with a clever turn of turning back the questions, and me becoming confused on if what Venom had said was even true–_ I was actually finding myself to be flabbergasting after.

Not because of how realization dawned upon me _–of my speculating mind–_ and just nope, _no_.

But… it was because of Venom’s hand, which had suddenly moved from my crotch and to my face out of a sudden quickly enough and gluing over my skin, aiming for both of my nose and lips to be covered with, closing my only ventilation to breath as I struggled from time to time, knowing what Venom was trying to pull, with me trying to get free but to no avail and getting… truly an end of myself, as seconds passed, with me actually losing my own air and feeling like I was having the _‘the end’_ of myself; right there and then, as I felt truly fragile and gotten myself a horrific experience, where I couldn’t truly be saved with, anymore, but passing out, again.

_But it was truly the ‘the end’ for me after, not even a feeling anymore- but—a real the end, with the passing seconds I was within the creature’s serious demeanor, without mercy._

As I saw nothing but darkness swallowing my sight next, and having my soul having to be pulled away and sucked out from me in no time from the world of light _–of the moon–_ to deafening long path of the dark and endless road, just like the Symbiote’s color and their traits of liking and pulling something down to drag them down to hell _–like how I experienced the last time I had ever gotten myself to the point of losing myself–_ as I lost my air of breathing and down to the sewer once again _–because of Venom’s doing, with my own confusions and debate about the reason, which I thought I knew at the last second, but losing it when I was seeing black, and my soul was getting further away from my body–_ with me rendered unconscious, while listening another reverberation of my name that sunk deeply to the core of my body… and mind…

_…at the last second of my intact mind was still there…_

“ _Peter…_ ”

_…That sounded to be truly soft and too caring under the low growl, which was… just unlike Venom, somehow._

※※※


	4. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out, now! The main session's here, and enjoy! Not to forget, I would be just saying this once and to remind, but the main's idea was about revolving Spider and Venom would be having to mate, with a 'reason' and consensual. Perhaps, as you've been reading through this, you will be questioning about why Peter kept running away- well, that would be answered in later chapter.
> 
> For now, ENJOY! And thanks for the kudos, for everyone who had been following this up! I really appreciate it, guys! ;D

“…. _Ter._ ”

_A twist._

_“…Ker._ ”

_A yank and a lift of a leg._

“… _Peteerrr_.”

A growl of something familiar… and just a perfect pulling of my lower body to somewhere, before having it feeling to be hovered high in the air with both of my legs up and wide enough to stretch too much, making me yelped and screamed myself aloud _–from the feeling of over stretch, and how my muscles were like being flexed to the maximum capacity–_ with both of my eyes opened to search on what was going on with my body, but only finding myself to be screaming when I felt my legs were having slimy ooze dripping down from, while having it to be glued up to… the ceilings, leaving me slightly dangled from the not so consistent thing like… my spider web. And how it gave me slight access of being springy and lifted up from the mattress a little, if not… for what I noticed on next, with my quick and wandering eyes.

Panicking with my loud gasps, I found myself to be not noticing anything on my surroundings, but of the state of my legs which were being hung over and how… I felt exposed with my body being naked, like entirely _–without any single clothes on to protect me and my skin–_ and how I saw there was something just between my… legs, moving and making me shuddered from seeing what was going on, or even what was going to happen next, especially when there were just a pair of black clawed hands that started to fondle my legs very… _very softly_.

_I- I thought I was unconscious earlier! Uh, not because of myself, but because of Venom’s doing to made… me rendered unconscious from. Although, I didn’t know why he was doing that… And not to mention, I still had my clothes, or no- spider suit on, and now I found that I was already naked, with my hands tied… up too, to the mattress and glued by a Symbiote things, still._

Gulping down my saliva while taking notice of things that had been happening to me, with nothing truly changed in atmosphere, or even moving from the same spot before the darkness swallowed me, when a low, reverberating chuckle coming to be reached into my hearing, I immediately focused my eyes on the thing that came into a view between my legs that had been, once again, flexed with the hand that started to stretch my legs as wide as it could, making me yelped and screamed myself from, and trashed around for the seconds Venom was doing it, actually stopping him when I kicked the Symbiote’s face out of an accident.

Truly, the actions actually made the Symbiote silent from, having two white big pupils looking down at me with a squint, expression become so not read-able; or angered, as I sensed through. And by the time I noticed I just angered the black creature, I gulped my saliva down, all the same thinking it wasn’t my fault, by no means of what he was pulling at.

_Not to mention I wasn’t a yoga fan or anything._

“You’re a _Spider,_ and supposedly _you’re flexible,_ and yet… why does the simple stretch like this, actually made you scream on and about, Peter? I thought you were having nightmares earlier that I decided to pull another try at trying to see how flex were your legs and muscles were, until… you screamed. And kicked me, just now.” Venom said in a low tone, hinted with an expression that seemed to show his anger from.

“I—I am a human, Venom! I might had spider in me, but I— _ahh_!” I screamed when I felt the Symbiote on my legs started to reverberate through my muscles _–like it was a sync of calling and matching the other Symbiote cells over my skin–_ to spread tingling feelings all over from where I thought the Symbiote had been planted ever since, before spreading itself like waves to crash me down enough to be tensed a little from; which I found odd.

All the while I was feeling quite tense from the foreign reverberations of the Symbiote _–which I thought must be having some sort of connection with Venom’s doing–_ I was, too, sensed on how both of the Symbiote that had been hanging over the ceilings actually tighten its grip on my legs and lifted me quite an inch over from the mattress at the same time, leaving me on the air, dangled, feeling to be truly exposed and being embarrassed from as I barely could sense where the mattress was already, enough to made me blushed and gasped erratically.

“I thought it must be because of my Symbiote didn’t pull you tight and strong enough, that you could actually pull a kick on my face, when I was supposedly going to _mate you_ and made _you feel good first_. I was thinking of doing the soft and gentle way, too, earlier. But I guess… I _changed my mind_ , a little.” Venom said as he leaned in a little just between my legs, grinning himself as the moon lighten the part of his face clearly enough, showing the sets of sharp teeth with the lolling tongue under _–like it was making a hungry loll, like wolf’s–_ and how the sight of it, couldn’t help me but wincing when I saw how Venom was truly being serious on what he was saying.

_Or what he was planning to do, ever since, and without going back or stalling the time, anymore!_

“ _Ven-_ “

My words were entirely cut off when Venom’s hand had started to fondle the base of my shaft quickly, squeezing it slow and surely enough, eliciting a moan out from my throat as I felt the feeling of it, the feeling of weird and foreign pleasure. And that lasted only as long as… I was throwing my head on the mattress when Venom’s clawed finger had moved through the underside of the erect shaft _–already, from just fondling, which was strange to me–_ slowly, trailing it up from the base, following the underside line and up to the tip, stroking the heads momentarily before digging the claws on the tip, and how it surely made me elicited a loud moan from, shuddering as I felt my body was already betraying me, and how I couldn’t help but… surrender to.

_How can I not surrender, when I actually saw what Venom was doing to me, exposed and just within my angle of sight!_

Gasping at first, and trying to get a full breather and good amount of air to gather myself, my breathing was immediately cut off when I saw the lolling tongue of Venom’s started to slither down on my legs, feeling the rough surface of it lapping on the soft side of my thighs first, before moving down slowly… and surely enough, to the place where I thought to be impossible from. Impossible because I thought Venom was just going to be aiming for a place where men shouldn’t actually use it—

“N-no, _Venom, no_! D-don’t _tell me_ , you’re really—“

“Oh, I’m _pretty much doing this_ , Peter. Of course, _not without_ your excuses or anything I wanted to hear from you. For now, however, enjoy for whatever _you can enjoy from what I am going to do to you_.”

Was what Venom said before he smacked my arse loud and hurting enough _–and how it reverberated through the whole room, letting me knew Venom meant what he was saying to me, being seen from his actions–_ to made me yelp and scrunched my eyes for splitting seconds, before blinking it opened for few seconds later, biting my own lower lips. Feeling slightly confused on what was Venom was saying about, not to mention about _‘consent’_ things, when he was pushing my legs a little down to made me bent a little in my awkward position, I couldn’t help but looking straight to Venom who had shown a set of sharp teeth that was more than ready to bit me off, if not, giving me a scary grin from.

_What on earth- no, no, no, oh goodness, no._

Not when that tongue actually coming to slither down softly from the inner and soft side of my legs, slowly trailing down to my entrance were, probing slightly at it, with a lick, and slurp over the soft part, from time to time, like he was enjoying it. I gasped and struggled when Venom had been wanting to do something about and what he had been doing, but the quick grip and one of the strong hands of Venom’s had already grip my waist strong enough to made me stay put, along with the tightening grip over my legs of the Symbiote over the ceilings and to my ankle, that had tightened to the point I was hissing and cursing myself for pulling such actions from.

“Stay _put, Peter_. Or else I will just jump myself on the main course! I wanted to do things that would made you scream just earlier, but—Eddie, told me to not to, so I hold myself back right… now. _Tsk,_ humane problems and their first time.” Venom said with a growl after, making me winced again as I saw the Symbiote was actually being displeased from.

_Not to mention, he… mentioned Eddie, wasn’t he? Wait—does that mean, Eddie was actually being considerate of me, right… now?_

“E-Eddie…?” I asked for a repeat of what Venom had said in a slow, stuttered, and small huff like tone.

Although, Venom, catching on what I was asking, actually growled loudly again after _–like making a clear answer that he wasn’t going to tell me anything after–_ in the immediate seconds, letting the tongue actually turned to probe my entrance again, with the working hand of Venom’s over my already so hard shaft from, up and down softly. By the combination of what Venom was doing, I was a moaning mess: keeping to eliciting more gasps from my throat, feeling the pleasure building up to where I thought my own shaft that gotten harder and totally erect by the passing time and having to lose my thoughts to escape, even.

And that got, evenly, when Venom’s tongue decided to slither over the entrance in a circling way for the last time in a strong way, before suddenly probing rough and hard enough to the inside with a slurp, squelching sound as it intruded in the rough, wide and long tongue to made me trembled and moaned loudly from as it slithered down slowly the entrance, feeling my body tensed up at the intruding feeling at first. Although the next I felt the tongue actually flexed and fitting in the inside, to the point of feeling how those tongue had pulsated and totally warm in a vibe, I couldn’t help myself but starting to gave in to, jerked and arched myself to even moan loud when Venom had his tongue traveled to the every side for the seconds it started to made my body… adjusted from, moving up and down of my entrance like it was having a travel and exploration of the place, just like a curious snake, trying to find something.

The movement, the sensation and the weird feeling it was giving me _–the tongue and how I found Venom was really good at doing that, with precise movement, curious, perky, but tantalizing enough to made me a mess in the head–_ however, just made me screamed _–from a moan to scream, of pleasure–_ when Venom had pushed itself deep into the hilt with its pointy tip of the tongue after, probing over my sweet spot in a sweet, deep, and totally long lasting movement as it stayed there, caressing for few brushes; like fondling me from. I couldn’t help but kept shuddering and trembling, eliciting more moans when Venom did the thing, of the thing that made me throbbed harder over the shaft, and ready to release my seeds, if anything.

Venom, noting this, actually grinned and did that for the second time, and it took me no longer than seconds, as I was already high in pleasure, arching my body highly to even tensed up, and screamed myself when I happened to be releasing myself hard already, letting the cum started to shoot randomly over, messing Venom’s hand that was still on my shaft _–which worked like totally lazy from–_ and to scatter down on my body, to the thighs and dripping down to the mattress below like… faucet, as I saw it within the last seconds of my pleasure being high.

Seeing whites and pleasure budding to my senses as I released and gasping like frantic, when Venom’s claws digging in the tip even more _–to made sure I released everything–_ and stroked it hard from the base and up, I shoot few more loads for what I thought was three times, before falling down to the mattress below, or so had I thought, until I was still feeling dangled from, stuck within the air with still exposed body to Venom.

Breathing heavily, I blinked my eyes open and closed next, trying to gather my breathing pace and mind, if I could, but Venom wasn’t so kind to let me gather anything.

“Glad you enjoyed it thoroughly. Now… welcome to the first session of the real start of our activities, _Spider_.” Venom grinned as he pushed my legs down evenly _–enough to made me could just kiss my knee enough, to the point of me flexing too much–_ to made me saw through what his tongue was still doing on the inside of my entrance still, making me felt giddy and blushed evenly when Venom had started to move it up and down, as he was pumping his tongue _–instead of something else, I thought–_ slowly at first, before doing it rough and quickly enough to even hit my sweet spot from time to time, with the tip of his tongue flitting and brushing on my sweet spot like some sort of tease.

_I really couldn’t handle my moans, or even holding myself from eliciting more gasps when I saw and felt the feeling that seemed to lasted and stay over my body already, gluing over like I was… having a strange addiction to the foreign things, of one I never even expect, like there… was something going on._

“No-no, _ahh, ahh,_ Venom! Don’t let me see such— _ahhh!_ ”

I couldn’t help but eliciting more moans to even arched my body again when Venom kept on doing that for the few minutes _–that felt like ages–_ like he was trying to imply something of what I thought of mating was _–of how to do a mating between two spider things–_ enough to send my head to fuzzy state, blushing hard from the thought, all the while feeling my shaft was going to go hard and ready again, like it was a never-ending cycle I’ve had _–although it shouldn’t be like that, with my body state was being confusing–_ when I just came just few minutes ago too!

_I wonder if—if Venom actually put something down to my body, that I was reacting up quicker to his touches, just how I was earlier, already hard and all… Ma-maybe I should- should ask about it!_

Though, my thought, or even chances of going to ask Venom of anything never came to happen: as I was finding myself to be having my back actually already arched highly again, closing my eyes as I shuddered greatly, moaning out loud when Venom’s rough tongue started to swirl on the inside of my entrance with a rough movement and leaving sounds of slurp and sexy squeaky clean sounds _–enough to arouse me even harder and hard enough–_ and hitting my sweet spot, letting me be down with the pleasure that was making me released another strong shot of my cum in no time for few minutes over with huge load for few minutes, or even three long shots, before falling down in a slump… as I felt like I was actually being milked dry from.

Venom, purred softly as he saw me actually coming up twice from his hand earlier, the combination and let alone his tongue _–which worked like just expert and knowing fully well on where to push and lick–_ actually slurped out his tongue out from my entrance in no time to made me hissed over the rough pulling movement, leaving drools and saliva with a popping sound _–that sounded truly sexy and entrancing–_ alike trailing down to my thighs after, mixed up with the cum I was having and scattered all over from my waist and stomach ever since the first time I released, as I felt it. All the while I was having heavy breathing, eyes half lidded from the over pleasure I was feeling from.

_And how the pleasure seemed to be never enough already. Just- What was… just happening to me?_

I didn’t know why, but the seconds I was seeing Venom actually just grinned with his tongue slithering down to either side of his mouth, hands actually starting to drape over to one of my thighs instead, with a set of eyes that had seemed to be more than lusty in a feel, I thought something was… _odd_. What’s more, with me actually gasping, breathing erratically when Venom’s hand had started to brush over my skin softly, or even just a waft of his breath reaching down to my face for who knows how long; and how it looked like a repeat of what he was doing, and how I was reacting.

_I thought I was being strange, and… over-sensitive, from._

_…Or do I becoming one, already?_

“You looked _baffled,_ Spider. I thought you would love to ask more for the pleasure of what I had done to you. For the first time… having to be prepared and thorough, you were quite… _obedient_. I wonder if this had anything to do with the Symbiote I had planted over your legs…?” Venom asked with a slow purr, stroking my thighs softly enough, to made me shuddered again, and got evenly to made me trembled _–like out of my consent–_ when Venom decided to lean itself in through the center of my legs, letting something hard to actually brush and nudged over my entrance as he stayed there, grinning, with the tongue flit slowly from my thighs and to the air _–like it was sensing something–_ to even drop several saliva down to my skin, trickling down softly to made me shuddered.

_I wasn’t sure what it was, but feeling it, it must be none… other than Venom’s hard shaft; eager to penetrate and move to be._

“Well, _Peteeer?_ Did your reaction come because you simply enjoyed it, faking it or… because of my Symbiote? I thought you must sensed well over the change of your body when you had my parts in you, perhaps, ever since.” Venom asked quite softly like a whisper, making me actually shuddered and shook my head strongly after, earning a curious eye, but a smirk from the large creature.

“No? _No answer?_ ” Venom asked again.

“I—I don’t know! Don’t ask me ab-about this thing, obedience and whatnot- although faking was obviously a no way; who wants to fake a pleasure filled face, in the first place. I had the suspicion it came from your Symbiote part that made me turned… into _like this_. I thought you seem to know the answer best by giving me this kind of question; which filled with more of the hint and you gave out the answer itself, if- if anything. It’s obviously not because of me, since I never even I never expect myself to actually came twice, and even e-erect faster than ever. _More than that,_ why don’t you even tell me the reason why you were doing this in the first place.” I actually gasped and gulp a breathe of air when I was given the chance to, eyeing my eyes up and down from Venom’s eyes in a careful, observing movement before going to settle down on the bulge that hadn’t seem to be going to be moving away anytime soon from my entrance.

Venom, being a cautious and observant Symbiote, let a small thoughtful hum from what I’ve listened properly _–like he was agreeing–_ for the next seconds the Symbiote stayed, unmoving the focus of his eyes, before squinting a little as it locked those two big pupils with mine.

“Smart _spider_. Wise and taking the chances he was given with another flip of answer; when I was supposedly going to ask you things instead and to tease you about it too. Not bad… and well, _fair enough, as one answer_.” Venom tutted before letting the face parts of the scary Symbiote turned backwards in no time, dispersing itself while leaving the face parts of the black, and revealing just a man of whom I thought wasn’t going to appear anytime soon, but showing up in no time, already with the blond hair first, before revealing the pair of gleaming blue eyes from; when I was least expecting it.

_I wasn’t truly sure about what Venom had said about being ‘fair and what’, to even include when he asked me about the Symbiote effect on me too. I thought earlier I was just saying whatever that had came to my mind, and my suspicions, since I felt some sort of reverberations through my legs when I was hung over the air a little, before the join of the other Symbiote’s part earlier; enough to made me yelped from._

_I thought it was something that might had just been a part of Venom’s, that had been reflecting what Venom thought and what he wanted to do to me, and in a sense, reverberate though my body enough to affect me down to a state, I found myself to be embarrassing enough._

_Venom, as I suspected, seemed to know about it well enough, but kept quiet and questioning me instead, like how he said he wanted to tease me about; which wasn’t needed to be teased, really. I thought of a per chance that Venom was saying it fair because I knew what ‘he’ was questioning and giving me as one answer already, to even made me turned into one pleasure mess, and that was why he was giving Eddie and appearance with the combination of my never ending demand of questioning of reasoning –and wanted to know it well– just like a reward coming from Venom, from knowing his answer through his teeth. And me? Solving his puzzle and trick quicker than ever, before he swirl this head of mine._

_Not to mention, how Venom’s actions actually turned just like a backflip from what I thought how… Venom wanted to do things to me –with Venom and his pace, and not going to grant Eddie a chance as he took over, but this chance of being fair– ever since. I wonder if Venom was just being considerate or he was being… tired of my calling of Eddie, or even reasons and the things. He loathed the part of being humane parts and now, he acted just like one human, this alien._

_Weird._

“Eddie.” I called with a soft whisper like, seeing the older man had his face slightly flushed from, and probably what I thought… of the raging hardness he was having at.

_I knew I wanted to made a ruckus with the Symbiote that had been the one apprehended –and surely only him– of doing things to me too, by my thoughts and like it was completely his doing, but when Eddie appeared to be back, I just couldn’t help myself but calling the older man’s name like a chnat, forgetting the whole mulling stuff over Venom, already._

Having curious eyes, Eddie was at first, gasping when he saw me _–like he wasn’t there to get his momentum or chances of seeing me, or even being surprised from having to witness the real thing–_ enough to made me made an arch of eyebrow next, while I was still trying to get a pace of proper breathing. But Eddie’s expression only lasted as long as he saw me, and disappeared when he seemed to realize he was not under the control of Venom and his urges, and now… how he was there. Blinking twice _–to gather his thoughts, and probably trying to get on what was happening–_ Eddie took sharp inhale of air before looking at me, a hand starting to rub my thighs softly enough as he called my name.

“Peter.” Was all Eddie said, before he looked down, eyes looking at the mess of my cum pool and the drools of Venom that had been scattered everywhere, with some even dripping down from my thighs and down to my exposed area enough from the dangled position I was having, being served like one juicy dinner, _I bet_ , and blushing faintly again as he locked his eyes to me next.

“Peter…” Eddie sighed again, eyes having a small reflection of what I thought it was me on those pair of blue oceanic eyes, looking so clear and perfect when his cheeks were also dusted with pink from.

“Eddie. Eddie. _Eddie_.” I said with a shook of small head and smile, inviting a slow look from the older man, who was more than awkward at first when I called him up, but reacted with a small peck over one of my thighs when he came to fully appreciate he was already… out.

“I… I am not sure on what was happening, Peter. I mean, I am sure enough to see you being sprawled over and Venom was doing all the things I wanted him to do, to make sure you’re not hurting when we’re going to have a mating ready, but—“

“—It’s alright, Eddie. It is… alright.” I said with a small shook of head, finding my eyes to be drawn to the expression the older man was wearing: quite worn out but apologetic enough with the flush over his cheeks _–from what I thought, Eddie was being embarrassed about our positions, and he was still hard and all–_ still, which was sure reassuring enough for the situation I was having, if not knowing I was going to be mated by the man who was his body was under the direct control of Venom and whatnot; the complex story.

“It is alright- but, let me ask you now, since Venom gave you the chance to be here. What’s your reason of doing this, as well…? I—I knew he, Venom, said about I should think about the reason why the two of you were choosing me instead _–as I recalled correctly before fainting myself up earlier–_ but…” I said in a low, trailing voice as I tried to made sure my point came across, but actually feeling the bulge over my entrance actually throbbed a little when I asked that, enough to poke me to even let me gasped out in a reaction, making Eddie gasped a little from as well.

_Was-was what I was asking to Eddie actually made the older man throbbed and harder from? But I didn’t have the intention to ask the lewd thing--!_

Eyeing the older man after, and pretending the touching wasn’t there, I actually observed Eddie’s very facial expression, and quite… hoping that he would actually just answer me, with my eyes actually giving a sign of hope, and pleading to the older man. Or even, he could just question me if he still didn’t understand or grasping on what I was even asking still; although I had given the examples and through my all sentences and wording to make him understand too, so if the older man didn’t get it still, then I supposed it was a failure.

_Although, my hope didn’t really died down on me, and seemed to get the best of the situation, with Eddie seemed to knew what my eyes meant and hoped, waiting for his answers._

“… _love you_.”

Eddie muttered softly enough, to almost inaudible from, after few seconds of what I thought the older man wasn’t going to answer _–still–_ because of the bull-headed, or even him not sure of what I was asking ever since, with cheeks getting even redder from, with my eyes almost unblinking or going to be torn away from, not when the older man actually said something… out of the ordinary, and the thing I thought I wasn’t going to register.

Not certain if I was even listening to the correct thing, I actually asked again, eyes staring at the older man that tried to avert his eyes from me after, trying to move my body up a little _–although it was futile with me being tied here and there, but I still tried–_ from, whispering to the older man that had backed away a little from me when I do that, eyes being cautious, with his sharp gasp heard from.

“Wait… what?”

“N-nothing, nevermind.” Eddie said with a soft sigh, shaking his head softly enough to let me see his faint blush was still there, given that what Eddie was saying was even true.

_He… said he loves me?_

“Wait-no, _no, Eddie_. I didn’t mean to be pretending not knowing on what you’re saying but—“

And it was just at the same time I was about to finish my sentences off, was when Eddie’s face suddenly covered in a black Symbiote and replacing Venom’s face again in no time, catching me off when a hand had suddenly shoving me back to the mattress with a strong movement, that had suddenly moved from the thighs and pinning me down hard enough, letting me writhing in gasps and terror, when Venom had supposedly moving down on just between my legs, leaning himself closer down to my face to leave just an inch between the two of us, with his tongue slithering down to my chest and to my nubs roughly enough to flick and let saliva drool down on its movement, letting me trembled under.

Not to mention, under the set of sharp teeth that seemed to be more than ready to ate me away and chewed me down, along with the pair of white big pupils that had shown anger and furious feeling from, with a huff that followed just next, sending me vibes of being threatened out from my still intact spider senses.

“And the _time’s up, spider_. I think you get what you _wanted to know already_. Also, there’s no repeat on what was just happening, so make sure to pay attention well next, if you’re going to ask the same thing over _and over_.” Venom growled loudly enough to make me winced from, especially when his drools started to shower my jaw and face at the same time, enough to sent me shivers down my spine, all along knowing on what was going to possibly come next. 

Truly enough as my prediction came to play, when Venom actually started to fondle my base strongly enough to made me shrieked from, to even smash my head back to the mattress strongly from the feeling, stroking it up and down quickly enough to get me in the mood in no time already, all the while feeling his hardness started to poke on my entrance, playfully nudging it over and over, which took my focus in no time, I thought the real session must be starting down now, and then.

“Ven-Venom, wa- wait— _ahhh!_ ” I tried to struggle on my own words to call Venom out after, trying to at least reason with him, to even brought the topic if he-Eddie, and him, actually loving me, as a reason, but to no avail as Venom seemed to knew what I was getting at _–with his quick grasp and senses of knowing what I was probably thinking–_ and shutting my entire mind with a scream when the Symbiote happened to lean in to the nook and cranny of my neck, letting his rough tongue lapped at the shoulder first softly, before biting it up roughly.

And my scream was uncontrollable when the sharp teeth had sunk into my flesh from the first, second, before the third time of Venom’s grazing of his teeth, each was stronger than the last time, which was hurting and maddening enough to made me cringed, having one of my tears escaped from my eyes from. Venom had then hummed softly as he saw what had happened to me, looking at the bite mark he was leaving first, before going to look up at me and my own frustrated face, grinning. I didn’t know what that grin meant to be, or even if it was a good thing _–which I doubted–_ and was quite a relief when Venom pulled himself away from my neck, letting a sigh out from my lips.

_Only to what happened next made me regretted myself of being relieved, if anything._

It took me without notice when Venom actually started to get my legs freed from the hanging Symbiote over the ceilings and letting my arse falling on the springy mattress, to even let me yelped from the sudden movement. I wasn’t sure on what was happening next, but when I happened to focus my eyes over to the Symbiote, I was already flipped backwards with my face down on the mattress, both of my legs were bent backwards and lifted slightly off from the mattress _–again, I thought–_ with the same liquid that had been starting to tighten on my legs, pulling it up, and to the ceilings again.

I wasn’t sure what was different about the earlier position and next, with the exception my face was facing down to the mattress below, with my arse hung on the air and exposed, again…

…until Venom’s growl was heard from, along with a strong smack over my arse again, that had me hitched a gasp and trembled from.

“Cry as much as you wanted after this, _Spider_. It would be best, if you screamed even more than ever, rather than holding it back, of course. Especially when I am going to pound into you, _hard, slow, and with squelching sound,_ meshed with your screams whenever our skin slapped within this room, given of how our mating should become.” Venom said with a hint of amusement on the inside of the venomous, low and brash tone he was using over some of the words, making me actually shuddered from the description Venom… was probably going to do to me, with Eddie actually seeing this, and knowing the idea from what Venom was planning.

Titling my head a little to see on what was going on when Venom happened to only chuckle from for lingering minutes after _–with me trying to took as much breathing as I could–_ only to gasp when a hand of Venom’s had already reached my shoulder and down to my neck next, gripping my jaw to be fixated in the place, along with his other that had been stroking at my shaft again as I saw it when I ducked my head a little, quite eager on the movement when I gasped and moaned into the touch, especially when the tip was being stroked, and loved from Venom’s digging claws; that seemed to know more of my spots better than I was.

“Yes, like that, _Spideerrr_.” Venom purred softly as I moaned again after the touch he was giving, feeling the tongue of his had starting to lap on my back, stroking the fragile part of my shoulders with a follow over the line across from the bottom and up slowly, before settling down on a part where he bit me earlier, hitching a gasp out from my throat in no time, as I felt more than alarmed on what Venom was going to do again.

“Ve-Venom, no, don’t tell me you’re going to—“

“Oh, yes, _I will_.” Was what Venom said with a smirk before biting the part of where he had bitten me earlier for three times, grinding his sharp teeth down to my flesh strongly enough to made me yelped from and tried to struggle myself out of the Symbiote’s grasp, if I could, but could only leaning down to the hurting feeling that seemed like ages passing down to me as Venom kept on doing that, with a grip over my jaw even, to made sure I couldn’t be freed from.

I wasn’t sure how long had time passed on then, with my eyes stung already, especially when Venom did the last bit harsh enough to even pull it up slightly, enough made my skin felt more than swollen already, and possibly dripping blood, if not for what his long tongue and the rough surface licking the part of where the blood might just trickling from, lapping at it like a soothing movement, if not because of the strange rough surface it was having, to made my skin only getting and feeling worse from.

_As it… might just be black and blue tomorrow, what’s more with the set of wide teeth marks here and there. This- this action of Venom, however, by his biting… could just be interpreted as one—_

“Such a nice mark you had there now. Surely, _with this_ , no one would question who you belonged to, Spider. Not anybody would get such a beautiful creation out of Venom’s.” Venom purred as he let the hand from my jaw moved slowly from, caressing my skin like it was totally fragile, before brushing the bite mark he had just created _–of his own accomplishment and creation–_ with a slow trail of his claw, making me ducked my head as I hissed in pain from, trembling slightly as I felt the pain coming to spread through my body enough.

Venom, however, seeing my reaction, only growled happily as he seemed to be… more than amused, prideful, while licking his own teeth from, and actually pulled back from where I thought he was earlier. With my angle being hard to focus or even knowing what was happening on my back, but sensing at its best, I thought I heard a small shuffling sound from for few seconds, with my mind wandering. Although when I felt a nudge coming to regain my focus over my entrance and the feeling of hard, hot throbbing coming over, I knew… _Venom—_

“Well now, let us jump to the main session already, alright, _Spider?_ ”

Venom asked to mostly himself, and totally not going to heed me as I wanted to voice a protest, but screaming a moan when I felt a hard, huge intruding feelings started to plow its way through my entrance, making me almost losing my voice and gasp alike, especially when intrusions felt bigger and bigger than ever, moving inches by inches inside with a brute like force to made me trembled and moaned from, managing to stop halfway when it felt like stuffing me alive on the inside. Stopping midway, as I felt it, I thought Venom was being considerate enough to let me adjust to half of his size _–and totally not like the tongue he was preparing me with earlier, as his size was even bigger than ever, enough to stuff and stall my voice–_ when Venom’s hand had started to knead on my waist, I thought he was… really being gentle.

Only until he suddenly pulled himself out strongly and pushed himself back to the inside of my entrance, inserting it up all the way until the hilt of my body with a loud smack as our skin slapped to each other in just one try, to even hit my sweet spot in no time again, was when my loud moans escaped my lips and shuddering from the size, the length, and the fill to the brim of Venom’s enormous length, too huge and enough to made my breathing hitched and jagged by trying to keep up with it. Not to mention, when the reverberations started to throb from Venom’s length and down to my inside, making my stomach churned with strange feeling over having the full huge Symbiote’s length over my body and almost to my stomach to made me pregnant with, and my head was seeing strange things already. Venom, he… must be grinning and smirking in victory by seeing how my reaction came next, heaving and struggling from.

_Venom is not a gentle creature, he would never be._

And that thought, only becoming true as Venom had actually registered the place of where he was hitting my sweet spot for the seconds he stayed still at first, before starting to thrust himself slow, on the second try, checking on the correct place of where he had thought I was having a sweet spot within with angling his hard shaft, and once he had made me moaned again from the rub over my spot, he actually did it again, and again, with each time he thrust himself to the inside of my body, in and out repeatedly.

Though, the pace of slow, was surely turning into one messed up pace when Venom had actually started to lose himself in pleasure as he sped up, actually thrusting himself and pounding into me hard enough to even pushed me down to the mattress below as he kept on doing it, slapping both of our skins from time to time, to even let the room we were having were filled with nothing but loud smacks of two person having a mating, with how there were sometimes squelching sounds coming, dripping, or slick sound as the back, and how each thrust was even harder pound than the earlier enough to made the atmosphere of the room was heavy with making love session, and making me couldn’t really contain my messed up moan, losing my head in pleasure as I let the creature do the things his way.

And surely, when I was about just to cum from the strange budding I had felt over Venom’s hard shaft that had been more than eager to pound into me even after, a hand had suddenly started to squeeze the base of my shaft strongly enough, making me yelped and jerked from the sudden intrusion of having wanting to release myself, and struggled to look at where Venom was, desperate to call the Symbiote over what he was doing by cutting my source of cumming.

“Ven—“

Venom leaned in at the same time, smirking as he flitted his tongue to one side.

“No _cumming yet_ , Peter. I knew we had one _sexy, heavy, hard and wet time together_ , but this isn’t yet, for you. I want you to learn something much better than just cumming with this, in a way... Or even better: tell me, who made you actually having this kind of budding pleasure?” Venom asked through his teeth in a low growl, making me shuddered when I learnt about what he asked, blinking twice as I didn’t really decipher on what on earth the creature was speaking about.

_Or was what he meant was even what that meaning meant to be._

“W- _what?_ ” I gasped and stuttered, inviting a tongue coming to lap roughly on my face next, roughly and strongly enough to made me shuddered from, especially with the drools that seemed to be increasing evenly as… Venom was doing things to me.

“Tell me, _Peter_. Who _made you having such a pleasure_ , right now? _Tell. Me_.” Venom asked again, quite within a soft tone and low growl, as his tongue caressed the side of my cheeks softly _–like he was soothing my soul, with that–_ enough, hitching another gasp, mixed with moan when Venom teasingly moved his hand down on my base and to the tip, letting me having a sense of wanting to release, but squeezed it again after to made me yelped, all the while feeling his thrust over my entrance was getting slower, and merciful.

_Like he was waiting for my answer._

_Although, like hell I will answer that!_

Glaring my eyes through _–or at least, staring from my place, when I couldn’t really glare my eyes out from the angle I was having, hard to turn and match my eyes with the creature’s–_ to Venom, Venom took it up as an answer as he just grinned after, smacking my arse hard enough to made me ducked my head again to even shudder, blushing and moaning a little when the Symbiote growled softly, leaning it to move his tongue softly from my cheeks and down to my… chest, caressing my nubs from.

“I don’t mind if you don’t answer that, but it is your choice, _Spider_. If you want to cum, then tell me who is the one that made you felt and _have a high pleasure, right now._ It’s not a problem of mine if you’re going to stay in that way for as long as you could last; if you even had the stamina and willpower to stay, that was. _”_ Venom said with a repeat over what he was saying all over _–like he was revenging myself about the reason I was keeping up at, but in another sense, and Symbiote’s sly way–_ before backing away from my back slowly.

Surely enough, as I kept on not going to say _–or at least planned to with my stubbornness–_  Venom had then, teasingly started to knead both of my nubs with a stroke, squeezing before pulling it up as he massaged it after, or even doing a stroke over my shaft that was already dribbled with cum and almost leaking, before gripping it up on my base after again, squeezing it as he prevent me from cumming, or even pounding himself hard to my body and intentionally rubbing his tip over my sweet spot from time to time, agonizingly trying to get me to come from, but all the same cutting my ejaculation for minutes going on then, actually making me losing my heads all in pleasure, but always reverting it up all from the start.

Until I’ve had it enough: with me actually begged and screamed to Venom when the creature starting to get on the same cycle all over, desperate on cumming myself, to even release everything I had of when I was just always one step closer, but always being stopped midway.

_Like he was trying to get me to his pace and get myself to actually admit the things he wanted me to… and successfully doing that, dammit._

“N-no, Venom, _Venom_ , stop, stop, _stop!!”_   I screamed with a desperate tone, eyes scrunched shut when Venom was about to pull my nubs again _–trying my best not to lean to his touches–_ but gasping when Venom purred softly, leaning in to one side of my face as he licked the tears I had not intentionally rolled down from my face; of what I thought I was having a pleasure desperation, to cum and release myself high, because of Venom.

“Stop?” Venom asked in a slow, careful tone, as he let his other clawed hand brushed my bite mark over for few seconds to made me hissed and trembled _–quite intentionally, although I didn’t know why–_ before settling down on my jawline, stroking it up softly before angling it up to look at the Symbiote’s scary face.

It took me seconds to gather my air and my courage, to even mind to might… just blast myself down the sewer, humiliate and embarrass myself on doing the things of what Venom wanted me to say.

“I—I will say it.” I muttered softly, eyes averted down to the mattress when Venom leaned in closer for the seconds he was rendered stupefied from _–possibly not expecting me to say or going to heed his words, with me being stubborn until I fainted, at least, which turned out to be all wrong, with me having enough already–_ trying to act and pretending like he wasn’t hearing it clearly enough.

“’ _Say’_ what?” Venom asked carefully, eyes were tinted with amusement as he pulled back a little, letting the tongue caressed my lips again, which I found to be strangely strange, but not heeding it much as I said it after, of what I thought, my cheeks were furiously beet red, eyes glancing from the mattress and up to Venom—or even Eddie, who was watching me ever since, from time to time.

“I said I will say it! You, _you’re_ the one who made me f-felt all the pleasure, both of you and Eddie—and so let me _cum_ — _aahhh!!_ ”

My words were totally unfinished when Venom had suddenly and already pounded himself hard to my inside, suddenly having to be more than eager to fuck me hard like he was losing himself from the unfinished thing, actually stroking my shaft even harder than ever too, growling lowly at the same time I was gasping, moaning under the thrust of the creature that had seemed to lost his patience, and triggered him much when I actually said what he wanted.

When Venom had thrust and pound into me hard enough, to even let me heard some squelch coming out from the back of my entrance, skins slapping against each harsher than ever _–like it was the end of where our mating would be, and how things going to according what Venom described–_ I couldn’t really contain myself, as I screamed when Venom pushed himself deeper and deeper to my hilt, hitting my sweet spot evenly. Until it was the last few two strong and deep, uncontrollable push of Venom’s to the depth of my hilt, hitting across the sweet spot, and too deep enough to almost reach on what was my stomach, I found myself to be already tensed up, eyes scrunched shut as I arched my back and moaned loud, feeling the tempo of Venom’s shaft slapping against my skin with the sexy sound of being slick _–over the sweats, liquids, and all–_ aroused me even further, and actually came when Venom bit my shoulder harsher _–for the time he was going to bruise it up further and worse, with it must be getting into one bleeding state–_ than ever with those sets of unaligned sharp teeth, as I jerked into his hands, releasing everything—of my every cum I’ve been built up on the inside like it was a relief and faucet, spurting and shooting randomly enough, to even include the thing that should’ve been released when Venom shouldn’t be squeezing my shaft to prevent it leaking out.

“Good _boy_ …” Venom purred softly, with a hint of lust visible when he actually observed me and my reaction when he stroked my shaft from the base strongly up and down _–to milk me and my cum out–_ eyes were not leaving my very body as _I… felt it._

There, and that was the end and the start of the overwhelming pleasure that had started to wash my sight with white next, getting into the back like a wash of waves as I kept on releasing the rest of my cum, out of my head as I shuddered, jerking, trembling, before falling slightly on the dangled position I was still having when I released everything, breathing with a quick gasps, trying my very best to gather my pace back, just right after the enjoy of afterglow’s budding pleasure.

But, as I was trying to gather myself, I was for not long, actually cumming hard for the second time again _–or was it even the fourth, already, if it was counted from the start–_ with trembles, when Venom had for not long growled after he had seen me cumming, taking my all available senses when he was thrusting himself for few more paces on his own hard enough to even slap both our skins strongly, to the point of how he was almost forgetting he was still inside me _–to be going to release himself, as he must be on the edge–_ before tensing greatly as he pushed his shaft deeper than ever to my entrance to even hit my hilt hard for one last time, shuddering greatly as he was gripping my waist hard enough to made me yelped from what I thought his grip going to marked me up on my waist later; from his scratch.

I felt Venom’s tongue was actually licking the side of my cheeks and to my ear momentarily _–like he was giving me some sort of affection, though, it must be my imagination, of what I thought must be Venom and his urges to do that–_ then, before releasing his fresh and warm seed to the deep inside and to the brim of my hilt, filling it up greatly enough to even leaked out like faucets when he happened to came for the second time again, along with me who ejaculated again, with Venom’s help of milking my shaft down, at the same time.

It took Venom two minutes or so _–or even longer, as I lost count, since I was still with myself, gasping and trying to get my proper breathing pace, and trying to cool down, slightly and slighter from the pleasure that felt so overwhelming already, taking over almost of my every senses, because of the effect of having the Symbiote being planted on the inside of my leg, as well–_ before releasing the whole and entire seeds he was having to the brim, to made me shuddered and tensed up from the warmth and hot feeling I was having over my body again, before pulling himself from the inside of me slowly _–enough to made me winced and felt the loss of his huge size–_ like he was taking his time, to even… let some of the cum actually leaked out from my inside slowly and dripping down from my thighs, and down…to the mattress below, in small droplets and milk-like liquids.

_Enticing, what Venom’s mind must be talking about._

With my eyes being half-lidded, and my mind being totally messed up from what I thought, the mating and how it ended with me being milked down to the entirety, was: I could just registered on what I was feeling, all the while taking a peek down on my body state, which would be… totally devastating messed up, sexy, and dirty, all the same. Or even hard, pounding, and… whatever Venom was spouting earlier; since it was becoming all true, in the end.

_From Venom’s saliva, his cum and the sweats after our joining, mixed up nicely… and dripping down through the bottom part of my body. Not to mention, on how I felt it slithered down through my thigh and down to my legs ever since, decorating my bullets of sweats… along with the white seeds that had just been a combination of my own, and… must be Venom’s, that had been leaking out ever since, whenever I flexed a little from, or even trying to take a breather, like fragile droplets of water._

_Or because my entrance was too full of his- well, not like I knew anymore. Whatever was happening to me then: was what._

Looking down in amusement, as Venom seemed to be, he flitted his tongue again and grinned, letting his drools dripping down to my face and to my jawline, when he leaned down to my face at the nook and cranny of my neck, gluing himself with my body within a really close range _–with our skins brushing against each other softly and how I felt Venom’s heat emanate from–_ at the same time. I wasn’t sure on what was just the gesture Venom was making, feeling quite odd and about the creature’s gesture… but when he happened to had his clawed hands moved up, trailing down the sides of my body slowly, and travelled it down to the muscles I had, touching the flex and how he slowly let his claws touched them, when I was especially on about starting to breathe down, inhaling and exhaling, I thought… it was…

“ _Eddie_ …?” I called, gulping my saliva down while I tried to look at the Symbiote’s face over my side, finding the face of the usual Symbiote, had actually been replaced by the face of the man I wanted to see in no time, at least.

Eddie, saying nothing when he looked at me, only nuzzled his face on my neck softly, sighing a little, while having both of his hands hugged me in no time, letting me sighed a little from in no time.

By the time, however, I didn’t know if I should be actually grateful by Eddie’s gestures of hugging me, or even be complex about what had just happened earlier, and to even… now; where I thought I wasn’t still be freed from, not when my hands were still glued to the mattress, and my legs had still been dangled over the ceilings, by the Symbiote that had seemed to be more than happy to made me felt tortured by the position for as long as it could made me, if anything.  

I didn’t know why and when, but when Eddie started to do the thing of what I thought the older man was being gentle enough _–just the reverse and opposite of the Venom’s doing–_ with him hugging myself, I found myself to be suddenly tired already, not going to protest or even saying everything after the intense session of _‘mating’_ , or if it was even already counted as mating, and if it was the last time of me doing this, and surely be no more, but leaning in to the touch of the older man, and going to stay and enjoyed the time we had our comfortable silence.

“Peter.” Eddie whispered softly to my ear then, as I recalled correctly before I actually dozed off in no time, eyes already fluttered open and close, before closing down entirely when minutes passing by, with Eddie’s warmth starting to seep down on my skin, leaving me with some sort of enveloping warmth, that had almost had a feeling like the older man was going to guarding me enough for the whole night, and how his hands… would be the most comfortable place to be stayed within.

As my body seemed to hit its end from tiredness and wanted to hit the hay, feeling the comfortable touches the older man was giving to me for few last strokes he had put over the side of my stomach, to even made me even had the urge to just sleep, which happened just perfectly when I felt a small peck coming to caress the side of my neck after, I was immediately lulled down to the place where I thought was a peaceful dream in no time, with a small reverberations of a voice that I’ve been longing to listen…

“…I- _we love you, Peter_. And this is just the start of where… you would eventually _be ours, definitely_.”

_…that had a mix of Venom and Eddie alike, before I found myself to be already falling asleep from, laxing my muscles and faltering my defenses, as I was dreaming of a place where I was walking through an enlightened path, of where I would find Eddie and holding hands together through the town and having our memorable time..._

※※※


	5. In Between Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is now out! Thank you for reading it up this far, everyone! :D Also, not to be forgotten I've been also writing more VenomSpidey that would be surely out soon. Look forward to it--and happy reading! The rest of this fiction would be fluffs, so... without further ado, scroll down, and enjoy! ;D

“You are _mine,_ now.”

Was the first thing I’ve heard coming from Venom’s mouth with a low growl…when I happened to be waking up just… the next morning, having my body actually having been freed from the whole Symbiote’s grip _–which was just released by the Venom himself–_ with the exception on what was still on my legs, of the one who wouldn’t be taken out, with Venom’s persistent demand, and when I was supposedly trying to wake up from the mattress below, and going to take a detour of the place I was having to sleepover since last night, trying my best to find if there was anything called a bathroom and good showers, since I was… actually still sticky and not cleaned, not ever since what was happening from last night.

_Not even Venom was actually doing the same thing, as I took notice on how there were still some release left over his body and those… black suit of his, although… he didn’t seem to mind it. Not when, he might just thought of it as something memorable, and… just Venom-like._

Sighing at the thought, I was then starting to focus myself on the surroundings, remembering of the place of being abandoned building from, and how Eddie seemed to take liking of the place itself, and owning the place as… the place of his life now, and a lair, for Venom. Though, it was just in a sense, of where my eyes were wandering, observing the place within a quick glance, and how I found several furniture were places on the inside, and was seen clearly when the bright sun started to shone and peeking through the window that had been opened ever since last night. Although, I wondered if… what happened last night, with me becoming a moaning mess and screaming out loud, was actually heard from…

“ _Spiddderrrr_. Do you even listen to what I am saying _or not?”_ Venom growled loudly again, as I felt the creature was actually standing on my back, reaching me up in no time already, as I was still struggling to stood up perfectly from still, with both of my legs feeling like a jelly, having cum, and liquids dripping down just between my legs as I moved _–making me felt like one perfect mess from–_ and how off I was with the feeling, blushing slightly when Venom actually pulled my jaw up to look at the Symbiote in no time, who had his tongue flitting and smacked the side of my cheeks with the saliva, already.

When I happened to not answer the Symbiote’s question but staring my eyes to the two big white pupils, Venom actually made a tight grip over my jaw hard enough, sending me warnings enough as I felt he was going to crush my bones and broke me into pieces, that I couldn’t help but answered him after, with my eyes feeling stung over the side; of being hurt.

“I… do.” I said, low and within just a grunt that would be loud enough for the creature to listen, and hoping it was the end of the creature’s demand, if not of what he wore of with a grin, next.

“You do? Good then. Perhaps you should have a repeat on what I was saying earlier. _Go on, spider_.”

And that command, I thought, was actually making me widening my eyes in no time, staring my pupils up to the Symbiote that had been smirking and chuckling throatily from my reaction; like he was consuming the very sense of mine, and taking in for each of my facial’s expression. Shuddering a little, I gulped my saliva down next.

“Are- are _you kidding me?_ I don’t want to make a repeat on what I thought you were going to made me claim myself to be yours! I mean- last night, aren’t you asking me out on a mating, just… like for one time? Spider- as I knew their marriage and all, only occur once! And now by—“

And my jaw were immediately being gripped harsh enough by Venom, who had actually leaned in closer to my face, growling softly with an answer that I was thinking of… to be truly soft, in a sense, if not a sense of having a dagger right on your throat, ready to slit whenever, and at every timing possible, set by Venom and his ticking bomb sort.

“I thought last night our mating’s _reasons had been told_ , Peter. Did what Eddie said wasn’t really clear to you? Or do you even needing to be having doing things all over on the mattress again, being pounded hard and harsh enough to make you understand?”

I blushed hard when Venom asked about the thing that had reminded me of all the dirty things we had done last night, making the creature actually pulled back a little while giving a victorious smirk.

“I don’t think it was so bad enough to made you looked like that, _Spider_ , or… even you needed to be reminded from; you need nothing out of it.” Venom said before he turned to gave me his back in no time, going to walk across on the room slowly enough to make me followed on the huge Symbiote’s footsteps, who seemed to be thinking of something else as I stood there, eyeing the very movement of what the Symbiote might just do; and possibly preventing it from any kind of movement that would caught me off, if I could.

_Does he mean… about how I heard Eddie was saying ‘...love you’ to me, was even true? So all the time I was being pounded that harsh, and me having my mind getting blank from, was… because… of it? Was that… all? I mean, sure if that was all, but… something felt not fitting in if that was supposedly going to be the only reason. Not to mention, with Eddie haven’t been saying anything more ever since last night…_

Not going to hold my mind back, and how I saw Venom didn’t seem to be going to move anytime soon, as I waited for him and the seconds I was there, I actually let the piece of my mind out, letting the black creature listened, if he wanted to; or even if he didn’t want to, too, I will just made him, anyway, like how I was doing it ever since, with my persistent demands of questions, and he actually revenging the whole thing up until last night, where he made me said embarrassing things instead.

“Is it… true, that you—both _Venom and you, Eddie_ , loved me?” I asked, quite absent-mindedly, with my eyes drawn to the clear and quite vacant white room I was standing together with the Symbiote, observing the shadow parts of ourselves that was being reflected by the posture of ours being shone from the bright light, focusing myself there for few moments before… gasping when I heard a small growl coming, with a wave of clawed hands that moved like a scratch over the empty air _–of Venom’s angered, or pissed off statement of expression, though not sure if that was it–_ although Venom didn’t really was going to turn his back and looked at me after; with him not seeming to plan to face me anytime, then.

“What do _you think?_ ” Venom snorted and cocked his head, actually shrugging his shoulders when I happened to walk a little closer to where the Venom was, taking one small steps for each time.

“I—I am not sure. I mean, I knew you chased me all the way ever since, you wanted to mate with me, and yesterday you said… well, Eddie— _said,_ he loves me. And just… earlier, well… you wanted me to say something like I was… yours, or _something_.” I concluded, feeling quite frustrated on what to say exactly, with my mind having to be on and off, wandering here and there, while trying to match on whatever events was happening within these days already.

_And how I could just got one clue: of having Venom to be actually resorting to mate with me because of their love. Though I couldn’t be truly sure if Venom—or even Eddie wasn’t even going to explain it to me anytime soon. I mean…  I didn’t know what they wanted out from me. I asked him the thing I found to be necessary, like just one time, and there… Venom was mad at me. I wondered if there were any reasons anymore, aside from this…?_

Arching my eyebrow while walking myself to reach up the black creature, and when I was supposed to be touching the skin of Venom’s, a black Symbiote had suddenly latched onto my wrist strongly enough to made me felt like I was being twisted hard enough, yelping while I was trying to squirm my hand free from, eyes widening at the black creature that had been giving me a tilt of head, showing one unreadable expression as I gasped and tried to broke free from.

“I never thought you understood this faster than what I thought you _were_ going to be, Spider; unlike your usual daft and slow realization.” Venom said for one moment, before letting his Symbiote actually released me when I was trying to release myself free from the black liquid thing that was gluing to my wrist like hell _–out of the favorite thing, it seemed to like to latch on me anyway–_ and yelping when I found myself almost being toppled down _–but managed to balanced myself next–_ from the sudden strong action-reaction thing when Venom decided to let the Symbiote’s part gone from and back to the part of his body.

Cursing slightly from the sudden movement, and how I winced a little when I found Venom seemed to be snickering from how I couldn’t properly getting myself on hanging over my own two legs, I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slightly from.

_And he, this alien, expect me to actually hang on my own jelly like legs, after what he had done last night. What to boot: was him being actually quite horrible and laughing on me, instead of helping, when I was supposedly going to fall. Also, that’s one totally one messed up mind of yours, Venom, to look down on me and my mind earlier. Even I understand things way much better and how things were leading, and where it was heading to; unlike the daft and slow realization which I’ve had sometimes, I admit._

_Well, kinda horrible, I thought, but guess I deserved that kind of mockery from Venom, too, since sometimes—or anytime, anyway, I had been actually acting quite stupid and slow in front of him. So, I kind of admit that maybe I deserve that daft and slow-poke, or whatever he was saying, maybe._

_And again, I thought, by that approving like answer, Venom must be… acknowledging of what I was saying to him; my conclusion was correct, after all._

Though, when I was about to continue, and already parting my lips enough to continue on the topic, Venom had actually made the words forming on my lips died down, especially when he call it out off, as one topic, with him seeming to be… having something on his mind, somehow. Although I wasn’t sure what and why was the reason he was calling it off… but listening to him quite carefully and being attentive on what the creature wanted to say to me, afterwards.

“Enough _of that topic_. For now, you’re free to do whatever you want here, Spider. But let me tell you the only one thing that I wanted you to _listen carefully_ and within precautions on the back of that head of yours, of the set of rules applying on this place.” Venom suddenly said with a low brash tone, pausing when I perked up from my thought, eyes blinking with a small tilt of head to one side, seeing Venom’s expression had turned into one serious, and sour one, with the set of sharp teeth that was showing its fierce aura, to even… remind me of what happened last night when he bit me hard.

“What?” I asked softly, furrowing both of my eyebrows a little with rubbing my shoulder without my conscience _–out of a reflex of me recalling things–_ slowly, to made me hissed a little when I felt it was… getting numb from.

“That you must not leave this place, at any costs. If you break this rule, Spider, _I will make sure to hunt you down_ no matter where you’re heading to, especially when I found you out, to even skewer you alive and do horrible things to you. And no _excuses._ ” Venom said with a low growl and flip of his body to face me, eyes squinted down to my face in no time as he show another set of his sharp teeth, that was looking more scary than ever, with the combination of the tongue that had been lolling around in no time, as well.

_Though, the realization of me, and how I couldn’t get out from the place and all—that was absurd! Not to mention that, today, of all days, too, Aunt May should be home with the lasagna things I made her to buy, after all the trouble and surely, if she find me not going to be at home anytime soon, then, I might be as well doomed! Aunt May—I, I was, well, I don’t want to made her felt more worried, and to even involve in something worse, and so I sent her away, but then again, that doesn’t mean I will actually made her feel worse when she was home, with me not being there!_

Panicking with my thoughts, I was actually then pleading myself to even jump just in front of the Symbiote’s space, actually making a begging to as I knew I should be home at the day, not to spent another day with him, or else. Or not to mention, even the things I found the Symbiote could just done with me, all along.

“N-no, wait, Venom! _Come on_ , you can’t do this to me! You do know I had a family at home and I should be home today of—“

“—I said, _no excuses!_ Try to break the rules and see for yourself Peter on what will befell upon you. I will make sure you _regret it so much_ that you will not even think of stepping out from this place, anymore!” Venom growled loudly to my face, before pushing me away with a shove of his clawed hands that made me winced a little from, and… how I felt I was slightly annoyed from what Venom was doing, and couldn’t help but being irked myself from, at the time.

_Like, he was being ungrateful, sad… or something?_

“Look, I don’t know what your problem, _is_ , Venom, but listen. I do—“

“No _excuses!_ As I didn’t want to hear anything from you. Peter, _you’re mine_ and you should do what I’ve been saying to you! Not after what happened last night, and when you’re just going to treat it like one night and of a request, if I wasn’t supposed to ask you of what I’ve asked _–about the confirmation from Eddie–_ earlier!” Venom growled harsh and brash enough, to even let some of his drools showered me down when he happened to look at me, letting me wince, with one hand was going to reach and itching to choke me up on my neck too _–as I saw it with my own two eyes and I was just staring at the large creature in return–_ but pulled back after few seconds when he winced a little, huffing as he turned and… walked away from me, in no time, until he was stopped again when he was going to reach the door, when I was calling the creature to be there.

_I thought… for a second he was going to choke me, I… saw Eddie’s reflection there. Or even… having the certain… feeling that it was Eddie, the one who was there, the one who pulled away from Venom’s urge to harm me._

“Venom— _look_.” I said in a nervous, stalled voice as I shook my head slightly, seeing on how the creature, or even Eddie, on the inside, who didn’t seem to be going to walk away anytime soon, but seeming to try to stood there to listen to whatever I was saying at the time _–no matter how much it would hurt him–_ and trying to understand me, but not going to look at me when I called him to, at the very least, while feeling on the creature that seemed to be having his patience for my sake _–which was endearing, odd, and found it to be truly foreign for the creature doing the things he didn’t and wouldn’t do–_ as I spoke nothing for the few seconds after, but enjoying the… silence we’ve had.

“Venom, _listen._ I’m not your property, and you’re not even my commander, as _I’m a free human and free living soul_ , and you know that.”

Venom, after listening to what I was saying, of what I was seriously saying with the overly serious tone too, actually had for not long, smashed his hand to the walls nearby _–showing his emotions–_ and cracking the bricks loud enough to made me winced and ducked a little from, seeing he was doing it out of spite of his own anger and probably… my harsh words _–though I found it to be true, as one fact, anyway–_ letting the crack stayed there as he fisted it for few minutes or even longer to even lift a dust from it and down to the floor _–showing his strength and his capabilities–_ with small rubbles, before pulling it away as he started to opening the door in no time, slamming it down loudly when he was out with another heavy steps on the outside. And how his footsteps were fading further and further as he kept on walking into the direction of somewhere, within his what… I thought, anger and agonizing feelings.

_And, I thought it was because of me._

“But… I didn’t say it wrongly, now, didn’t I?”

I asked mostly to myself in a mutter, wanting to agree myself, as I felt a slight pang of feeling guilty started to arose on my chest _–although I didn’t know why, and why there was even a need of me being guilty after what I was saying to him–_ but finding myself to be confused for the minutes Venom left me there, baffled and not really knowing on… how I should act as the man didn’t seem to be going to return, or even on how I should do the things inside the place, where I should’ve been home but stuck to where I was staying at, leaving me hanging with my own thoughts...

※※※

_[Eddie’s POV]_

 

“Damn it! Damn it! _Damn it!_ ”

Was what I was yelling through and through, when I found myself to be already out from the abandoned building I was having so much excitement to visit and wait around about, ever since, with the guest of Peter having to stay there, if not for one timing and critical eventual situations of where I couldn’t just handle myself pretty well, and not to mention… if it was about and regarding Peter Parker, the Spiderman, and friendly neighborhood Spider. Not because of the just simple critical eventual situations I’ve had, but also on about how I was feeling earlier, when even the boy had to point things out to me clearly, when I expect him to not even say anything!

Walking myself through the streets under the daylight with huffing and desperate soul for peace, sighing and shaking my head from time to time under the harsh sun, I was for not long, finding myself to automatically walking to the alleyway I thought to be most comfortable at the time I was having such a bad, bad, and worst mood from. The dank and just cold place for me to cool down, at least.

_I don’t know why, but the whole thing about having Peter going to leave me and going to go home after the intense night, just made me felt like I was going to just bind him from._

_‘Then bind him.’_

Gasping, I actually gulped my saliva as I heard Venom—the Symbiote who was living within me, spoke out from, listening to my mind all the same, enough to made me fidgeted and paused in my tracks. Furrowing both of my eyebrows after, as I felt Venom might just be on a good term to be having one conversation with, I had then starting to get a good place on where I could just found myself to be quite comfortable, leaning down on one of the furthest wall I could find, settling my back and sighed softly, as I started to have a conversation with the Symbiote.

“You know, I’d like to do that, if there weren’t anything else I had to do, such as thinking of his feelings and about. As I wish I could just do that in a quick and fast way like you would do the things your way, Venom. You do know how complex my feelings were for him. Not a single love would suffice and serving enough for… him, you know?” I chuckled dryly, quite not expecting the Symbiote would actually purred in return.

_‘I know; both you and your complex as one human. And that happened ever since the time you saw him on the platform for enough times, love at the first sight, and bloomed just there on the same spot on the next day, again, when we’ve locked eyes. That, and to even involve me who wants to devour him badly at the timing of when he wanted to be freed from, right? And…what about… now? You know you’re actually here, standing, mulling, angry in the same way as I am earlier, just because we were both know that we’re liking him enough to want him to stay after last night, right? And jealous enough to let him be freed from our place, and not going to leave him just like that. Not to mention, letting him roam free when he knew he belong to none other than us.’_

“…Right. _Jealously_.” I agreed with another dry chuckle and not going to reply over Venom’s detailed sentences, having no words needed to be said anymore in return, with Venom already knowing exactly on what I was thinking. Shoving both of my hands to the inside of my pants’ pocket, I sighed again, before finding myself to be looking at the almost distant like sky and sun that had been shining down through the roof tiles and small alley within peeking size, just like…

_…Peter Parker, who seemed to be more than further away from where my hands could reach him. Even though we mated and everything had came into plan. And yet, the boy… didn’t seem to be getting it anytime soon. I want him to understand about things such as… the courtesy after spending one night together, one at least needed to stay in their nest for a day or even longer. Not asking to go home when I’ve just came to mention it!_

_‘I tell you, you’d be better just bind him to your side, and let him stay like the way he was, ever since like yesterday; being hung and all, cutting off his escape routes. It would save you the trouble, and you can just shower him with confession and love all you want, and made him your lover, without worries.’_

“I just— _can’t._ It would be counted as one over possession, and what he did said earlier—had had me enough, to bit me to even now, where I couldn’t just… be cool down and all.” I shrugged and letting a sigh out of a frustrations to Venom, which earning a small grown and tutting sound.

_‘…You and your complex humane things; too much thinking, instead of doing. If it was me, I would just do whatever I want and went my way. But this isn’t totally my problem with what you’re feeling and you’re my host, so… I had nothing to say; no protesting because I needed you to live. Though I still say, no matter what happens, I still want that Spider, regardless.’_

“I too, wanted him, and that’s make us the same, Venom. Just different in a way of—yeah, feelings, and _reasons_ , if Peter said about it.” I said, trying to look at the side, while pretending Venom was there, and rolled my eyes after.

Sighing again, I actually drape one arm over to close my eyes, exhaling and inhaling much airs as I could while I was trying to gather my emotions back. Or even cool myself down before I had to meet Peter Parker back in the place, if he was still there, that was what. Sure, Peter was young, but he’s sharp enough to must be noticing about things quick, and… how he should understand on what I was thinking, as well!

_‘He wouldn’t understand, that Spider. Not even young, but inexperienced, in many ways possible. Even I knew about it well, Eddie. He didn’t even notice that we were both are actually thinking about him much to made him stay there earlier to even smash one side of the wall, being jealous for his sake. He wouldn’t understand what we had felt, unless we said it out for him. Though that doesn’t really work truly well with your confession either, last night; with him asking again today, although I’ve answered it clearly for him with an acknowledgement. And that too, doesn’t seem to get him better anyway, with him still being confused and all.’_

Venom ended with a small dry growl over the back of my head, making me winced and rolled my eyes from. Minutes had then passing by, with both of Venom and me actually stayed quiet, silencing ourselves as we wanted to have another thought of a plan, or something, until… I found it to be truly needed to be asked after.

“You know, Venom, sometimes I wanted to ask if we—both of me and you—should do things that would make Peter understand how we were both feeling about him?”

_‘In what way?’_

I hummed at that.

“Anyway possible, maybe? Do you have any suggestions?” I asked, quite observant and patient enough as I waited for the Symbiote that had seemed to be pausing himself in the thought, with what must be about him, thinking of the plans he could made through with Peter, who seemed to be more than a whole world can handle, what’s more: with his innocence, and how he sees the world in a light and precious way; unlike us, and he was more fragile than ever there.

_‘…I had suggestions. Although I wasn’t sure if that Spider would even understand what you wanted to make him as one and more than a just potential lover, if you’re thinking of him to, what’s more with your confessions you’ve been saying. I never expect him to be that slow, in reality. And my suggestions would be… just taking him all over again, rather than to have a reasoning with.’_

“I co-couldn’t just do that! I mean—I can’t, Venom! He went through a lot last night and surely you know his body state way much better than me.” I gasped and flabbergasted at the Symbiote who seemed to be keen with the idea he had, actually patting down on several part of my body to make sure he was listening.

_‘But I can. And who cares about his body state? He’s one flexible Spider.’_

Venom chuckled roaringly, making me actually sighed and groaned from the realization of what Venom was getting at; with certainty. Sure, certain, I can and wanted to do things the way it was, and to even continue to the merciless way _–if you’d like the sound of it, which I didn’t, unlike Venom complimenting Peter with his flexible body–_ but this was about Peter, and I want my love confessions to go along well ever since last night, cherish him and his feelings, doing the soft, fluff things like I wanted him to stay and things work up well, after the mating, and the totally intense feeling he’d been feeling, and not to take him anymore after the long, heavy sessions we’ve had that would broke his—

_‘But it is enticing, don’t you think, Eddie? The thoughts. To take him all over, doing the things we’ve been doing all night, repeating it like the same old, but fresh cycle of the night life, reliving it within the heartbeats. And I know you loved what you’ve seen with us having to made him scream and scream ever since. Don’t you… want to see more of Peter in that way?’_

Shaking my head, blushing slightly at the recalling of what had happened last night truly clear enough to even made me couldn’t help but gulping my saliva down  at the imagination of Peter was going downhill again, and how enticing or alluring it was to had him over the mattress— _but no, I can’t_.

_I was here to gather my thoughts, and I couldn’t do this to Peter, not when I should be thinking of our love and our confessions, but this!_

“No-Venom—If you do that, _Peter would_ be—“

_‘Come on, Eddie. Peter’s ours, and he was our spider, after what we’ve went through the whole night and everything too. He was ours, even, to begin with… and you know you wanted to do most of the things to him. And you do know if you didn’t do this, he would run away from us. Even if he’s going to be away, too, I will make sure to catch him all over, and do him again and again, to even involve the part of our Symbiote to mess with him, and made him dance on our lap after, alright? I would really love to see his face writhing in pain as he begged for you to stop, and screaming to give him a rest from countless dirty and messy liquids we’d make him swallow and drink from both of his mouth and ass alike, before showering him with our seeds. And if he did run himself away, we could just punish him with more of the toys we’ve had over the cupboards and surely… Peter won’t leave you after.’_

Venom, I thought, making such a good persuade and just the lovely, enthralling sentence from the mouth, actually got the best of me enough, especially when he seemed to hit my every single spot of what was left in my heart at the time _–hitting my blank spots with the devil’s persuasion, which was more than enough to drive me to go home and did things to Peter, like seriously, after his description that had surely made my blood going to gather south–_ not to mention bringing up the things I would rather much to be left by; like the description of having Peter danced on the lap and all, the dirty minded but suggestive, attractive in my mind, as I found it, one similar mind I’ve shared with Venom and what I wanted to do to Peter, in my dark, deepest and mud-like mind, at least.

I can’t help myself when Venom said it, however, and couldn’t really say anything afterwards, but sighing and gulping for just air.

_Because it was true, of what Venom said: I want Peter, still. And do more of the things with him, regardless. Even without Venom going to spell it dry and out loud earlier, too, I still wanted to. I want him._

_‘We can even make him cry and beg for more as the time passed, and made sure he wouldn’t leave that place anymore. He would be ours, and we would be his, for eternity.’_

Feeling it matched exactly with what I was going to think about _–to even my deepest desire I’ve had, such as toys, like Venom said–_ to even leaving a feeling of slight reverberations through my chest from the agreement, at least, of the words and the imaginations, as I realized, when it was replaying over my head again, I was… actually blushed from, gasping a little when Venom decided to gave another purr of question, along with a strong pull and taking over my body to made me glued to the wall strongly in no time; like I was having a session of being interrogated, but without anyone there, except Venom’s cells taking over my body for the meantime.

_One that would surely make me wouldn’t be backing out from what I decide at the time, already._

_‘Won’t you do it, Eddie?’_

Gasping for a breath, and shuddered a little, I nodded my head when seconds passed by with my mind halted and paused on the tracks _–as I found it to be truly mesmerizing, the offer, and the suggestions I’ve asked to Venom, at least–_ before furrowing my eyebrows when I’ve realized something as well, as I had the things I wanted to say still to the Symbiote, just the one I found to be perfectly important and should’ve been said, either way.

“I will do it, but, give me chances to speak with the Spider, if he called me out, as usual. Or even if he asked the feelings we’ve had for him. Don’t let him hanging there, especially when he shows on how he wants to know us better.”

_I didn’t know why exactly I was saying that to the Symbiote, but deep inside, like me and my sharp instinct, by having the Symbiote inside of me to even made my spider senses worked to the infinity, I thought… for the second I was saying that, I was… somehow, feeling Peter, was actually trying to understand both me and Venom: of our feelings. Or even something else, which I wasn’t sure with what, but probably being transmitted from the Symbiote Peter was still having on one of his legs, still._

_Though, surely, it worked like one tool of convenience, just like the modern era where you need to only use electronic cards to pass the stations. Convenient, I thought._

Venom, listening to both of my words and feelings alike, actually chuckled, before releasing me a little as he let me regain control of my body again, letting me gasping for breath and looking around before listening to the last sentence that was filled with amusement and excitement alike.

_‘Good to hear, and I will try to provide you the time, if I could hold myself back, that is.’_

“And, ah, wait, Venom. Before we get back, however, we should probably buy something for Peter to eat. And me, too, obviously; as I haven’t eat anything for the breakfast, and not to mention lunches. Surely you don’t want to starve Peter out, right?” I said, when Venom had readied its very movement to shoot the thick webs ahead _–with his, or our hand being ready in an angle to shoot into some directions, heading to a wall ahead, because of Venom’s desire to move my body along–_ and wincing down a little, heaving the shoulders with a movement of flexing over the body, as he growled softly; in defeat or annoyed.

_‘Humane and their problems.’_

Was what Venom said with a loathing tone, low enough to be even reverberating on the inside of the throat _–enough to even let the vibrations getting into me and my body’s muscles, by the ringing tone–_ after, to even let a small uninterested growl to be heard again _–of it being not so amused–_ at the same time, in a sync, to made me actually grinning and chuckling under the mask, mostly because of having an interest and amusement to such an odd reaction coming… from Venom; giving him looking like a human and their behavior, instead of being alien in a way.

Though, my grinning and chuckle was only making the Symbiote noticed _–along with what I had in thoughts–_ and ending his growl, clicking the tongue for one last time, before feeling my whole body was then being covered in the black mass of the Symbiote in no time, given that Venom was taking the charge after, ready to be jumping from wherever we were and to the roof tiles ahead.

“Also, don’t tell Peter anything about our love at first sight, or anything along why we love him enough to chase after him like the recent events, alright? I don’t think it would be nice to let him know what we’re thinking about, really; too messed up and embarrassing to be being brought up, although sweet in a way, too. Just keep it as one secret, Venom.” I asked the Symbiote _–or more like I was commanding him to not to–_ who only groaned after and shaking his head like he was not even going to brought it up, as expected from the creature anyway; secrecy at its finest, as the two of us decided it would be, until the end, and how he didn’t in the slightest care about bringing the topic up to Peter, too.

Obviously, Venom had then pretend I said nothing, as he shot the thick webs over the building he had been targeting about, and jumping quickly enough to rely on the tough slinger and the webs he had entrusting himself to, swinging along with the webs after webs in a quick, swift, but durable and slicing the wind way; like wind slicer.

_…and just the pointer of us… actually going and planning to visit the place of where we should’ve been returning… or not to leave at all, ever since._

_But, to buy food first before having to go home without not any single one of us to starve… to even include with Peter waiting there, as I hoped and trusted deep inside, with the brunette… were going to keep his promise, all along._

※※※


	6. Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now's the last chapter out, enjoy the whole read and the ending, which would be filled with fluff, as the tags mentioned it, everyone! ;D

I didn't know what took Eddie so long enough that I just couldn't stay out or even blankly standing around the empty room, after what had just happened, with Venom and both Eddie angered from what I had been saying to him earlier; about me being a free human and free living self, with me having the freedom of will, and all… of the sort of things I would tell to everyone else, if they ever said something like me being claimed and all. I never thought the anger and the truth itself could actually made the older man entirely angered to the point of not coming back until it was past twelve in the afternoon, already.

"I know I should go back home instead, if he was going to be this way; rather than standing around the room, and feeling bad to leave anytime soon, if I expect him to return, anyway. If he didn't return next within several minute I was being here, well… I will make sure _he would regret_ of being angry himself. Even I need at least something to be eaten from, or else. I’m sure I’m just being nice to Eddie, or giving the older man a chance to fix himself. I’m sure of it." I muttered and chanted my last few words _–like a blessing, and just serving as one of my stupid reason to stay, out of my anger and revenge of telling–_ as I started to walk around the room for one last time, checking if there was anything to cover me up with, but sighing and heaving myself when I found nothing, as I was then opening the door where Venom was angered earlier, looking at the just perfect smash of the wall he’d made momentarily, before stepping out, and finding myself to be already on a corridor.

_Well, for now, since this is an abandoned building, I thought it is just fine the way I am, right now, since there wouldn’t be anybody looking at me, too, though; me being naked and scared to meet people._

_But first, I had to go to the shower._

_It is totally impossible for me to go home in a wrecked up state, and to be seen by aunt May, no less, with my disheveled state, messy hair, and what I smell like. Smells just like being gang-banged, mixed with sweats and strange odor all over, I thought; from Venom’s body sweats, saliva and mixed with mine, entirely messed up from. But I’m not gang-banged… just… Venom being hard on me enough, that was what._

Not delaying myself or even what formed in my thought and sighing again, I found my legs to be quite... automatically heading to the place of where I thought I wouldn't after several crossing of corridors _–and I suspected it might just because of the Symbiote I was having over my legs, enough to made me felt the building were just like my home, knowing the every nook and cranny, the directions, as well–_ and just to reach myself at the end of the alley, and about to face the door leading out with my eyes stopping on the just cold surface of the door, pausing myself to look at; must be the place where Eddie left earlier.

_Did he… get so mad earlier that he started to just slam every single door he’d find, I wonder? I noticed the door had a small hinge over the corner, and…_

Sighing, I rolled my eyes at the door leading to the outside _–and pretending I saw nothing, to even nothing, least–_ before shrugging my shoulders as I opened to door to the bath instead, leaving the mind of going to escape or anything once I settled myself on the inside, not wanting to probe anything like escaping or furthering my thoughts, but going to just settle my mind right then and there, as I patted my chest down, and checking on one of my legs, where I had found the black Symbiote part was planted there; giving out what I thought a reverberations of what I was thinking, transmitting it directly to the host, both of Venom and Eddie.

_Surely it isn’t a nice idea to be had either, with me knowing Venom and Eddie would be most probably attacking me out of nowhere, once he’d find out I am leaving._

_Not like if I was escaping would do things better either. More like the opposites; where Venom would surely hunt me down like he said, and how I would be in a repeating cycle, after what I've qent through for the night, too. It's absurd and not making sense, but... I didn't think escaping would be the brightest idea or a great plan in my mind either, even if it meant I had to make sure Auntie didn't get herself angry after learning I wouldn't be... probably home, again. Probably, though._

I was oddly, too, deciding to stay, somewhat on the back of my mind once I had came inside the bathroom, being calm, and thinking over everything. I’d rather not leaving the place and face just the problems and putting it aside, and going to just be somewhere on the inside of this building as I waited for Eddie later… and probably going to see what would happen next if I was still here _–within the strange flow of me having to decide something I shouldn’t be–_ and not going to leave him, as I found it to be not so important to leave too; when what he’d thought of me leaving. I thought by seeing on how Eddie will look, in a response of having me still around… might be good, for both of me and my soul, after listening to the older man’s confession last night, and trying to perhaps, see him on a better side and view.

And how I could possibly just replace what happened last night with the new reaction coming from Eddie, and healing my feelings _–from Venom’s slamming down the door of being angry, and how he spout something like I was his–_ to even replace it with something better, at least.  

_Also, I knew Auntie would need me to be home, but… then again, maybe, I can manage later, somehow. I was sure I needed be home, and must be, after all the troubles I’ve made her to buy the ingredients. And well, now if I came to think of it… If Eddie happened to hate me going back, if I could, too, maybe I can just reason with Eddie when he came back just later, trying to talk it out; since I wouldn’t be back anytime soon, and going to decide to wait for him, instead. And even if Eddie, didn’t come to trust me either, he could just go together with me, if he wants to._

_I want to at least, somehow, understand Eddie. I want him to know, that maybe what Venom spitted out earlier wasn’t exactly correct, like I would leave him, and how it escalate through his mind, to made him had forcibly saying I was his and wanted me to say it, just to made sure I was staying here. I thought maybe both Venom and Eddie had some sort of insecurities, after what we’d done together last night… and surely, of the wrong choice of the words I was using against him –of me saying on how I had family, afterwards too, when Venom seemed to be pissed off, now I took notice of it closely and detailed– too, didn’t help much._

_Though I find myself not be entirely wrong and wanting to made my point across to the alien, and certainly, worked. Although I never expect the result to come to, was with him leaving me… and probably leaving ever since, to test me here within the exact time he’d been planning, perhaps, with his absence._

Sighing first, I had then wryly smiled to myself.

_But here I was, still, trying to understand Eddie's feelings, when he must be having his mind thinking I would leave him and all the things that came through his mind to the nerves he was having until the maximum, when I was having and given the chances, to even wanted to, but not going to do it; but rather staying, instead._

_I knew Eddie loved... me, at least he said that, and I would like... to try to understand him better in that term._

"Even if he already made me truly messed up ever since last night and I wouldn't really like it, _too_ , yet I still…. _Sigh_ , and he—Venom, even daring enough to say I was his, after the making love; that twisted alien, though I knew his reasons for saying that, now, at least as I see things fit and trying to understand him better in a way, at least. Sure, certain, we might have been doing it from last night, but that doesn't make me _his_ yet. I haven't even said I love him, if anything."

I muttered as I closed the door entirely and went inside to let both of my eyes starting on observing the room in no time, from the ceilings and down to the floor, finding myself to be both gasped from the clothes I've found laying on the bathroom’s corner: with a state that had been ripped and torn into pieces, given it couldn’t be used, with me should be lending Eddie’s cloth over the cabinet that was standing just beside the door, which he possibly had stored over _–having spare, and I didn’t think it would hurt for me to borrow his clothes, because he torn my clothes up–_ and should be checked out later, after I finished my bath, and... me… _just being surprised_ , from just realizing what I was even saying at the last second, with a small sound of _‘ping’_ on the back of my head.

Blushing after, I couldn't really hold my gasp and feeling something arising on my chest as I realized it, and had to actually pat my chest down twice, thrice, when I felt the strange surge coming, making my stomach having a strange churn with butterflies flying on the inside, for having to be being settling there, after thinking all of my thoughts alike.

_Love... him?_

"No... way. No way, _no, no, definitely not that way_ , not my way, what the hell am I spouting? Right, right, I know it is definitely just a wrong choose of word, now aren’t I …right…?"

I asked to myself with frustrations before slamming my back over to the door behind me in a frustrations, surprised state enough to not even notice what I was doing but leaning down on it, skidding down softly with myself through the cold surface as I made a blank stare to the ceilings, gulping the saliva down again, before having my eyes darted across the most random thing available on the bathroom ever, in a quite panic and embarrassed enough from me, becoming furious myself; from either sink, bathtub, showers, or even the white floor tiles, I found to be so clean like there had never been anyone living here, if it wasn’t Eddie and his clean nature, I noted.

_Love him._

_I love him?_

_I said that, now didn't I? I mean sure, what happened last night did contribute maybe, to what I was feeling much and to the point of me trying to understand him better, but the recent events—now I can help myself to think, was not contributing, at all! I mean, surely, if I wanted to try to understand him- I shouldn’t even said something like I love him, casually speaking! It’s like, irrational of me saying it. The way Venom acted, too, was none other than being mating, my body, mating, mine, yours and everything. Surely that couldn't be the reason of me going to say something like I love him!_

_Unless…. I have a reason on why I was saying that out totally casual, and like a breath of air, even? Did I… having something like a feeling… a hidden desire or the sort over… Eddie? Especially… after him saying the thing that he should just say to a lover…_

I gulped my saliva down.

Alright, deep inside I may say and protest that from _–and in a not so honest way of speaking–_ but quite logically speaking, yeah, in a sense.

_But for my heart, my heart, it was—was now the only and the main problem. I didn't know why, but ever since I heard the vague, and quite whisper like saying of 'love' coming from Eddie, to even be said twice after, I just... now, couldn't comprehend myself anymore. I was, yesterday, wasn't given a chance to think truly and so... I was becoming weird, like now; because I had the time to myself. Not to mention, I even was going to say I was going to understand him._

_Messed up, mixed, tense… feelings... and what is this feeling I was feeling, too, anyway? I knew I was getting strange, but…_

Wincing from the thought and being confused from my own thoughts _–with the swirling and revolving thinking around Eddie, and mostly him or Venom, his actions, that affected me greatly to even let me saying the I love you, somehow–_ I ruffled my hair messily, groaning as I let my head thudded on the door behind to even shook it strongly for times after _–to let my mind go, but to no end and failing badly–_ but feeling frustrated from what I was feeling, exactly; not like even if I was going to question it further and further would even help.

Or even, on how I was becoming more frustrated when my heart went on and on instead of stopping, about how my heart wanted Eddie at the same time _–out of nowhere too and totally deep inside to get myself recognizing it at the last second, at the same time my mind started to wander everywhere–_ and slightly hoping he will confess again after the recall of what happened, regardless what Venom had tried to do to me, even if it was going to have a repeat of last night, too; even though, I knew Eddie was there to actually trying to prevent the worst from happening, if Venom was going to do the worst to me too, which I kind of doubt since the alien was latching onto Eddie to live, and so he will do the things of what Eddie said mostly, if anything.

"This is _crazy_..." I muttered, quite confused on what to do then to even be settled with another blank stare up on the ceilings after, sighing again, with my brain being all mush and couldn't really decipher on what I was going to think anymore, but recalling more of Eddie instead; which was more worse, and taking the fill of my mind in a quite instant mode, like instant coffee being boiled and dissolve immediately under the warm water, and how my heart was the warm water, here.

_Eddie—he, the older man, was surely nice yesterday. He even hugged me after what I've went through with Venom’s rough way but pleasuring mating, I should admit, anyway, and always be there whenever I called him out, like he was some sort of knight who wanted to make sure I wasn’t harm and soothed down. Not to mention, his expression too, was nicer than ever now I had come to think of it. He was certainly... a grown up man, who shows his love through his actions and—_

Not going to finish my thought and blushing again from mostly my imaginations and the recalling of what happened yesterday with Eddie _–and his gentleness, throughout the heavy sessions we had, with Eddie was being there to soothe me down and my soul–_ over and over like it was my new sickness, at least, I immediately stood myself up from where I was seating then, deciding to do something instead of mulling or going to stay at wherever I was, having imaginations and recalling the most of the things going on to made me feel stupid and dumb, which made me felt enough to even feeling like an idiot from.

_I'd rather be taking a bath, rather than having my head stuck around Eddie and everything from yesterday. Yeah, surely, bath is better, for now and later. Maybe, by having a soothing bath and cleaning myself… I can actually cleanse my soul and mind together from, too. That, and I thought I must be affected by what happened in this morning greatly, and my mind were just—probably quite tired so I kept recalling things. I thought so and yeah. And then... maybe I can just take my time on thinking on whatever I was feeling now, budding mostly because of Eddie's confession and the recalling of it, ever since._

_Though, surely, I knew deep inside, I didn't hate both of Venom—and especially, Eddie._

Heaving my shoulders, I sighed again and shook my head twice _–to really end my mind, now, as I decide to put an end of it–_ as I was heading to reach the sink ahead and going to check myself out on the mirror first. Putting both of my hands over the sink slowly, I immediately looked at the reflection of my face there, only to wince when I saw how disheveled I was, messed up to the point of having even dry saliva on my face, and to even having... a large bite mark over my shoulder which took my focus as soon as possible: one that looked pretty much swollen, wide, black and blue in some parts, with the set of teeth that had gloriously scarred my skin, along with the dried blood parts.

_This... could actually last for weeks, now I had seen it._

"Just like how Venom said of me being his and his mark..." I said as I brushed over the part quite without realizing it much _–out of a reaction, like my usual reaction–_ and just to winced and yelped myself from, especially when the hurting feeling was more like of a prick of needles that throbbed evenly, and letting a feeling of being stabbed by a knife afterwards to made me groan in hurting; worse than anything that was like being pricked by medical injection.

Though, when I happened to be stilling and looking through from the mark and down to myself after, to even flip back and checking my other body parts for the healthy or okay things _–except the neck, as I had to made sure I would be just fine–_ I had for not long, actually hissing to even squatted myself down when a reverberations coming through from my legs, taking my entire muscles and down with prickles like feeling all over, hurting me all over with the spider vibes that was exactly like what happened yesterday; when Venom had supposedly giving out his desires, and getting the best over me as the Symbiote transmitted the waves to.

_Don’t tell me—Venom was…?_

I wasn't sure how long had the transmitting happening, as it felt longer than ever, but when—when a large thump had for not long heard from the outside along with a clack of the door coming to reach my hearing, the hurting feeling were all gone at the same time, which took me quite at the surprise from. And by the time it stopped, I gasped and tried to gather myself for seconds to even push myself up with putting my strength over the sink and up, before starting on to listen on what was going on the other side of the door, eyeing and listening myself to the possible movement coming from the outside, carefully.

”Peter...?”

The voice that called me, as I recalled, which only belonged to Eddie, had made me letting relieved gasps out, leaving my defenses down in no time with both of eyes closed and patting my chest down, smiling mostly to myself _–thinking because it was Eddie on the other side–_ and finding myself to be odd, and truly strange, but I didn’t really regard it, regardless.

_It was almost like I was falling for the older man, I noticed, but not going to probe it over, especially when I said I would try to understand the older man, and putting an end to all my recalling, earlier. I will—try my best to not acting too much, at least, or even showing on what I was going to say to the older man after this. Eddie might just be still angry and up for an argue, but then again, maybe I could just pull a smile to him, at the very least. And acting casual, and not nervous._

_Not sure why I was trying to do the things like this for the older man, really, but I felt like to. And I’m… probably liking him, yeah. Maybe, love, or something, since I still had this strange fluttering over my chest, along with the butterfly over my stomach. Funny, really, but exciting, when I knew Eddie was just on the other side of the door and returned already, somehow._

Huffing at my thought and nodding mostly to myself, I had then going to look at myself for one last time at the mirror, smiling widely, before clacking the door open in no time, revealing just the fresh face of the older man, who had just been out earlier and just returned in one intact body; because of the anger I’ve made him into. As I opened the door, I saw on how Eddie-he stood just right in front of the door, with a position of his hand going to knock the door down, but putting it down to his side in no time when I’ve had opened it up and looking at him, in one awkward movement but fresh and clean shaved face _–maybe he shaved it when he was outside, not sure–_ with a pair of clear blue eyes looking at me straight and almost not blinking _–like he was observing me–_ as I noticed.

_And now that he's back with a fresh face, I thought he was… quite already over it. Over and surely having a new goal, or even a new idea, ambition, and purpose. Like how his face is looking like right now._

"...Hey." I said with a small smile, finding my eyes to be drawn to Eddie's blue eyes almost immediately after having my eyes wander to the corridor and to the door leading to the outside _–which was closed already–_ for a moment, and noting on how it sparkled when he locked his eyes with me for few seconds I’ve planted a look to the older man, settling to him only.

Eddie, seemingly to be surprised that I talked _–I thought because he thought I should be angry, after all the things I've been through, which I should have been mad, but couldn't to_ —or initiating a talk with him, as I observed him with both of my eyes, actually blinked his eyes in unbelieving for seconds, before actually returning my smile with a soft, gentle one.

”Hey. I'm glad you're still here. I mean… after what Venom said earlier, too; I know he’s being pushy and totally forcing you to do it. I'm sorry, though." Eddie said with an apologetic bow, eyes immediately averted down from mine when he did that, before having himself giving me a shrug, actually getting my attention enough as I found it to be... a cute side of Eddie, somewhat; of apologizing and being awkward, possibly, enough to show his sorry side to me, unlike Venom, really, who will just held his head high and becoming hard on the surface if I was even going to confront him about how he should be sorry.

_And… I knew it, by the reaction, and the gestures, already; way too well. It's actually and really Eddie, the one I’m talking to, right now._

_I thought it was Venom just earlier to made me careful enough to listen through from the other side of the door, and planning to not open it –unlike, if it was Eddie, and I’m glad it was him when I heard his voice, earlier– as I almost didn’t want to get myself out, since the alien would be mostly angered when he would be talking and couldn’t be reasoned to me, anyway. I might just open the door for Venom, but I should and must be careful. Not to mention, I kind of quite having a suspicion of Venom was taking over in Eddie’s body earlier when he called me out earlier before I opened the door, too… I didn’t try to talk much, either, even though I initiated the conversation with a smile._

_But thankfully, Eddie- he, was the one who was actually here, with him looking like he was actually really had over it._

_I'm happy to see him and having to see his reactions and acting just like this though... better than Venom who was after mating still. I didn't know even if saying I was his was actually his way to make me actually getting on how he said he loves me, that stupid Venom, and how I will never ever know the truth itself from Venom... not as long as the Alien is going to be that way and not going to tell me, like, forever._

Shaking my head softly, I smiled to Eddie before finding something that took my eyes better, and into my focus in no time.

"Hey, it is fine. I know Venom well enough that you don't have to be sorry about him; since he himself never been sorry to me after what he had done and his cause, anyway. Though, yeah, my body felt like it was going to be sliced up soon enough if I didn't at least try to walk around, to last even now; where it still felt like jellies, but I can manage, somehow. And I was supposedly going to take the bath earlier while you're away _–_ but, what was that thing, you're holding?" I pointed, actually inviting Eddie to look at the plastic bag he was holding, and actually gasped to me, like he forgot the bag was even there within his hand already; with the older man seemed to be focusing his mind on me instead of the bags, or everything else, just like me, who tried to took in Eddie’s existence best, and pushing my other thoughts behind, and leave it up, until the perfect time to brought it up, if I wanted to, and deemed its necessities maybe.

Eddie didn't immediately answer me though, after my questions, as he was just… parting his lips little by little, before actually shaking his head with a smile; not sure what that meant, but probably the awkward reaction Eddie made, and him relieved I was talking to, and learning the fact enough to made him felt amused and totally unbelieving I was saying it. He was actually for few moments after, I saw, being relieved _–from maybe of me being staying there, to even brought it up–_ and becoming quite awkward around me for moments I couldn’t recall how long, to even look around to search for the right words he should have said to, before sighing for one last time as he turned to look at me and to my eyes, piercing enough with a serious expression.

”I— am sorry Peter, to hear your body hurts and I'm responsible for it. But I am not going to apologize for whatever happened yesterday, because I—and Venom, _both of us,_ want you badly enough, that we couldn't just stay put and do nothing, especially when it was about to make you knowing of it— _of how we feel_." Eddie said with a strong tone, giving me an understanding and the depth of the meaning of what he wanted me to understand, ending it with the small huff over the end.

Arching one of my eyebrows, I had then just nod to the older man speech and hummed.

"Uh, I kind of already figure it out about that, somehow. And yesterday, you said that... you loved me. Was it all _having some sort… of connections_ , then?"

Eddie's cheeks were then having a slight tint of red forming over both of the sides, eyes immediately averted away to settle on the door which was just behind me, pretending he didn't see me, somehow.

"It... _was_. And _will ever be_."

And that was what being shared from the two of us, before the awkward silence started to befell upon the two of us after, leaving the room felt like empty and lovely, sweet, somehow, with me blushing in no time as well _–being affected with Eddie’s confession, again, but in another kind of words, which was heard and more like of an acceptance of not going to deny what he was saying yesterday, with confidence, now–_ along with Eddie who was having the same state as mine.

I gulped my saliva down and cleared my throat after.

"Uh, you know... I was thinking, I think what happened yesterday was... _strangely_ amazing. I don't know- if this was a good compliment or not, but yeah I suppose that was one compliment for everything, even though I felt like I was going to be killed by you at first and Venom going to wring me dry without reasons.” I chuckled dryly, noticing on how Eddie actually looked at me back, again.

”It _was_. And you're _very lovely, Peter_. Or even, I never expect you to actually going to talk to me today, like casually. I thought you're going to leave me, too; when I expect you to be. But here you are... standing just in front of me, and here, in what I supposed, waiting for me. I'm actually both glad and surprised _–but trusting you enough to stay, that much–_ that I didn't have to actually chase you and insert you with more toys when I caught you and do you all over, _you know_?" Eddie started to laugh all of a sudden, making me awkwardly followed on what the older man was getting at, noting that it was my luck to not getting away from this place, or... else like what Eddie said; the thing with toys, which made me shuddered slightly from learning the information of if I was choosing the wrong option.

"W-well, thanks, I guess? I don’t know if I should be taking that as compliment- since one man wouldn’t be like to be called lovely, but I guess because it’s you…. _Haa,_ I will just let it be. And… I-I see. Well either way, then. Also, what's that in your bag?" I asked again, trying to direct the conversation to somewhere else, somehow.

Eddie stopped laughing and immediately perked up on my question.

"Ah, some lunch I find you might like. Two sandwiches, two boxed lunch, two colas, and two bottled tea and waters; both were two in quantities, enough for the two of us. Maybe you can take them after you take a bath first. Just take your time. _And._.." Eddie paused, eyes immediately shifted its focus as… I saw it being planted down on the bite mark over my neck, I supposed, which made me flinched when the older man was having his hand hovering over the air, and possibly… going to touch it.

"... you should plaster it over and make sure to wash it beforehand. Or maybe taking the antiseptic I’ve had over in my aid kid. It still hurts, right? Not to mention being swollen and how it would scar on the very other day, if you’re not taking care of it properly. Take the plaster out from the aid box I've had over the cabinet as well, Peter." Was Eddie said, before actually angling his hand down from my bite mark, and down to patting his hand over my chest softly with a small push instead _–like he was telling me to do it right then–_ which was making me blinked first, not knowing on what to say, but concluding things up to be muttering _'thanks'_ , to the older man, who only smiled gently from.

"You're welcome. Now take the bath, as I will wait you to finish, back in the bedroom. I’m sorry for making you a big bite mark like that, but… I think I can help to soothe it down later with a make-up _mating_ , again, if you’d like? And see you, then." Eddie said with a wave over me before he started to be having his legs walked into the opposite direction of mine as he saw me giving out no reaction but spacing out to the older man, and possibly heading to the bedroom already, without turning back to look at me, or...

_…even going to say anything else, after such… an invitation of that making up mating, too? How sly of you, Eddie._

Although, when the older man was going to be walking away, I was, somehow, reacting with reaching my hand out to grab Eddie's wrist strongly enough _–like a reaction out of my thoughts I was having, and actually doing the things I thought I wouldn’t do–_ to made him stop in his tracks, slowly turning his head to look at me, and having a wide, questioning, and curious pair of blue eyes. By the time I quite... realized on what I was doing, out of intentional and conscience _–and how realization dawned upon me, sinking down through my every muscles and regaining my thoughts–_ I gasped and blushed, but not releasing Eddie's wrist yet, only to hold it even stronger, like I was having something to say to the older man. Eddie, seeing how I reacted, actually blinking and tilted his head to me, being confused from; which was obvious, since I was being confusing as well.

_N-now what to do? What am I doing to reach the older man out, anyway? I-I, know I reach him up because my body reflexed to reach him out, and feeling like Eddie had something to said, but then again, he didn’t. And that… was just getting clear when the older man looked at me, being all confused! I thought he had something- no, no, no. I bet I was seeing illusions and imagining things enough to made me react like one girl reaching up the boy he likes. Though, the correction is more into: a Spider boy reaching up the older man he came to liked. I was quite sure I was just going to let Eddie go and let him wait for me over the bedroom, but now—now what am I supposed to say to him? Is there anything I want to say?_

"Peter, are you alright?"

_My feelings? My heart? Should I actually reach it up and tell him about it? I knew I am not some sort of girl, but if Eddie was actually saying it, and I didn't hate him about it, then- then I should just go ahead and! Don’t even bother to ask me why I’m falling in love-or liking, and all the things, please, Eddie, as I didn’t know anything like why was I was feeling like this, and my mind went into this direction, anything, but that… and!_

" _Peter…?_ " Eddie furrowed both of his eyebrows.

_Arrrghh! Tell him! Just tell him, already, you bloody idiot!_

" _Say you're mine, and I am yours!_ "

I shouted with a loud exasperated tone after, actually being flabbergasted for few seconds when I've came to realize on what on earth I was saying _–to even say the things I shouldn't be saying, but being concluded from my confusions, and how my heart was feeling enough about Venom's saying, to even let me said that in a result–_ and biting my lower lip immediately, eyes averted down to both of my feet as I found it to be even and very, _very embarrassing to chew me inside and out_ , with me even not having any clothes on, which was evenly, it must be, in Eddie's eyes.

_I mean- I didn't even know why I said that! To conclude things in a wrong way- geez, aren't I one embarrassing fella to say that, when I was supposed to tell him about my feelings instead of that command like confession thing!_

Though, as my mind wandered here and there, to even the point of embarrassing the hell out of me enough as one guy to tell his heart to the older man he was liking, to should just send me to death and send me early to dig my own grave right there, Eddie's next reaction made me actually… _baffled from_ , eyes looking up slowly to focusing on the older man that had worn an amused, or _'knowing of what was happening on the inside of my head'_ face.

Eddie chuckled, with an arch of eyebrow, and… played along, too, what I call my stupid conclusion of confessing with wrong sentences; was what.

"I'm _yours, and belong to you and only for the rest of your life, Peter Parker_. And I hope you're officially mine now that you've made me said it." Eddie chuckled again, getting me to actually duck my head from and looking down again afterwards, not daring to see what Eddie looked like, as… my cheeks feeling way more burnt than ever as I came to listen and hear exactly what the heck Eddie was saying; enough to send me just direct to death out of my own embarrassment, with Eddie joining in to play along with my own fault… as giving it out as one hellish confession, too!

But, me, _being me_ , as one Peter and the usual boy-or guy, whatever it was with my traits to actually not going to back out from what I was saying and not going to admit the wrong thing, didn’t actually going to fix my confession afterwards, but finding to be only continuing the conversation we’re having, although feeling how awkward it was, when Eddie’s looking at me with a knowing eyes, observant, and probably teasing me about it; indirectly. Not bad, though, since I got to see a new side of the _‘teasing’_ Eddie, to me and because of my own fault.

"Th- _though_ , I still had to return to Aunt May to get a taste of Lasagna today. And I can't be like, officially yours because I still had family and _they… need me_ , Eddie. I hope you understand that enough. And sorry for saying the things earlier this morning, to made you angered too. I meant… _well, you know_ , those sorts of stuffs." I said with a slow peek from my feet and up to the older man's face, looking straight at the blue eyes that seemed gentle enough to envelope my own orbs, and… gaining a caress out from Eddie's hand in no time, which triggered my blush evenly from, sending small shudders down to my spine.

"I meant: as lover of yours and what _we will do_ from now on. I understand what you meant, Peter, I really do. And your second family too, if you want to create a new one together with me. We can always visit your Aunt today, after we finished our foods and you're taking bath, too, you know, Peter? And probably introduce me as your official boyfriend and joining your family registry together." Eddie teased me with a grin.

 _"Eddie!"_ I yelped, gaining the older man's laugh and chuckle, as his eyes gleamed with amusement when I gulped my saliva down again, becoming more nervous and feeling my heart beating so fast that I could just die from the exploding thumping over my chest.

"Though, I still love you, regardless of what was going to happen and by your decision, if that is _–your command earlier–_ your way of admitting _your love to me_ , too, Peter." Eddie smirked, before I actually blushed to the max and slapped his hands playfully away from my face and turning my body quickly enough to face the door in no time _–to even let his wrist go–_ and planning to be just going to take a quick enjoyable bath as I decided from the situation we were having, or else…

… _Eddie would take advantage of myself even further and further, making me blushed and a mess from, for sure. With, goodness, who knows what-else he was going to spout in a sweet, flirting way, to make me and my heart turn into one mess of thumping drum, just like… now? Oh good goodness. Oh no, Eddie, no way. No freaking way you’ll make me even worse than this, with my face already so beet red and could just be better if I die already! From embarrassing moment with him—of his flirting tease!_

_Such a confession coming from me and Eddie knew about it then. Well, now I can actually just casually said it too, maybe... I should take the chance to show him what I can do as well. As one friendly Spiderman and my pride as the Spider: returning the confession from the important person, with something even cooler._

Sighing and making a small nod to myself, with a small smile, I had then turned my face a little to look at Eddie within just a perfect angle, beaming at the older man with a prideful expression.

" _I love you_ , Eddie." Was what I quickly said with my beet red face, to even feeling like it was going to spread like fire through my body and down below, as I stepped on to the inside of the bathroom in no time already, swiftly locking it down with my capable hands as I pretend I hear nothing on the outside after; which was surely impossible to be expected, especially coming from Eddie who knew me already with my reaction.

But, at the time I expect nothing, however… I couldn’t help but noting of a small chuckle tinted with amusement that came for few lingering seconds of silence on the outside, which was being replaced with a sound of happiness and glad feeling, in no time, along with just a perfect return of my confession that made my chest fluttered happily from.

" _I love you too_ , Peter Parker."

Was what Eddie replied in a lovely tone of his over the side of the door, with a small sound of smooch he had made, making me couldn’t help but chuckled a little in the bath, grinning like an idiot as I shook my head after.

_A perfect confession that turned the two of us into one official couple next and of the most outstanding confessions I had ever made, with closing the door and getting a hearty answer in return, in any history available, with me as one friendly-neighborhood Spiderman; who let his heart be heard by the older man he loved, and perfectly knowing that it was love that bloomed between the two of us, already. And how unbelieving, that me, actually confessing myself with a beam of pride after what I thought I wouldn’t confess and admit a wrong turn of my way of confessions earlier into one command –as Eddie noted– and getting…_

_…Eddie to actually reciprocate it with a lovely confession as well, in return. Within no long time too, but merely seconds from silence, of what I thought Eddie was being baffled, or amazed from._

_Amazing._

Was all I could just thought about, then, until my brain suddenly clicked to something I was… almost forgetting about, already…

Also, about not to forget asking him to get his Symbiote out of one of my legs already or else I would… surely be having difficulty in anything else later, with Venom or Eddie messing me up like when he came in earlier _–and could just made me fall, if I happened to be out and not going home yet, could leading me into accident, although I can heal just myself, but still…–_ but, then again… maybe… better not; as I just suddenly had just recalled, but putting the idea and thought in no time, because I was being odd myself, and how I had the most absurd reason.

Smiling to myself and sighed, I shook my head when I thought the Symbiote’s mark over my neck was…. Being and giving me some _sort of mark_ , maybe, to tell _that I was his and will always belongs to_ , and quite romantic to Venom, too, in a way, maybe, like to tell: that I was his, and quite romantic in a Venom’s twisted way of thinking, _so… yeah_. Guess we’d much be better cuddling, or doing sweet stuffs together later. Quite romantic, but dangerous for me too, all the same in fifty-fifty points of the balance, just in case the Symbiote started to be wanting to took over my whole body, although… I kind of doubt it, anymore.

_I doubt they will be wanting to take me over and replacing my consciousness and under their control, really._

_I mean Venom’s and Eddie wasn’t the same anymore—or at least that was how I saw it, and how he could just took chances to, but he didn’t. Instead he wanted to mate, which was… err, slightly surprising, instead? He wants me, anyway, he wants my whole body and soul, and that’s how I perceive it. And that include on how the older man just acted around earlier, with Venom not showing signs of going to do something dangerous. Means: he changed._

_And not to forget… me, as well; I’ve changed as well._

_Even I never thought I would fall in love like that idiotic confession too. It seems like something I wouldn’t like… to even think, and yet now, I am, as I totally came to realize and noting everything that had been happening with how… I fell in love! I came to term to the older man’s feeling and confession, like seriously, yes, yes!_

Starting to turn the shower and filling in the tub, I was then snorting and chuckling a little from the whole realization I was having, with my thoughts gathered slowly and surely into a positive direction as I waited for the water pouring down from the faucet, and starting to jump myself onto the quickly filled bath when I spent too much thinking, as I had another thought and decision _–coming from my earlier thought, too–_ as one perfect idea, then. Which I instantly agreed on the back of my mind, obviously.

_Makes me couldn’t help but wanting to hurry up to bathe myself, and then out to cuddling ourselves, with doing the most silliest things with Eddie together, over the bed with the showers of love, and replaying the whole things happening from the start, with more gentle and affectionate time, asking him as he why he was falling in love with me, which I expected to be not answered, and totally doing most of the unforgettable moments we would share and about…_

※※※

**Say You’re Mine, and I’m Yours.**

**END.**

※※※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so this marks the 'the end' of the first fiction of these two! Not to worry, however, as I've had already finished the other new fic revolving about this two, too, with slightly less words, but still counted as one long fics and chapters! I will need some time to proofread the whole plotline, though, it may not take long. Thank you very much for all of the kudos and the loves, everyone! I will do my best to post the new fiction soon enough--so stay tuned! Venom/Spidey forever! \\(owo)/
> 
> Thank you very much for all the reading, hits, kudos, and comments, too! Really, greatly appreciated, for you all cool guys out there, and see you soon on the new fic, on the new author's note! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re liking the fiction, don’t forget to love kudos, as it is really and deeply, gratefully appreciated! ;D <3 As I might… write even another fiction about these two again in the future! I’m really considering on how things would improve and obviously, if you guys are liking this… I will write some more of them. P:  
> Before that, thank you for reading and stumbling into this fiction, and I hope you’re enjoying it thoroughly, like me! :D Venom/Spidey forever! <3


End file.
